The Beginning
by wolfie2451
Summary: After winning Worlds, the group throws one last epic house party to say goodbye to their graduating seniors before they all part ways for the next chapter in their lives. This gives a Bella one last chance to make her move that changes nothing and everything for the future. There is a time jump. BECHLOE. Stacie plays a major role as well.
1. Chapter 1

SYNOPSIS: After winning the Worlds Championship final and the Barden Bellas making aca-history once again, the group throws one last epic house party to say goodbye to their graduating seniors before they all part ways for their next chapter in their lives.

A/N: I own nothing. I don't own pitch perfect. IF I did, BECHLOE would have happened in the sequel, Jesse would lose the girl, and I would probably contemplate on making Pitch perfect a tv show since Glee is no longer and set it life after college if I can get at least Anna, Brittany, and Rebel on board. I'm sure others would follow. That way we won't have to wait three years for maybe more. Anyways, ENJOY. I hope you like. Let me know.

 **CHAPTER 1: SHUT UP AND DANCE WITH ME**

 _Take deep breaths Chloe. You can do this. This is your last chance. If you don't do this you will regret it. You will regret it for the rest of your life. You just have to make her see you. Get out of the friend zone._

Chloe takes a deep breath and stares at herself in the bathroom mirror. Her own bright blue eyes piercing through her own soul trying to stifle down the fear creeping in. "I can do this."

Chloe straightens her loose fitting black top and rubs her hands down her dark skinny jeans. She puts her bouncy red hair into a ponytail and fans herself with her right hand. Just the thought of putting herself out there….to Beca, was making her feel warm.

 _Come on Beale. You're fucking hot. Literally and figuratively._

Chloe takes another deep breath and whispers, "I can do this" before opening the bathroom door. As soon as she steps out of the bathroom, another girl quickly rushes in to relieve herself. Chloe notices another four girls waiting in the hallway to use the bathroom. Chloe makes an apologetic face and rushes down the hall to the backyard in search for her favorite brunette.

The makeshift dance floor was packed as everyone danced the night away under the clear dark sky. The redhead scans the area looking for her. _Where is she…There._ Her eyes land on the laughing brunette next to her boyfriend, Jesse. Jesse must have said something funny because they are both laughing now. Chloe rolls her eyes and starts heading to the couple.

She has nothing against Jesse. He is cute, dorky, loyal and very supportive of Beca. All in all a good boyfriend. He has just been in the way for three fucking years. Three fucking years Chloe has had a secret crush on Beca but hasn't been able to act on it. So she crushed from afar and keeping the role as best friend and let no one see her lingering looks when Beca wasn't looking or her platonic cuddle sessions with the brunette. The brunette sure has hell hasn't noticed or read anything in to it. This was just a part of being Chloe's friend. She's touchy feely to everyone. Everyone.

Chloe reaches the couple with a smile plastered on her face. "Hey guys." Beca's smile instantly got bigger at the sight of Chloe, "Hey Chloe, where have you been?"

Chloe hesitates slightly. She is a really bad liar and she hates lying so with her smile not faltering she replies honestly, "Just giving myself a pep talk."

Beca raises her eyebrow, "About what?"

Suddenly the song changes and Chloe instantly knows and loves this song and it couldn't be any more perfect. _Oh my god, there is a god. THANK YOU._

Chloe couldn't help but give her signature mega watt smile as the beat to Shut up and Dance by Walk the Moon starts. Chloe glances at Jesse and grabs Beca's hand, "Jesse I'm stealing your girlfriend." She drags Beca onto the dance floor.

Beca follows and asks, "Chloe, are you drunk?". Chloe turns around and makes eye contact with her crush.

"Just shut up and dance."

She drags her into the center of the dance floor and starts swaying her hips and singing the song, not once looking away.

Chloe:

"Oh don't you dare look back.

Just keep your eyes on me."

I said, "You're holding back, "

She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"

This woman is my destiny

She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,

Shut up and dance with me."

Chloe pulls Beca into her and puts her hands behind her neck and before Beca can overthink things, her hands fall onto Chloe's waist to stop her drunken momentum from colliding into Chloe's body, her eyes never leaving Chloe's. She honestly couldn't. She was drunkenly memorized by those ocean blue eyes. The same eyes that she has been purposely avoiding staring at for the past three years. Chloe continues to sing along to the song with a smirk on her face knowing she finally has gotten Beca's attention.

Chloe:

"We were victims of the night,

The chemical, physical, kryptonite

Helpless to the bass and the fading light

Oh, we were bound to get together,

Bound to get together."

Beca opens her mouth to automatically tell Chloe she was a weirdo, her go to deflection of all any weird moments with Chloe Beale but instead she sings the next part of the song.

Beca:

"She took my arm,

I don't know how it happened.

We took the floor and she said,"

Chloe's smile grew even bigger.

Chloe:

"Oh, don't you dare look back.

Just keep your eyes on me."

I said, "You're holding back, "

Beca:

She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"

Chloe:

This woman is my destiny

Beca:

She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,

Shut up and dance with me."

At that moment, for both women, the whole world fell away and it was just them, on the dance floor, and that song.

Chloe:

"A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,

My discothèque, Juliet teenage dream.

I felt it in my chest as she looked at me.

I knew we were bound to be together,

Bound to be together"

Chloe places her right hand over her heart along with the song and couldn't help but glance up the gods for this moment before her eyes fell back to the dark blue eyes she couldn't shake from her dreams.

Beca:

"She took my arm,

I don't know how it happened.

We took the floor and she said,"

Chloe:

"Oh, don't you dare look back.

Just keep your eyes on me."

I said, "You're holding back, "

She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"

This woman is my destiny"

Beca:

"She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,

Shut up and dance with me.""

Oh, come on girl!

Beca and Chloe:

"Deep in her eyes,

I think I see the future.

I realize this is my last chance.

She took my arm,

I don't know how it happened.

We took the floor and she said,"

Chloe:

"Oh, don't you dare look back.

Just keep your eyes on me."

I said, "You're holding back, "

She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"

This woman is my destiny

She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,

Shut up and dance!"

Beca and Chloe:

"Don't you dare look back.

Just keep your eyes on me."

I said, "You're holding back, "

She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"

This woman is my destiny

She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,

Shut up and dance with me."

Chloe takes a step closer to Beca, her body now pressing into the slightly smaller female, their faces only inches apart.

Chloe:

"Ooh-ooh-hoo,

Shut up and dance with me"

Both girls stop dancing as the song winds down and sees immeasurable comfort and love in each other's eyes. Out of breath, Chloe whispers the last part of the song, "ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and kiss me."

Without thinking, Beca obeys and quickly places her lips against Chloe's. The redhead sharply inhales through her nose, eyes shut close, eyebrows rise up in shock, but kisses back. Her heart filling up with joy.

 _It worked._

Chloe buries her hands in Beca's brown hair, pulling her into her more. Wanting to savor this moment as long as possible. After a few seconds, Beca was yanked out of Chloe's arms, away from her lips.

Jesse, "Beca, what the fuck!"

Beca's eyes widen when she realized what just happened. She tries to internally shake the daze from the kiss and focus on the situation she has fallen into. Her eyes look at Chloe and then go to her angry boyfriend. Jesse is rarely angry; she doesn't know how to deal with that look. She looks into his eyes and sees the layer of hurt with some confusion. Her heart breaks a little. She looks back at Chloe. Her eyes tell a different story….vulnerable. She notices the redhead slightly bite her lip. Beca knows that look. Chloe wants to say something but is holding back.

Beca takes her eyes off Chloe and realizes that everyone on the dance floor is staring at them. She spots Fat Amy next to smirking Stacie a couple feet away. Amy's mouth is wide open, staring at her, speechless. Fat Amy is for once speechless. _This is bad this is bad this is bad. What do I do what do I do. What the fuck just happened._

Jesse tries again but with a softer tone, "Babe, what are you doing?"

Beca looks at Jesse, then to Chloe. Everyone is waiting for her to say something. But she can't. She mentally can't form words to two of the most important people in her life. Beca shoots Fat Amy a pleading look to help her. Fat Amy is still frozen and speechless. Stacie catches the look and sees she's the only one not frozen in shock. Stacie shrugs and walks up to Beca, grabs her face and plants a big kiss on her lips. Literally kissing her out of her shock. Some random boys cheer in the background. Beca grabs Stacie's wrists from her face and slowly pulls away. Beca searches her eyes for an explanation but Stacie just winks and straighten herself back up smirking but putting on an innocent face and speaking to no one in particular, "What? Isn't it Kiss Beca Night?"

On cue, Fat Amy finally shakes off her shock and marches to save Beca, "ALRIGHT YOU HORNY DINGOES, Kissing booth is closed! THAT'S FIFTY bucks from the lot of you. Come on Short stack". Fat Amy puts her arm around the brunette and quickly ushers her out the back gate away from everyone.

Stacie glances at both Jesse and Chloe who are still stuck in their spots but staring where Beca just left, unsure of what to do next. Stacie shrugs and speaks again to no one in particular, "Fifty bucks well spent." Stacy walks over to Chloe and whispers, "You're welcome" and struts away. Chloe shoots here a grateful look and looks at Jesse who is now staring at her with his arms crossed his chest. Chloe gives him a small smile, shrugs, and follows the way Stacy left.

Jesse sighs dramatically and yells, "What the fuck just happened?"

Chloe hears his question behind her and couldn't help but smile to herself and continue walking inside the house.

So what do you guys think? Reviews? Should I continue, leave it? Suggestions? If you want me to continue, what would you like to see is this post college universe?

Also love this song. Shut up and Dance with me by Walk the Moon.

I will sing and dance to a hot girl to this song one of these days. Turn on the charm, she won't be able to resist ;)


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

A/N: Thank you guys for following and the reviews! It means alot and definitely puts a smile on my face. So I guess the story continues. Do you trust me? No? Well you should. Imma nurse. You can always trust a nurse...Ha...haaa...

Still don't own pitch perfect. I still believe it would make a great tv show because the characters are awesome.

 **CHAPTER 2: THE BEGINNING**

 _HOLY FUCK HOLY FUCK HOLY FUCK._ Beca paces back and forth in the middle of the street in front of the Bella House. She alternates between grabbing her hair and biting her fist in utter confusion and frustration. Step, step, step, step, step, turn. Step, step, step step, step, turn. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ The brunette literally cannot process what happened, let alone her feelings on the matter. _What just happened? What just happened?_ _Holy fuck, Jesse. Holy fuck, Chloe._ Beca inadvertently starts to hyperventilate just trying to think about Jesse and Chloe.

Fat Amy who has been watching Beca burn a path into the cement notices the smaller girl's irratic breathing. "Uhhhhh, Shawshank?" The girl in front of her continues on, words falling on deaf ears. "Oh mighty tiny leader?" Nothing. "BECA!"

Beca pauses momentarily, turns to Fat Amy, opens her mouth to speak but immediately closes it in fear her pounding heart that has been climbing from her chest to her throat will fall out of her mouth. Yes, that's impossible but that's how she physically feels. She can physically feel her throat constricting like if her heart was blocking her airway. Or was it the alcohol. She doesn't know. That requires a level head with some brain function. And that is something she doesn't have at the moment. She continues to hyperventilate and her vision becomes blurry with tears. She tries to blink them away, refusing to let them fall. _Why am I crying? I have no reason to cry. Why can't I breathe? Why can't I breathe?! Why can't I breathe?!_

Amy grabs both Beca's shoulders and shakes her. "Breathe woman. Breathe. I swear you're acting like when I found out my pet crocodile ate my birthday cake. Wait, are you having one of those attacks?... Attacks of the panic variety?" Beca violently bobs her head up and down and blinks back the tears that continue to threaten to fall.

"I got just the answer, its right here in my pocket." Amy reaches in her pocket, pretends to pull something out and smacks Beca across the face.

"Ow fuck!" Beca backs away and puts her hand where Amy slapped her. "Shit that hurt."

Fat Amy smiles, "It worked! She speaks!"

Beca stops and straightens up. Her breathing is no longer quick and short, her heart although completely and utterly confused is no longer in her throat. She takes a couple of deep breaths. Her panic attack is gone. "I can't believe that worked."

"Neither can I…" Fat Amy mutters to herself.

"What?"

Fat Amy straightens up, "Of course it worked, I'm the best bitch slapper in all of Tasmania". For emphasis, Amy slaps her own hand making a loud clap. "Need me to do it again?"

Beca takes a step back, "NO…I'm good. Thank you Fat Amy."

"Any time. I've got a lot more where that came from."

Beca shakes her head. She glances to the house where somewhere in there was Jesse, the boyfriend she just cheated on, and Chloe, who she cheated with. Her hand immediately covers her mouth, eyes wide. _I'm no better than my dad._ Tears again begin to form threatening to spill. She closes her eyes and hangs her head.

"I'm a terrible person."

Fat Amy pulls Beca into a big hug, "No you are not." Despite Beca's aversion to hugs, she wraps her arms around the blonde and let the tears fall. "It was just a friendly…incredibly hot…platonic kiss between mates…that I completely…did not….see coming since freshman year."

"Freshman year?!"

Fat Amy shrugs, "Ehhhh, uhhhhh, yeahhhhh".

"Amy, I've been with Jesse for THREE YEARS. I love him."

Amy tries to not make a face, "Do you though?"

"Yes. I love Jesse."

"And Chloe?"

"Yes…no…yes but not like that." The guilt quickly swallows Beca whole. What was she feeling? She loves Jesse, right? She just has the ability to ignore that love and cheat. Just like her father. She will become her father, the cheater. He cheated on her mom and left her completely heartbroken. Beca can still hear her mom crying herself to sleep, night after night. At a young ripe age of nine years old, she didn't know what to do. So she would just sit outside her mom's locked bedroom door and listen to the soundtrack of her mom's tears until it stopped. The three months of nightly crying, not once did her mom open the door for Beca to comfort her. Beca wouldn't know what to do if she did but she also was never given a chance. She was helpless then and she will be helpless now. She had no clue how to deal with Jesse. What was she suppose to say? That she got caught up in the moment? Sure….but would she do it again, yes. _I mean have you seen Chloe's eyes. They can compel you to do anything._ So what was she suppose to tell Jesse. _Sorry for hurting you but if I am going to be honest, it will happen again?_

Fat Amy responds with a confused face, "Was that a yes or a no on the ginger?"

"Ugh, it doesn't matter. I don't deserve either of them. I am leaving for LA in a couple of days, Jesse is going home for the summer before going to California as well, and Chloe is leaving for the Peace Corps. She will be gone for TWO years. All this doesn't matter. We are all going separate directions…except for maybe Jesse but he should just break up with me and find a good person to love. Someone who would love him with all her heart and would never cheat and go and have aca-babies with. And Chloe…Chloe should go help people and meet Mr. Perfect out there in Costa Rica and who would never cheat and break her heart and who can say all the right words and they live happily ever after like a Disney fairytale."

Fat Amy bites her lip, "What if Chloe has already found Ms. Perfect?"

Beca shakes her head and crosses her arms against her chest, "Well it's not me, I'm not perfect. Chloe deserves soo much better than a sexually confused girl, who cheats on her long term boyfriend, and didn't even know she liked her. I mean how blind can I possibly be."

Beca lets out a heavy sigh and can feel darkness surround her once ignorantly bliss heart. "They both are better off without me."

The brunette closes her eyes. In her mind, she puts all her stupid thoughts and feelings into a box, drops it into a hole, and buries it. Deep. She takes a deep breath and opens her eyes, vacant of all emotions, and starts to walk away. Her mind is made up.

"Beca where are you going?! You live here!" Amy shouted.

Beca continues to walk in the middle of the empty street, away from the party, away from the two most important people in her life.

Amy stomps her foot, "Crap, crap, on dingo crap." Amy takes off to the house. "Vertical running….vertical running….Ginga!...CODE 98-65-11- x!" Amy bursts through the door. "Captain Red!"

Chloe who was already heading to the front door to find Beca, stops abruptly to Fat Amy's urgent call and uncharacteristic serious face. Amy sees the redhead and continues, "She's gone."

And with those two words, Chloe's heart breaks. _No no no no no no no no._ She drops her drink and sprints out the door and onto the middle of the street, frantically turning trying to figure out which way Beca went. She stops when she sees a taxi a couple blocks away, driving away with a single passenger in the back.

Jesse comes running out the house, "Chloe! Where is my girlfriend?"

Chloe rolls her eyes and blinks back the tears, "She left".

"What do you mean she left?"

"I mean she LEFT!" Chloe points to the now very distant taxi cab. Jesse looks to where she is pointing and realization hits him like a ton of bricks.

Jesse turns and faces Chloe, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"My fault?! SHE kissed me!"

"Oh please, don't pretend to be the innocent party here. You probably tricked her into doing that. Don't think I don't see how you look at Beca. How you always look at Beca. I'm not freaking blind. And then you go and pull a stunt like this? Right before we all leave? What do you think was going to happen?!"

"I-I-I don't know." Chloe sighs in defeat. She never really thought that far. She didn't know what to expect. She had no plan. She just needed Beca to know. _God, how can I be so selfish? How did I not consider this happening?_

Jesse starts searching his pockets for his phone. "Let me tell you what you did Chloe. You ruined EVERYTHING. Beca cannot handle emotions, fuck she is partially scared of happy emotions. But she and I were happy, I made her feel safe to be happy and you come in and take it all away. You ruined her. You ruined my relationship and you ruined my future with her! Now I gotta try and fix the crap storm you created." Jesse calls Beca and puts the phone to his ear and listens to it ring. **Ring. Ring.** [ "You reached Beca, I can't come to the phone right now, you know the drill, maybe I'll get back to you." Beep.]

"Beca, love, please come back. We should talk about this. We are a team. We can work this out. Call me. Please don't run. I still love you. Call me."

Jesse hangs up the phone and lets out a big sigh as his heart breaks.

"I'm going to try calling her." Chloe pulls out her cell phone and clicks the contact labeled "Hot DJ" and brings the phone to her ear. Jesse rolls his eyes. If Beca didn't answer the phone for him, why would she answer the phone for her?

 **Ring. Ring. Ri-** …Chloe turns to face away from Jesse. "Beca?" Jesse's eyes widen and mouth drops in the background. Chloe waits to hear a response but she is greeted with silence. "Beca, please….come back and talk to me…let me explain…I can explain….We can work this out." Silence. Chloe glances at her phone to make sure Beca didn't hang up. The screen indicated that the call is still connected. "Beca, please." Chloe can't help her voice cracking and tears beginning to spill down her cheeks.

["I can't do this right now. Have a wonderful time in Costa Rica."]

"Beca, I love you, please come back."

["Bye Chloe."] Click.

Chloe hugs herself as a violent sob vibrates through her body. Her heart completely shattering with another two words. This was not how its suppose to be. She knows in her bones that she's suppose to be with Beca. Right? _This is not how it ends. This is not how it's suppose to end._

Almost immediately after the phone call, Jesse gets a text from Beca.

 **Beca: Bye Jesse.**

All Jesse can do is stare at his phone. Frozen and numb. _Did she just break up with me via text?_

Chloe slowly turns back around and notices the Bellas behind Jesse, waiting for news. Chloe closes her eyes and shakes her head. Afraid her voice will fail her. The girls rush to their captain, the first one being Stacie and engulf her into a big group hug. Chloe buries her head into Stacie's neck. Not many people know this but Stacie and her have become good friends over the years. Between being each other's wing woman at parties and their shared interest in the small DJ and Stacie's secret crush on Aubrey when the busty brunette was a freshman, they were indeed close. Stacie knows more than anyone else, even Aubrey, how deep her feelings for Beca went thanks to one faithful night of whiskey slap.

Stacie tightens her hold on the redhead and shushes her sobbing. "This is not the end. It's not over til the Fat lady sings."

Fat Amy pipes in, "Yeah captain and I'm not singing. This is just the beginning for you two lovebirds. You will see. This is just the beginning to the EPIC of EPIC-EST of love stories …right below Bumper and I's of course."

Chloe can't help but let out a small chuckle to Fat Amy's words. Oh how she loved these girls and the sisterhood she was blessed with for so many years.

Stacie leans down and whispers in Chloe's ear, "Don't worry, I'll watch the sexy DJ while you're gone."

Chloe nods. She feels slightly comforted by these words, a little hope slowly creeping into the shattered remains of her heart. _When I come back, I will get her back. I don't care who she is with at the time. This is just the beginning. Just the beginning._

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sooo not everyone can handle relationship drama. I know I can't. I either BS my way out or shut down.

So what do you guys think? Hate it, love it? Hate me, love me? Continue? I'm almost done with chapter 3 so IF you guys leave me some reviews so I can know you are still with me, I can have it posted soon. So the real question is, do you trust me? ;)


	3. Fame and Sex

Hi guys! I'm back with another one. I'm on a roll. Thank you for the reviews and following. Happy Memorial day in the USA. I guess this is where your trust in me is tested. I had fun writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

(...also I still don't own any of these characters. Oh and rated M to be safe for... suggestive substance use.)

So let's catch up to our favorite DJ shall we? ;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **CHAPTER 3: FAME AND SEX**

 **TWO YEARS LATER…..**

The large club is packed. Bodies pressed together, dancing the night away. The bass is pumping through everyone's veins, making everyone lose their mind. Practically everyone, including the small DJ was high on something or drunk off his or her mind. The DJ puts on her closing song. The song she closes every night with. She removes one ear of her headphones and grabs the mic.

"OKAY guys, are you having a good time!?"

The crowd cheers in response.

"Wonderful. Fucking wonderful. But unfortunately, it's that time, you guys have been amazing and I love you all."

She starts twisting a couple of buttons on her mixing board and speeds the beat up.

"Now, I want everyone to shut up and dance with me!"

A fast up beat tempo of Shut up and Dance With Me fills the speakers and vibrates through the club. The DJ starts jumping up and down to the beat and puts her empty fist in the air and sings a verse of the song.

"This woman is my destiny, ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me!"

The brunette takes off her headphones, drops the mic and jumps off the stage and starts dancing in the middle of the sexy group of women who have been eye fucking her all night long. Beca didn't care. Beca didn't care about anything. She wasn't really there. Her body felt light as feather, her heart filled in a drug-induced happiness and her mind full of flashing lights and rainbows. She looks up to the ceiling; eyes closed with a big smile on her face, her body following the beat. She hardly noticed all the hands on her. She didn't care whom they belonged to. This was her favorite time. When she couldn't think of anything. Where she was just happy. Nothing mattered. She is bliss.

xxxx

 **KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.**

An indistinguishable muffled voice is heard. **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**. Beca stirs and slowly opens her eyes to a nest of wavy blonde hair. **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.** Her senses start coming to and feel added weight on her body. She turns her head and is met with a cute woman with a pixie haircut whose eyes shoot open with the constant knocking.

 _Here we go._

An angry Stacie in grey sweatpants and a tight white tank top comes barging through the door with a bucket in her hands. "Rise and shine sexy bitches!" Stacie pours the water across the three half naked figures making the sheet stick to the lower half of their bodies. Two of the women let out a scream and a slew of curse words to the insane woman with the bucket. That doesn't stop Stacie, "Time to get out!" Stacie grabs a rolled up magazine and starts whacking all three women with it. The women protest but quickly get out of bed. **Whack. Whack. Whack**. The two guests quickly collect their clothes.

The pixie bravely questions the busty psycho as she slips back into her dress, "who the fuck are you? The girlfriend?"

Stacie starts whacking her in the ass, getting her to run to the door. "I'm her everything." Beca moves to follow but Stacie sees her, "nuh uh DJ " and whacks the DJ a couple of times in the head. Beca puts her arms up to cover her head from the onslaught, "Ah, crazy bitch, watch the face". Stacie stops and pushes Beca back onto the bed.

"Stay," Stacie ordered. She then turns to follow to make sure the overnight guests leave. She runs down the stairs and keeps following the girls all the way to the door. She locks it behind them and presses her forehead against the cool door. You would think she would get sick of this.

Stacie hears laughter behind her and a smile comes across her face and her own laugh soon after. She turns and sees the short woman hunched over laughing and holding her stomach. Out of breath, Beca breathes out, "That was awesome babe."

Stacie shakes her head and composes herself, "I gotta keep it fresh." Beca continues to giggle. Stacie narrows her eyes, "are you still high?" Beca shakes her head like a little child.

"No babe" and continues to giggle. Stacie sighs and rolls her eyes, "You're still high."

Beca straightens up, a smirk coming on her face and slowly walks up to Stacie and picks at the hem of the tall woman's shirt.

"What gave it away?" she says in her sexy voice.

Stacie raises her eyebrow as she sees lust fill the shorter brunette's eyes. Stacie clears her throat and looks away, ignoring the increase in her own body temperature. "Reasons I know you're still DJ BLISS: number one: only DJ calls me babe. Number two: you're still a horn dog... and it's fucking sexy as hell. Number 3: you're smiling and giggling."

DJ Bliss' eyes travel down to Stacie's chest not very subtly. Stacie lifts the DJ's chin back up so she can look into her eyes. "As your best friend/ personal assistant/ publicist/ fuck buddy, you need to put on your work out clothes, work out the rest of your high, and Beca needs to show up for her meeting with Taylor Swift."

Stacie adjusts her hand and tightens around the DJ's chin and continues, "I adore Taylor swift and I call dibs. So I need Beca not the DJ to show up for this meeting. I do not want to deal with another Selena Gomez fiasco. Bieber is still being a little bitch about it. AND I do not want T-Swift to write a song about you."

DJ smiles, "Isn't all publicity good publicity?"

Stacie's face becomes serious, "Get your cute ass upstairs, NOW."

DJ's smile falters with Stacie's tone and bolts upstairs, "fuck you're sexy. I'll be ready for the gym in 10."

Stacie shakes her head and smiles. _Oh how I love my job._

xxxx

 ** _Meanwhile somewhere in rural Costa Rica..._**

Chloe, beautiful and tan as ever is standing outside with her beige shorts and a simple blue top with her hair in a ponytail, is saying good bye to her teenage students as another volunteer, Chris, a handsome built man with shaggy blonde hair that looks like Alexander Ludwig, packs their bags into an old rundown blue sedan. Chloe smiles and hugs each one of her students like a proud parent.

"I am going to miss you guys so much. Mucho. You guys be good and

write me letters!...IN english por favor."

The group in unison respond, "Si senorita Chloe."

Chloe beams, "Adios mi amigos."

Chris opens the back door for Chloe to climb in. Always the perfect

gentleman. Chloe kisses the man on the cheek and climbs into the car.

Chris signals to the driver that they are ready to go and climbs into the car as well. Chris gives Chloe a charming smile, "You ready to join civilization beautiful?"

Chloe blushes, "You have no idea. God, how I miss American everything. And internet." Chloe looks out the window and looks at the small scattered buildings and forest surrounding the rural town. "I'm going to miss this place."

Chris gently places his hand on Chloe's bare thigh. "Not as much as

it's going to miss you." Chloe's smile gets bigger, "You're too sweet,

Chris. You're like my own personal Prince Charming." Chloe puts her

hand over his and gives it a light squeeze. _Just soo sweet. Too_

 _sweet._

 _xxxx_

The old school gym was nearly empty, only a couple of fighters here and there. There were some punching bags to the right, a boxing ring to the left, a large section of black mats just beyond that and some free weights with a large mirror in the far right corner. Quaint. Personable. Off the radar. Perfect for a rising star who constantly has paparazzi trying to catch her with her next conquest.

A small boxer is currently throwing punches at her instructor's mitts with light green boxing gloves. The instructor, a large black man that resembles Cee Lo Green, is barking out commands to the small boxer. The small boxer, dressed in shin length black yoga pants and a grey sleeveless hoodie, boxes with her hood up, concealing her identity.

"Jab. Jab. Jab. Hook. Uppercut. Jab. Jab. Jab. Hook. Uppercut."

The boxer obeys. No time to overthink. Just react. A light sweat coats her skin. She's been there for 45 minutes, her brain becoming clearer and her heart getting heavier as she loses the rest of her high with each passing minute.

"Jab. Hook. Hook. Hook. Duck. Jab. Jab."

The boxer obeys and ducks under her instructor's swing. The fighter smiles as she continues with the combination. She's definitely gotten better since she started six months ago. Hell, one month ago, that change up had her on her ass when she didn't register duck was to literally duck or get hit. Yeah, she never made that mistake again.

"Now shorty, take me down."

The fighter stops her little bounce and drops her hands slightly down with a questionable look on her face. "What?"

"Take me down."

"You have like 300 pounds on me."

"And? Haven't you been working on take downs with Eliot?"

"Well yes but I still suck at them."

The fighter drops her hands to her side. The instructor sees the opening and takes a swing with his right mitt to her head. The small woman barely manages to get her left arm up to the side of her face to stop the mitt from hitting her face. The momentum still had her stumbling to the right.

"Take me down Mitchell."

"I-I-I can't." Beca gains her balance but the instructor comes at her with another swing. She ducks and move to the other side of the ring.

The instructor follows, "why you running?" and continue his swings. The small woman continues to alternate from blocking and ducking to move away from the man. "Cus you keep coming at me!"

"Take me down then."

"Told you I can't"

"You haven't even tried."

"Cus I know I will eat it. I can't even think of the technique while you're attacking me."

The instructor sighs and drops his mitts to his side. Beca eyes him suspiciously but keeps her arms up by her head. The teacher glances at the entrance door behind the fighter and sees the woman's friend enter. Time to wrap up the session. He takes a deep breath and does a right round house kick to the tiny woman's left side. Beca tucks her her elbow in to cover her ribs. It's all she can do as the kick connects to her body and makes her stumble and fall down to her right side. She feels the air in her lungs rush out.

As he looks down at his fighter with an unapologetic look on his face, he gives his best advice yet, "Just because you think you're going to fail, doesn't mean you can't try".

Beca, on her hands and knees out of breath, defiantly responds, "Yes it does."

The instructor clenches his jaw and with great self-control, kicks Beca in her side, making sure he won't break any ribs but effectively flipping her onto her back. "No it doesn't ya little chicken shit."

The instructor exits the ring and yells to the fighter still on her back, "See you next week."

Beca just lays there on her back staring at the ceiling, attempting to catch her breath. _OW._

Hearing the entire conversation, Stacie comes up to the ring and folds her arms onto the edge with an amused look on her face, "Did Beca get her ass kicked again?"

Beca rolls her eyes and turns her head towards her friend, "Yup."

Stacie smiles, "Good. Now come on. We can't be late for your meeting."

A confused look comes across Beca's face, "Don't I have time to shower?"

"Nope."

"Are you serious? I can't show up all smelly and gross."

"In the words of Aubrey, I am Dixie chick serious. Taylor won't stand anywhere near you while you reek."

"You do know she is like really really straight right?"

"Please, like that has stopped them before."

Beca rolls her eyes and starts rolling towards the edge of the ring, under the ropes, and off the edge gracefully landing on her feet.

"Alright, let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So...*shyly kicks a rock*...still with me?

still love it?

Hate it?

Still trust me? lol.

How do you like this version of Beca or well DJ BLISS? I mean how can you say no to a euphoric sexy DJ and then a boxing Beca? Ladies don't stand a chance. Putty in her hands. Shit I don't even stand a chance.

Leave reviews please! I'm already working on the next chapter so with the proper motivation and encouragement, you guys get to see more of this new Beca before a certain redhead comes into the picture again. Oh how that will surely be interesting.


	4. There is More to You

Thank you for the reviews and follows. For the new followers, welcome to the journey lol. For the people who want some DTRing (define the relationship), well, I think its safe to say, Beca/DJ BLISS is not all about that life right now. I mean didn't she just have a threesome, I think that screams unattached. Anyways, I'm back with another update for the sake to get the plot moving. I know you guys been patiently waiting for a Bechloe reunion. Continue to be patient. Good things come with time. Bad things also come with time as well lol. Mind you, this is still the same day and Chloe is on the plane coming back stateside. But for now, lets get a sense of what Beca has become in two years.

Also, I still don't own pitch perfect nor do I own or know Taylor Swift. For the sake of the story, the song Bad Blood was never on her 1989 album. If you don't know the song, continue to not know it if possible lol.

xxxxx

 **CHAPTER 4: THERE IS MORE TO YOU**

Beca and Stacie enter a small conference room at Capital Records to see Taylor Swift with her arms crossed against her chest sitting at the head of the table that took up most of the room. Taylor raises her eyebrow at the small brunette who looks like she just left the gym with dirty boxing wraps still around her hands and wrists. She watches as the brunette finishes her plastic water bottle before handing it to a taller brunette who seems to be ready to burst from the seams with excitement with a big smile on her face aimed directly at Taylor. For the sake of professionalism, Taylor puts a big friendly smile on her face and introduces herself "…and you must be DJ Lady Bliss."

Beca gives a small smile and walks over to Taylor and extends her dirty wrapped hand. "Hi, you can call me DJ Bliss, DJ Lady Bliss, or Beca. Nice to meet you Taylor. Sorry I'm late."

Taylor hesitates and looks at the DJ's hand. Beca smirks at her hesitation and keeps her hand out, waiting. Taylor slightly clenches her jaw, smile never faltering and shakes her hand, "you're twenty minutes late. But you're here so lets get to work. What do you prefer I call you?"

Beca's smile disappears as she catches Taylor's attitude. _Oh goody. She's one of those._ Beca sits down in a chair to the left of Taylor. "Beca." Stacie comes up to Taylor, pulls out a small bottle of hand sanitizer out of her purse, and offers it to Taylor. Taylor's smile becomes more real and extends her hand out, palm up. "Thank you…"

Stacie squeezes a small amount to Taylor's hand, "Stacie. I'm Beca's personal assistant and best friend and I am a huge fan of yours."

Taylor rubs her hands together, "Thank you, I love meeting my fans."

As Stacie was about to squeal out with excitement, Beca interrupts, "Stacie, you mind getting me a coffee?" Stacie takes a deep breath to contain herself before looking at her friend, "Are you sure you need coffee and not water right now?"

Beca looks at Taylor and then back at Stacie, "Yeah, I'm sure."

Stacie rolls her eyes but obeys and leaves the conference room.

"Sorry about my friend. She really is a huge fan of your fluff."

Taylor's smile disappears. "Excuse me, my fluff?"

Beca nods like what she said wasn't insulting at all. Taylor clears her throat, swallowing her growing annoyance for the DJ. "So I take it you're not a fan."

Beca shakes her head and starts unwrapping her hands from the dirty wraps. Taylor leans back into her chair and crosses her arms. "Then why did you agree to work with me?"

Without looking up from her wraps, Beca responds, "My people are paying me A LOT of money."

"Oh I didn't know you were the kind of artist that just does it for the money."

"Oh I'm not but if we are going to make a song about love and sprinkle fairy dust on it, then yes. I'm only here for the money."

Taylor Swift leans forward angrily, "I don't have to sit here and be insulted. This is clearly not happening." The tall blonde stands up to leave.

Beca looks up from her wraps and calmly responds, "IF you leave now, you will forever be the queen of the tweens. You reached out to me. I suspect you want more. Am I wrong?"

Taylor sits back down but doesn't respond. Beca continues, "My job is to help you make a smash hit and in order to do that, I need something real to work with."

"What I write is real."

Beca rolls her eyes and was about to respond when Stacie walks back into the room with coffee. Immediately, the assistant can feel the tension in the room and the demeanor of the blonde clearly shows it.

"What did I miss?"

Taylor looks at the assistant and smiles, "That my work is fluff and Beca is being an asshole who I can't possibly work with."

Stacie lets out an exaggerated sigh, "Just please don't write a song about her. Selena is already doing that."

"Yes. Selena told me."

Beca raises her eyebrow, "I'm curious, what did she tell you?"

Taylor gives her a smug look, "That you're insufferable, arrogant, and all you can think about is sex."

Beca chuckles to herself, "oh that Disney princess doesn't take rejection well."

Stacie's eyes widen and quickly hands Beca the coffee, "Drink." Stacie then directs her attention to Taylor. "I am so sorry Taylor if Beca has been an asshole this morning. She tends to get like that if she doesn't have coffee. This is my fault. I should have gotten her some before arriving. She is much easier to work with when she has had coffee."

"Her rudeness is not your fault Stacie. You've been great."

Stacie beams, "I have an idea for a song you guys can write. Why not about sex? I mean we all have plenty of experience in that department."

Taylor politely responds, "That's a good idea except it wouldn't be appropriate for my younger fans. I want to create a song that they can relate to but also appeals to our age group as well."

Beca who has been happily drinking her coffee joins the conversation, "And that's where I'm supposed to come in."

Taylor reaches into her purse and pulls out a folded piece of paper and places it on the table. "I actually have written some stuff down that can make for a pretty good song."

Beca slides the paper closer to her and places her coffee on it. "It makes a pretty good coaster."

Taylor and Stacie's mouth drop, one out of anger, the other out of shock. Taylor is first to speak, "What the fuck is your problem?"

Beca smiles innocently, "Right now, you."

"How am I the problem here?"

Beca leans forward and replies seriously, "Because you are talented, a tall glass of gorgeous, that is afraid to dig deeper. I don't want a pretty good song. I want a great song. A heart thumping, head rocking, badass song. Not fluffy fluff fluff….I want you to take off your goody goody perfect girl mask off for a second and let me see the real you. Come on, that mask must get exhausting."

For once Taylor Swift is speechless. She was not expecting that kind of response. Beca continues, "What hurts you more than a stupid boy?"

Taylor takes a second to think. "Being lied to….someone going behind my back."

Beca nods her head, "and how does that make you feel?"

Taylor frowns, "Like I'm being stabbed in the back."

Beca shakes her head, "No don't get sad, get angry. Think of something that will make your blood boil. Think of a scenario where your heart feels suffocated, the blood in your body boiling and you feel like you are ready to erupt like Mount Vesuvius…..now I want you to take that fire and put it into a song."

Taylor leans back into her chair, impressed. "Stacie's right. You're much easier to work with when you have had some coffee."

Beca smiles, "Stacie knows me very well."

"I may have been wrong about you, there is definitely more to you than just being an ass."

"And there is more to you than love songs."

xxxxxx

Beca is pretty bad ass right? No longer an illusion. She has come a long way from 2 years ago when she was a timid intern. I guess you would have to find your voice to make yourself seen and heard in the entertainment industry or else you would get nowhere AND standing tall at 5'2", most definitely overlooked. Damn LA, what have you done with our Beca. Is Beca wearing a mask or is this the real her? Beca 2.0

Up next: Stacie gets Chloe from the airport.

The more reviews I get the faster it will be up. I'm almost done with the chapter, maybe 70% complete.

Til next time!


	5. Welcome Back!

Hi guys! I'm back with another update. Thank you again for following. Extra thanks to the people who leave me reviews. Makes me extra happy and giddy. So without further ado, Chloe's arrival.

I still own nothing. Warning, there will be more mentioning of drugs as we go. So yeah.

xxxx

 **CHAPTER 5: WELCOME BACK**

That evening, Stacie was driving to LAX with Fat Amy to pick up their old friend. Stacie has been keeping in touch with Chloe in Costa Rica via letter once a month for the past two years. Granted it was more or less responding to Chloe's letters than Stacie reaching out to her on her own accord. She always felt a little guilty when Chloe would ask about Beca and if Stacie can give her a message. The brunette would dodge and duck about talking about Beca and kept it generic as possible. She didn't even tell Chloe that Beca made it big as a DJ. Her letters had a lot of "she's fine" Or "she keeps herself busy". When Chloe would ask if Stacie can at least say hi to Beca for her, she can only respond that she would try. She didn't try. She couldn't. It wasn't because Stacie was selfish and being a bad friend, she was just following orders. She wasn't allowed to even mention the redhead's name or tell her what was really going on with Beca or else she would lose her job. And Stacie loves her job.

One and a half years ago, six months into Chloe's Costa Rica trip, Chloe sent Stacie a group picture of her, her students, and her co-teacher, Prince Charming. The picture literally had the man labeled as "Prince Charming" on it. In the letter that followed it described what she did and the whole Costa Rica experience thus far. It also said that she missed all the Bellas especially Beca and hope the DJ would forgive her soon and reach out and send her a letter because the silent treatment was pure torture.

Unfortunately, Beca found the picture and didn't even bother reading the letter. Well, lets just say Beca concluded that Chloe found her Mr. Perfect in Costa Rica and made it a clause in Stacie's employment to never bring Chloe's name up again. Soon after, Beca's DJ BLISS persona took a front seat to Beca's otherwise tortured heart. And Beca never looked back.

So what was Stacie suppose to do? What can she do but watch Chloe's letters ask about Beca less and less each month while talking more and more about her students and Prince Charming? All Stacie could do was watch DJ BLISS grow and when actually sober, Beca being bold, sarcastic, cynical but never once letting anyone in. Stacie was the closest person Beca let in but even then, she knew she was still held at an arm's length and was just close enough to control the DJ when need be. The occasional hook ups were amazing too. How else was Stacie going to make sure the horny DJ BLISS didn't seduce and fuck the wrong tender hearted prey, or worse a potential stalker, or even worse someone who would try to break her walls down and somehow manage to get in and control the DJ's fragile heart? No, Stacie couldn't have that. If it wasn't her, then the only person who should try first would be her former Captain. She made her a promise and she has loosely kept to it the best that she could long after Chloe seemed to have moved on. A person can only read so much into a letter. Stacie needs to see it in Chloe's soul that she is over Beca before she lets another woman have an emotional go at her.

Fat Amy clears her throat, "So, have you told Chloe?"

 _This is going to be a long day._ Stacie takes out some gum from the center console, "Want one?" Fat Amy declines and waits for an answer. Stacie unwraps one and deposit in her mouth, stalling.

Fat Amy lets out an impatient sigh. "Have you told Chloe?"

Stacie takes her time chewing the gum, contemplating how she wants to play this. After a few seconds, she decides that playing dumb may be the safest option. "Tell Chloe about what?"

"Oh no no no no, don't play dumb with me Tiny Tits."

Stacie scrunches her face and glances down at her cleavage and glances at Fat Amy before focusing back on the road. "Now I really don't know what you're talking about."

Fat Amy gives her own breasts a squeeze, "My tits are bigger than your tits so you're Tiny Tits and I'm Big Tits. Those can be our 911 nicknames."

Now Stacie was really confused, "Why would we need 911 nicknames?"

"Well I don't know, maybe when Captain Red unleashes the Kraken when she finds out you've bumped nasties with Beca OR when I tell her, Beca is no longer our Beca. I will be throwing you under the yellow school bus with that one. Maybe even reverse it a couple of times." Fat Amy puts her hands up and continues, "I love you Tiny Tits but I love me just a little bit more. No offense."

Stacie's mouth drops and quickly pulls into a random parking lot and parks the car. She turns to face Fat Amy fully. "How about we don't tell her?"

"You want us to not tell her."

Stacie shrugs, "Why not? Chloe can have the perfect life with Prince Charming. For all we know she could have forgotten about Beca. Why dig up the past?"

Fat Amy pulls out a letter from her back pocket, "I got this from Chloe two weeks ago." Fat Amy opens up the letter and starts to read out loud, "Dear Fat Amy, blah blah blah blah blah, I can't wait to see you, blah blah blah, I can't wait for you to meet Chris. He's really nice. Blah blah blah. I need to ask a big favor from you. I know Stacie isn't going to tell me but can you help me find Beca? I want to apologize and fix things. Even with Chris in my life, something has been nagging at me and I think its Beca. For some reason, I feel like something is wrong. I just want to make sure she is happy. I know it's been two years but I want my best friend back. I hope her dream came true and she's a music producer. I can't wait to find her and catch up. It's going to be aca-awesome once I get her to forgive me. Anyways, I'm rambling. I'll see you soon. Sincerely your sister, Chloe."

Fat Amy looks at Stacie. Stacie with an unreadable expression on her face turns forward and drives back out of the parking lot. _Fuck._

Xxxx

"Thank you for flying with us today and Welcome to Los Angeles" came over the intercom. Chris gently shakes an adorable sleeping Chloe curled up against the window.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty, we're here."

Chloe stretches out and lets out a yawn. "Finally, I'm so excited to see my friends."

"I can't wait to meet them. Did you tell them I was flying back with you?"

Chloe pauses her stretching, "Oops, slipped my mind. But it's fine. They know about you. I'm sure it'll be fine." _It'll be fine. Who doesn't like surprises?_

The pair strap on their backpacks and head off the plane and into the terminal to find baggage claim. There were people everyone; running, jogging, walking, lounging, eating, chatting, and even sleeping. On top of all the moving bodies there was an endless buzzing of noise. Chloe couldn't help but start to feel overwhelm by all the hustle and bustle. "I think we've been in the jungle for too long Chris."

"Tell me about it, it feels like there is a lot going on. And it's so damn bright and noisy." Chris jumps out the way as an older man almost barrels into him, "and rude."

Chris takes Chloe's hand and follows the sign to Baggage Claim, "Come on it's this way." Chloe smiles and finds comfort in the contact. It's familiar. It's safe. Chris became a peaceful safe haven after an incident six months ago in a bar in San Jose, Costa Rica that involved a couple of locals that wanted her attention when Chris went off to use the bathroom. Chloe couldn't fend away their aggressive advances and vulgar language and felt very vulnerable and violated. Chris quickly came to her rescue and they got out of there. If Chloe were to guess, that was the moment she finally decided to let Chris in. It was well earned after all. She enjoyed his company. He was safe, simple, and predictable. It was nice. In Costa Rica.

As Chloe and Chris descend down the escalator to Baggage Claim. The redhead immediately spots her friends waving at her. Chloe lets out an excited squeal, lets go of Chris' hand and races down the rest of the escalator and into a group hug.

 **TWO MINUTES AGO**

Stacie and Fat Amy are standing around in baggage claim arguing as they wait for Chloe.

Fat Amy stomps her foot, "You need to tell her."

"How about you tell her?"

"How about you tell her?"

"I really think you should, you are like so much better with words."

"Ehhh, I'm really just full of fat power. No words required." Fat Amy slaps her fat for emphasis.

Stacie rolls her eyes. "So if neither one of us wants to tell her. Then we just don't tell her."

Suddenly a light bulb turns on in Fat Amy's head, "How about we show her?"

As Stacie was about to respond she catches a glimpse of red hair coming down the escalator. The brunette's body tenses at the sight coming down the escalator. "Big tits, did you know Prince Charming was coming?"

Fat Amy focuses on the escalator and sees the redhead holding Prince Charming's hand. Fat Amy mutters in response, "That is a negative tiny tits. Now squeal like a pig and act excited." The blonde starts smiling, waving and jumping up and down as Chloe comes down the escalator.

Following Amy's lead, Stacie does the same. _This day is getting better and better._

 **BACK TO PRESENT**

Chloe pulls away from the group hug, "Look at you sexy beasts! How are you guys?!"

Fat Amy pulls away and looks into Chloe's innocent, loving, blue eyes and couldn't help the next thing that came out of her mouth. "Beca is a dru-!". Stacie covers Fat Amy's mouth and pushes Amy a couple of steps away from Chloe all the while keeping her hand at the blonde's mouth. Once a couple steps away, Stacie angrily whispers, "are you trying to get me fired?"

Fat Amy moves Stacie's hand from her mouth, "you only get fired if YOU say it. Do you see those devilish blue eyes!? I gotta tell her."

Stacie slightly relaxes, "oh right, well don't yell it. I don't want this to be in a tabloid."

Chloe, with a nervous look on her face, overheard the entire conversation. "Guys... What is going on? What about Beca?"

Fat Amy comes up to Chloe and cups her hands around the redhead's left ear and whispers, "Beca is a drug and sex addict."

Chloe's eyes widen and mouth drops, "BECA IS A DRUG A-".

Fat Amy covers Chloe's mouth with her left hand and holds the back of Chloe's head with her right, effectively muffling the red head's voice. "Jesus Red, so uncool. There are ears everywhere."

Chloe takes a deep breath, processing this new information, and her eyes snap to Stacie, anger beginning to rise due to her friend's deceit. Casually, Fat Amy glances over her shoulder and sees Prince Charming awkwardly standing by his lonesome trying to give the group some privacy. "Chloe, why are you being rude and not introducing us to the tall, sexy, blonde over there?"

Chloe removes Fat Amy's hand, turns her attention to Amy and very calmly asks, "Where's Beca?"

Stacie begins to answer but Chloe interrupts her. "Oh no Stacie. I don't want to hear any more of your freaking lies. I will deal with you in a second." Stacie closes her mouth and looks away.

Fat Amy shyly defends Stacie, "Well actually, if anyone knows where Beca is...it's Stacie."

Chloe's anger grows. She takes a couple breaths, trying to control herself. "Stacie, where's Beca?"

Stacie crosses her arms defiantly and shrugs, "I can't tell you that."

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" Chloe starts to move towards Stacie but Fat Amy quickly grabs Chloe around the waist, lifts her off the ground and spins her away from the brunette, effectively putting her large body in between the two, "OKAY. Not the place to unleash the Kraken! Reel it back, reel it back. Pretty boy, hold Red for me". Chris obediently steps up and places a hand on Chloe's shoulder. Honestly not knowing what else to do. He has never seen this side of Chloe before.

Fat Amy lets out a deep breath, as she makes sure she is strategically blocking Chloe from getting to Stacie. The blonde, now Stacie's bodyguard, knows she needs to defuse the situation quickly before airport security locks them up. Fat Amy has been locked up by airport security before and it's an experience she does not want to repeat. She internally shudders at the thought before focusing at the matter at hand.

"...How about we get some ice cream and let Stacie explain?"

Chloe crosses her arms against her chest, looks away from her so called friend and gives a short nod. She may be fuming with anger but worry was starting to creep into her heart by the thought of what Beca has become in her absence and she needed answers. She has been waiting 23 months and 28 days for answers.

xxxxxxxxxx

Man, oh man. Shit got real, real quick... And unleashing the Kraken inside an airport is a terrible idea.

Reviews por favor.

How are we with the whole trust thing? Still trust me? lol

Still with me?

 **Up next: Some answers for Chloe**


	6. The Truth

Holy Cannoli! Over 100 followers. WOW. thanks guys! :) love you all. Thank you for the reviews. Since someone just asked for me to update with TWO pleases and my adrenaline is pumping from just watching San Andreas (If you like destruction and disaster, you should watch it), Here is the next chapter.

I still don't own pitch perfect but man oh man if I did...

xxxxxxx

 **CHAPTER 6: THE TRUTH**

Stacie leads the way to her SUV parked in the visitor's garage with Fat Amy a couple steps behind her and then the pair two steps behind the blonde. Fat Amy made sure to stay in between the two girls, for safe measures. The awkward tension between everyone was palpable.

Trying to relieve the awkward tension or increase it, motives unknown, Chris speaks up as they walk, "So since Chloe forgot to introduce me, my name is Chris…the boyfriend." All three girls abruptly stop causing Chris to stop as well. Fat Amy turns around with a big semi fake smile on her face, "Hi boyfriend. I'm Fat Amy. Chloe has told me so much about you in her letters. The sassy one over there "-She gestures to Stacie who has yet to turn around- "Tiny tits is Stacie. Soon to be a hobo."

Chris tilts his head to the side, "Uhm, nice to meet you both."

Chloe has yet to take her eyes off Stacie. She saw the brunette immediately tense up when Chris said "Boyfriend" and then saw her shoulders slump in what looks like defeat when Fat Amy said "Hobo" and then straighten up. _I'm clearly missing something._

Before Chloe could speak up, Stacie turns around with a smirk on her face. The brunette walks up to Chris with a little extra sway in her hips, puts a finger on his chest and slowly slides it to his abdomen. With her flirtatious voice Stacie introduces herself, "I'm Stacie and I can be anything you want me to be." Stacie gives him a wink. Chloe's mouth drops from disbelief of what she just witnessed. Chris starts stuttering, "H-Hi Stacie." His eyes quickly glance down to Stacie's cleavage for a millisecond before coming back up to Stacie's face. Stacie smirks. _Oh good, I can get rid of him if need be._ Stacie turns around and starts walking with a little more sway in her hips.

Chloe saw Chris' reaction and smacks him on the arm. _You have got to be kidding me._ Chris stiffens up and clears his throat. "So someone mentioned ice cream?"

The group continue to Stacie's SUV and Chris stops and looks at the car in awe. "St-Stacie this is your car?" Chloe also is impressed with the new looking blue Range Rover with black out tinted windows, and large black rims. It looked really expensive and it just pissed off Chloe more as she sees Chris gawking at the car. Chloe rolls her eyes.

"So Stacie, who did you have to sleep with to get a car like this?"

Stacie who was opening the driver side door, slams it shut, and faces Chloe. "You know what, you really don't want to know the answer to that question."

Fat Amy jumps in with her arms stretched out to make sure a catfight doesn't begin. "Chloe, Stacie is right, you really really realllllly don't want to know the answer to that question."

Chloe gives a small smile, "why is it some old geezer?"

Fat Amy begins to answer, "welllllllll actually-". Stacie couldn't stop her mouth from finishing Amy's sentence, "It was a thank you gift for saving my boss' life AND FOR NEVER FUCKING LEAVING!" Everyone's eyes widen in shock. This was also news to Fat Amy. Stacie's eyes widen because she will surely be jobless by the end of the week. Stacie looks to the ceiling, "FUCK." She runs her hand through her hair. "Just everyone get in the car and forget I said anything." Stacie opens the driver side door again, "For the sake of my livelihood lets pretend I didn't say that and I really did have sex with an old geezer, he drop dead, and left me his car." Stacie gets in the car without another word.

Chloe immediately feels bad for being a bitch, loads her luggage in the trunk, well Chris loaded the their luggage, and gets into the back of the car, Chris soon following suit. Chloe sighs. _Well now I feel awful, I really have missed a lot in two years….I wonder who Stacie's boss is and what does Stacie actually do. I need to calm down. Take deep breaths Chloe. Be patient._ _We just need ice cream and catch up and then someone can tell me what the hell is going on with Beca…..Beca….god I hope she is okay._ Chloe frowns and looks out the window as Stacie starts the car.

Fat Amy enters the passenger seat and turns and faces Chris, "Soooooo boyfriend, is there a place where we can like drop you off at? Maybe a library? You do read right? Or are you just charm and good looks. Us girls need serious girl time, no sexy men allowed."

Chris chuckles, "I can read Amy. And actually Chloe and I were just going to crash at my brother's spare bedroom here in LA until we figure out a place to live."

Fat Amy's face falls a little at the idea of those two living together but recovers quickly with a solution. The blonde taps her chin like if she was thinking, "That's one idea, but I have an equal if not better idea… How about you stay with your brother and Chloe crashes with Stacie or Bumper and I's place?"

Chloe cuts in, "I don't think me staying with Stacie would be a very good idea right now."

Stacie agrees and glares, "Yeah Fat Amy, that's not a very good idea."

Fat Amy settles into her seat and faces the front, "Then it's settled, redhead will be staying with me. Now, lets drop off boyfriend and then ICE CREAM! All this drama is making me hungry."

xxxx

After dropping off Chris, the three find themselves sitting down in the corner of a Ben and Jerry's ice cream parlor with their ice cream of choice. Chloe on one side, Stacie and Fat Amy on the other side of the table. Stacie, however, opted out of getting ice cream, something about fro-yo is better. Fat Amy quickly starts to dig into her very very large ice cream sundae.

Chloe is the first to speak, "So Stacie, Fat Amy can someone please tell me what's going on with Beca."

Stacie responds automatically, "Beca is fine."

Chloe glares, leans forward in her seat, and is ready to tell Stacie off but Fat Amy cuts in. "I got an idea." Chloe leans back in her chair and eats a scoop of ice cream and attempts to patiently wait. The ice cream relaxes her a little bit. If she wasn't so on edge right now, she might of moaned in delight. She really did miss America everything.

Fat Amy turns her chair fully to the left to face Stacie and gestures the brunette to do the same. Stacie rolls her eyes and obeys.

Fat Amy holds her sundae in front of her and takes another scoop. With half a mouthful she explains her brilliant plan. "Stacie, I want you to pretend Chloe is not here. It's just me and you talking."

Stacie considers this. _I guess that can work…_ Stacie nods, puts her left elbow on the table and covers the left side of her face with her hand so she physically couldn't see Chloe. "Okay."

Fat Amy smiles, "That's a great idea and I would totally do that too but then I couldn't eat my ice cream so lets pretend my third hand is doing that."

Chloe shakes her head at her friends' antics, "What are-"

Fat Amy snaps her head to Chloe, "Excuse me, you're not here. It's rude to interrupt a private conversation." Chloe raises her arms up momentarily in mock surrender and continues to eat her ice cream and waits.

Fat Amy brings her attention to Stacie once again, "Okay tiny tits, why do you keep saying 'Beca is fine' when we both know she is not fine?"

Stacie frowns, "Fat Amy you already know its part of my job."

Fat Amy shrugs, "I have a bad memory. Why can't you say anything more again?"

Stacie sighs, "Because a condition to my employment was to never talk about a Miss Chloe Beale and to not tell a Miss Chloe Beale about my boss and what she does. I'm sworn to secrecy. If I tell Chloe Beale anything, my boss will fire me. And I really really love my job."

Chloe scrunches her face in confusion. _What does Stacie's boss have to do with anything?_

Fat Amy reads Chloe's mind, "And who is your boss?"

"DJ BLISS."

Now Chloe was just getting frustrated, "Who the fuck is DJ BLISS?"

Fat Amy snaps her head towards Chloe again, "Jesus Chloe have you been living under a rock?" The blonde face Stacie once again. "What's DJ BLISS' real name?"

Stacie rolls her eyes. "You already know that. Why are you asking stupid questions?"

"Just answer the stupid question tiny tits."

"It's Beca. Beca is DJ BLISS. Beca is my boss."

Chloe's mouth drops and she tries to process everything. _So Stacie works for Beca and Beca told Stacie not to tell me anything or else she would fire her. Well that makes a lot more sense about how Stacie's been acting….wait that means Stacie saved her life? What the hell happened?... Why doesn't Beca want anything to do with me? FOR TWO FUCKING YEARS. Did I really freak her out that much to fucking ignore me and force our friend to keep quiet? I mean WHAT THE HELL Beca! It was just one kiss! And now she is a drug and sex addict? This doesn't sound like Beca at all. I'm going to slap some sense into that midget. I swear to god. She can't run from me anymore._

Chloe's mind was going a mile a minute but manages to snaps out of it when she hears Fat Amy's next question.

"True or False, Beca is a drug and sex addict."

Stacie sighs, "Its not that simple."

"True or False."

"False."

"LIAR!" Fat Amy shakes her spoon at Stacie.

"You gonna let me explain?"

Fat Amy takes another scoop of ice cream and nods.

"I think Beca becomes DJ BLISS to be someone else, to just be happy and carefree. Now, DJ BLISS, loves sex. She becomes a hunter like me. And sometimes the only way to control her is thru sex."

"Is that why you've been bumping nasties with her?" Fat Amy asks her nonchalantly.

Stacie mouth drops. Fat Amy just threw her under the bus and reversed it. Stacie cautiously looks behind her hand to see if Chloe heard the question. Just as she looks past her own hand, she sees Chloe's hand coming at her face. Stacie hides back under her hand and braces herself for the inevitable slap. **SLAP.** Stacie's hand takes most of the blow. Thank god Chloe's slap didn't hit her face. It still hurt nonetheless. Stacie stands up, shaking the sting out of her hand, "OW."

Chloe is fuming with so many different emotions, "You fucking promised you would watch after her! Now she is a fucking drug and sex addict and you take advantage of her!" Chloe moves to get around the table and to Stacie. Fat Amy quickly jumps in between them and grabs a hold of Chloe's wrists. "Wo there Red. Violence solves nothing. You're supposed to be the perky positive redhead that shits rainbows."

Stacie has had enough though, "Chloe, you have no right to judge me. You weren't here! I was. I've been her everything since you left. And I have been doing my best to keep her happy and safe. If you want to blame anyone of what she has become, blame yourself!"

"How is this my fault?!"

"She kissed you. Made her a cheater like her father. Destroy Jesse. She thinks she doesn't deserve love. You tell her you love her. You leave the country. She's confused as fuck. You find Prince Charming. She spirals downwards. I catch her. DJ BLISS is born. I be whatever she needs me to be. We have fun. We make a great team but I can't fix her. Only you can because you were the one who broke her!"

Chloe is speechless, guilt engulfing her heart like it did two years ago. Fat Amy is speechless, just speechless. Thankfully the only other person who heard this conversation was a Ben and Jerry's worker.

Stacie sees him, groans, takes a deep breath and walks over to the young male worker behind the cash register who looks at her in shock. Stacie grabs his apron and pulls him forward into a soft kiss despite her anger. She pulls away, "You heard nothing, do you understand?" The boy nods his head quickly. Stacie smiles, "Good boy." She slips a $100 bill into his apron, winks, and leaves him and her friends.

Fat Amy whispers to Chloe, "Stacie is Beca's personal assistant and publicist. We definitely do not want our conversation all over the internet." Chloe gives a slight nod in understanding but her mind was elsewhere. Fat Amy continues, "Stacie is also our ride." With that Fat Amy bolts to the exit to catch up with Stacie. Chloe sighs in defeat. _Life was so much easier in Costa Rica…_

 _xxxxx_

Hot damn. Stacie just smacked her with the truth.

What do you guys think?

Man, I wonder whats going to happen when Chloe finally sees Beca/DJ BLISS. What do you think is going to happen?

Also, I'll be moving for my next travel assignment in Los Angeles next week. My life is gonna get a little hectic. With some great motivation maybe I can get the next chapter out by this weekend before I move. If not, then next weekend.

til next time, lets keep up with the whole trust thing.

;)

xoxo

 **Up next: a bechloe reunion.**


	7. Proceed with Caution

Hi guys! I'm back with another update! Instead of packing, I wanted to bust this out for you guys. Thank you for the reviews and the follows. I can't believe little me is almost up to 150 followers! It's insane. Love you all (especially the guest who thinks this is the best PP2 fic out right now. I think you're crazy but I love you anyway lol. Oh and I apologize for the one heart I ripped out last chapter, here's a new one, fresh from the black market...so I can rip it out later.)

ANYWAYS, I bring you the moment you guys been waiting for!

oh boy.

I still don't own pitch perfect.

(reminder: story is rated M)

 **CHAPTER 7: PROCEED WITH CAUTION**

Stacie enters her SUV, closes her eyes, and puts her head against the steering wheel trying to control her panic. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Beca is going to fire me. Fuck fuck fuck. The one moment where Beca actually let me in and I tell Chloe. Fuck fuck fuck fuck. She is going to fire me and kick me out the apartment. Our really, really nice big apartment. Fuck fuck fuck. I'm going to become a hobo._ Stacie turns on the engine when she hears a knock on the window. She turns and sees Fat Amy. Stacie sighs and rolls down the window.

"What Fat Amy?" She couldn't help the bitterness in her voice. She was going to become a hobo after all.

Fat Amy is gasping for air at the side of the car. She puts one finger up signaling her to give her a second. Stacie rolls her eyes. "You really need to consider doing cardio."

Fat Amy straightens up, regaining her breath, "You skinny bitches just need to stop doing cardio and I would be fine."

Stacie rolls her eyes again. Definitely a trait she has picked up from being around Beca. By now, Chloe has caught up with the two and comes up right beside Fat Amy, unsure with what to say. She has been making assumptions and letting anger and frustration get the best of her. Which is very much unlike her but when it comes to Beca she is feeling way too many overwhelming emotions to even think clearly. And to find out Stacie has been fucking Beca on top of everything else, the feeling of betrayal and jealousy, however irrational it may be, is now added to the fire burning her heart.

Fat Amy speaks up, "Stacie, I know you're worried about becoming a hobo. I'm very worried for you. You just blew up back there and you are totes getting fired…IF.…IF Beca finds out. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Stacie looks at Fat Amy skeptically, "You want me to lie to Beca? You are willing to keep your mouth shut of what happened in there? FAT Amy, you couldn't even keep your mouth shut with Chloe!"

"AH! See but that's different. It's Chloe."

"And it's Beca." Stacie shoots back.

"No, no that's the new Beca. She doesn't count. We all want the old Beca back right?"

Fat Amy looks at the redhead and the brunette for agreement. The redhead nods and Stacie shrugs. Fat Amy and Chloe shoot Stacie a glare.

Stacie shrugs again, "I like the new Beca, she's fun. I just want her to be happy and safe and not just cause she is rolling."

"Well then that's more like the old Beca, right?"

Stacie sighs in defeat, "Uh, sure." _All this stress is going to give me wrinkles._

Fat Amy claps her hands, "Good, we are all in the agreement. We all want the old Beca back and in order to do that, you can't get fired. So this is the triangle of silence. This triangle will not tell Beca that Stacie betrayed her."

Stacie clenches her jaw at the word 'betrayal', through her teeth she replies, "I did not betray her." _I totally did…god, I hope I did the right thing._

Fat Amy waves it off, "yeah, yeah, yeah, sure. It doesn't matter."

Stacie goes to say something but this time Chloe speaks up, "Guys, I just really want to see Beca and see things with my own eyes. Maybe you guys are over-exaggerating and Beca is not that bad? Right? And if she is and if we need re-enforcements, I will call Bree, tell her it's an emergency and she will fly over and fix everything. I know it. Everything will be fine." Chloe smiles and nods her head to her plan, feeling hopeful.

Stacie interest piques on the possibility of Bree coming to LA. _That could be interesting, or utterly terrifying._

Fat Amy nods her head in agreement, "and if that doesn't work, I got a cousin in Tasmania that can make her be tripping so bad, she will become a nun."

Stacie's eyes widen, "NO BAD TRIPS. I am serious, bad trips and Beca, No. No. No cousin from Tasmania."

Chloe agrees with Stacie on that, "Lets hope it won't come to that. So, Stacie, where's Beca?"

Stacie sighs. Her friends are too determined at this point and this can escalate real quickly if Aubrey also attacks the DJ. "Guys, she really is not that bad…" Fat Amy and Chloe give her a look of 'we don't believe you'.

Stacie rolls her eyes, too late to turn back now. "Are we in the triangle of silence?" _Might as well go along with it so I can intervene if need be._

Chloe and Fat Amy quickly nod their heads.

"If I tell you where to find her, you leave Aubrey out of this." _Aubrey would blow chunks and then kill me and then Beca…_

Fat Amy and Chloe look to each other and have a silent conversation with their eyes before turning back towards Stacie and nod in agreement with fingers crossed where Stacie can't see them.

"Fine, Well… right now she is working with an artist. But I can tell you what club DJ BLISS will be tonight. Then you can see things for yourself."

Chloe sighs with relief to finally be able to see Beca, "Thank you Stacie…..uhm…I'm sorry I hit you back there. That wasn't fair of me."

"You're right. It wasn't. Especially when you have Prince Charming." Stacie says with all seriousness.

Chloe looks away. _Oh yeah. Chris. I nearly forgot about him._

Fat Amy comes to Chloe's aid, sort of. "How about we go back to my place, get ginger all settled and then go hit this club like the old days…. Do we want to invite Prince Charming?"

"NO." Stacie and surprisingly Chloe answer in unison.

Fat Amy quickly puts her hand up in surrender. "…What about Bumper? I mean it is a club. If I don't bring my man then I will be hit on all night long and I am a one-man show now. Gotta stay away from temptation."

Stacie sighs, ignoring Fat Amy's question, and unlocks the doors so her friends can get in. _I'm going to regret this._

 _Xxxx_

A sexy looking Stacie in a short tight blue dress leads Chloe, Fat Amy, and Bumper to the entrance of a club, walking past a very long line of patrons waiting for entry. After they settled Chloe at Fat Amy's place earlier that day, the group made a quick shopping trip to find something sexy for Chloe to wear since she didn't pack any club attire to Costa Rica. Chloe felt uncomfortable of the thought of being too flashy or scandalous, opted to buy black skinny jeans and a light blue top that hung loosely on her body but still had a moderate about of cleavage showing due to its dipping neckline. Just because she didn't feel comfortable with showing a lot of flesh since her incident in Costa Rica doesn't mean she wanted to dress like a Christian schoolgirl either. A small part of her wished Chris was there so he can protect her from all unwanted advances. Even though it's been six months, Chloe still felt traumatized by her helplessness in that situation. Her sexy confidence that just radiated off her during college definitely took a blow. Despite all her college hook ups and drunken shenanigans at frat parties where she could barely see straight, Chloe never felt violated or powerless like she did with those men. Just the thought of it now made Chloe's heart rate increase as they walk along the sidewalk getting closer and closer to the club entrance. _Deep breaths Chloe. Everything will be fine. No one's going to harass you. Stop being paranoid. Just focus on seeing Beca._

Bumper, oblivious to Chloe's mental battle, was enjoying taunting the customers in line. "Ladies, ladies, ladies. Don't you wish you had a piece of all this. VIP coming through. Fellas keep a leash on your misses, don't wanna lose them."

Fat Amy couldn't help but eye some sexy men in line, before directing her gaze to Bumper, linking their arms, "Yeah baby, you best keep a leash on me tonight, there are a lot of sexy beasts looking to be tamed." Bumper's eyebrows momentarily shoot up but quickly return to his confident demeanor.

"I'm not worried, once you go Bumper, you can't go back."

Fat Amy nods her head in agreement, "True, besides these sexy beasts don't have anything on my Bumper bear."

Overhearing their conversation, Chloe and Stacie mentally gag. Fat Amy directs her attention to Stacie, "Stacie, I may have only been in LA for a couple of months, and not to doubt your vaj power, but are we really just gonna walk up and they let us in. I mean, I know my sexy fat ass can get us in when I was single but I can only use my seduction powers on my man now."

Stacie laughs and glances at Fat Amy, "Perks of my perfect job." Adds a little wink for fun. Chloe catches that wink and her slowly growing anxiety was doused with a splash of jealousy.

"Stace, I thought you said Beca didn't know we were coming, how are we on the VIP list?"

Stacie simply replies, "I'm always on the list."

Stacie's mood has definitely changed from earlier today. After their little shopping trip, she dropped off Chloe and Amy so she could get ready herself. Loaded with three shots of tequila to calm her worries, Stacie has a happy buzz going. Between the tequila, the approaching club that she knows oh so well, her DJ's club music, and basically the return to her familiar LA life, Stacie was back to her carefree confident self.

In the event that she does get fired, Stacie's newly developed plan B (created throwing back shots of tequila) is to grovel for forgiveness to Beca and then literally fuck her way into DJ's good graces. If her friendship with Chloe has to become collateral damage, then so be it. It could be the guilt from earlier but her loyalty is first to Beca, all sides of Beca. Just like how she considers to be Beca's Everything, Beca is her Everything and if this reunion ends up hurting more than helping, she will do whatever it takes to protect Beca and her own job first. Besides, it's been two years, Chloe has Prince Charming and Beca has Stacie and her successful music career. Their paths do not need to intertwine. They would probably be just fine without the redhead. Stacie will just have to find another way to open Beca's heart to love and somehow make her be more soberly present in life AND stay clear of bad influences. The tall brunette will just continue taking care of the DJ and pray that she never has to rush Beca to the hospital again. The hospital incident was a one-time thing. Has to be. It was two months ago and it was the first and last time the DJ let her new friend Alice shoot her up with a needle. _Fucking Alice…God I hope I don't regret this…fuck I need another shot._ Thinking of the past was ruining her buzz.

The group reach the very large but very handsome bouncer at the door. He smiles at Stacie and unclips the velvet rope, allowing entrance, "Hey Princess. You look gorgeous as always."

Stacie smiles, leans up and kisses the man on the cheek, "Kyle you are too sweet to me."

Kyle glances at the people accompanying Stacie and sees a very fresh and pretty redhead. "And who's your new and drop dead gorgeous friend?"

Fat Amy steps up and offers her hand, "You are sweet, I'm Fat Amy." Bumper silently fumes in the background. Kyle lets out a small laugh and takes Fat Amy's hand, brings it to his lips and kisses the back gently. "Nice to meet you Fat Amy" Kyle replies softly before his eyes look at the redhead again. Chloe tenses under his stare and offers a small smile before looking away. Stacie sees the interaction and gently pats Kyle's chest.

"Off limits Big man."

Kyle frowns, "Is she with you?"

Stacie ponders her response, "…consider her another Princess."

Kyle's eyes widen and straightens up, "Yes, Princess. You ladies enjoy your night."

Stacie smiles at the reaction and replies with a friendly but serious tone, "Oh tonight is going to suck, do me a favor and have one of your uber friends on standby? Now, I need a drink. Bye Kyle."

The group starts to walk past Kyle in single file when Bumper yells up to Stacie, "Hey Stacie, I didn't realize there were princesses in brothels." Bumper starts to laugh at his own joke. Fat Amy turns to hit her sometimes incredibly rude fiancé but Kyle grabs a handful of Bumper's shirt from behind and pulls him back outside. Bumper stumbles and the group turns around to see Bumper stumbling backwards outside. Kyle clips the velvet rope back and crosses his arms.

"Disrespecting the Princess results in no entry. Enjoy your night elsewhere."

Bumper is dumfounded, Fat Amy and Chloe are shocked, and Stacie smirks, her mood rapidly improving. Stacie walks back to Kyle and rubs his back with one hand before giving him another kiss on the cheek. She looks at Bumper with a smirk still on her face and says with a very innocent voice, "Don't you know never to disrespect a princess? Tisk Tisk Tisk." She gives him a goodbye wave to rub it in and starts to head into the club. _God I love my life._

Chloe and Fat Amy look at each other clearly missing something. Yes, what Bumper said was very rude but for the bouncer to quickly remove him was unexpected. Deserving, but unexpected. The two were also curious to why Kyle was only referring to Stacie as Princess but chopped it down to an endearing pet name that would tease her about later. Maybe Kyle is Stacie's boyfriend? But the two were unaware of any love interest in Stacie's life.

Fat Amy shrugs, "Bye Honey bear, I'll see you when I get home." And with that, Fat Amy follows Stacie inside, preparing to fully question and tease Stacie about Kyle. Chloe shakes her head and a small smile comes across her face of how cute and admirable Kyle's action was for the sake of defending the "Princess" 's honor. _That was kinda awesome._ Chloe follows her friends inside, fully intending to figure out what just happened. Chloe's body starts to relax as a sense of safety invisibly wraps around her as she recalls Stacie telling Kyle to consider her a princess as well.

xxxx

From the platform, DJ BLISS watches the bright colored crowd dancing to the music in a smoky haze, their energy feeding into her high causing her soul to vibrate with happiness. She is ecstatic and free with the giddy smirk permanently set on her face. This is the time where she feels happy without a care in the world. No stress. No responsibilities. No void.

BLISS happily sighs as she continues to look out into the crowd, her eyes immediately lock onto vibrantly red hair by the bar. _Her hair looks like its on fire! Cool! She's probably hot too. I must go see._ The brunette queues up a couple of songs to keep playing as she goes off and tries to get a look at the woman with red hair.

Xxx

The group reaches the bar and Stacie immediately waves the bartender over. He quickly rushes over at the sight of Stacie.

"I need three shots of tequila." She looks over to her friends, "Do you guys want anything?"

Fat Amy and Chloe find themselves shocked again. Fat Amy speaks up, "Yeah put me down for a shot." Chloe nods in agreement, "Same."

Stacie turns back to the bartender and signals for two more shots. The Bartender places five shot glasses in front of Stacie and pours the tequila. Chloe can't help but worry about Stacie's three. Fat Amy is the first to speak up, "Planning on getting wasted on us Legs?"

"Just getting prepared."

Chloe gives her a curious look, "Prepared for what?"

Stacie looks at Chloe, the woman that can fix or ruin Beca. "For anything that can happen in the next ten minutes." Stacie slides over her friends' shots before quickly downing hers, ignoring the burning in the back of her throat. The other two follow suit. Before Stacie can get to glass #3, Fat Amy grabs it away from her.

"Sharing is caring Tiny tits." And downs the drink. Fat Amy then reaches into her purse and starts pulling out money. Stacie scrunches her nose in confusion and waves it off.

"My drinks are free Amy."

Now Amy looks a little confused, "Free? You banging the bartender too? Man I miss being single."

Stacie chuckles and shakes her head. Her happy buzz coming back. "Bryan wishes but no. Just another perk of being a Princess."

Chloe speaks up, "Okay okay okay, mind explaining the whole princess thing?" Amy points to Chloe and nods in agreement. She would also like to know.

Stacie smiles and shrugs, "Special treatment made by the owners. I'll explain late—I'm gonna not be here. I was never here. I did not bring you guys. Okay, bye." Stacie quickly disappears. Unbeknownst to her two very confused friends, her DJ senses were tingling. The woman of the hour was near and Stacie's liquid courage hasn't kicked in yet.

Chloe turns to Amy, "Am I the only one really confused?"

Fat Amy see someone behind Chloe, her eyes widen but recovers and throws her arms in the air, "SHORT STACK!" Fat Amy rushes around Chloe and gives Beca a bear hug. Beca giggles and returns the hug, feeling the happiness of her large friend. Fat Amy pulls away, "Guess who's back! TA-DA!"

DJ BLISS and Chloe's bright blue eyes lock. Her permanently giddy smirk faltering slightly as she attempts to process the person in front of her.

Before she can even think about it, Chloe rushes to the DJ and gives her a big crushing hug, burying her head into her neck. All of today's emotions temporarily forgotten.

Beca's breath hitch as her senses go into overdrive. Still unable to really process what's going on, she slowly wraps her arms around the redhead and surrenders to the feeling of the overwhelmingly warm embracing from the beautiful red head woman with breathtakingly blue eyes.

The first thing BLISS processed was how her skin was on fire. Sure, she gets that sensation on her hook ups, but this was more intense and she wanted more. BLISS' suddenly darker blue eyes find Stacie intensely staring at her slowly shaking her head, signaling the hunter to back down. Stacie knows those eyes. Those eyes don't see Chloe for Chloe. Just prey. Stacie knows that would only end in disaster.

Still with her permanent smirk, BLISS rolls her eyes and blows a kiss towards Stacie before pulling away from the reluctant redhead who seemed sadden by the release. BLISS looks at the redhead and then at Fat Amy, "You ladies have a good night, drinks are on me." She sends a wink to the redhead and turns to leave.

"Beca, wait." Chloe grabs her hand turning her back to her. By reflex, BLISS pulls Chloe towards her, there faces now inches apart. Shock and flustered Chloe doesn't dare more as she stares into Beca's familiar yet unfamiliar eyes, ignoring the uneasy feeling it was inflicting. BLISS leans in and places a lingering kiss on the redhead's flushed cheek and slowly moves her lips to the other woman's ear (sending shivers down Chloe's spine) and whispers, "Have a good night."

BLISS quickly disappears into the crowd. Fat Amy moves to stand next to a stunned Chloe, "What was that?"

Chloe shakes her head, "I…I don't know, but that wasn't Beca."

Fat Amy pats Chloe on the back, "Told ya so. But we can deal with that later. Right now drinks are on the Short Fry so lets go annihilate the bar and save the world tomorrow."

Chloe slowly nods, not knowing what else to do, and follows Fat Amy to an opening at the bar.

xxxxx

BLISS pushes Stacie against a wall in the empty club office. Stacie starts to panic, "DJ I can expla—". BLISS grabs the back of Stacie's neck and crashes her lips to hers, effectively shutting her up. BLISS quickly escalating the kiss and presses her body against her fuck buddy, getting lost in the sensation and desire. The smaller brunette's lips quickly move to the neck, finding that sweet spot, and giving it a little bite. Stacie couldn't help but moan out from pleasure and pain.

"Fuck, I didn't see this coming."

BLISS starts sucking on the sensitive area and hikes Stacie's dress up above her waist, exposing her black lacy thong. The smaller brunette grabs the back of Stacie's right thigh and lifts it up and around her waist, effectively positioning herself in between the long legs and snaking her left hand around Stacie's waist stabilizing her.

"DJ, you need to finish your…"

Ignoring Stacie once again, BLISS moves Stacie's underwear to the side and quickly plunges two fingers into her. Stacie's head flies back, body involuntarily arching towards the smaller woman and lets out a loud moan.

"Ohhhh fuck, nevermind." Stacie grabs the DJ's face and their lips crash again. Letting the DJ have her way with her because that's what DJ BLISS needs right now. The DJ wants to drown in sexual desire, to have her skin ablaze, to hear the sweetest sounds echoing inside her head and then fly down to her core, and lastly to squash all thoughts and unexplained dulled feelings of…something that the redhead created when she hugged her.

xxxx

 ***drops the mic and hides***

Don't hate me.

Feel free to send me your thoughts via reviews.


	8. Morning After

How are we with the trust thing? Did I lose you guys? Do you want me to continue the story? Let me know.

I think we deserve some BECHLOE interaction.

 **CHAPTER 8: MORNING AFTER**

Beca slowly wakes up and is immediately met with a massive pounding headache. She groans into her pillow. _Ow, how much did I have to drink last night…ugh why did I drink?_ Suddenly an intense urge to vomit comes on and the brunette quickly scrambles out of bed and into her own private bathroom and release liquid content into the toilet. Barely making it. _What in the hell did I drink last night?_ Beca flushes the toilet and quickly brushes her teeth. _Better yet, what the hell happened last night?...I feel like I was hallucinating at one point._ Beca tries to filter through a very hazy memory of last night but was unable to bring anything to the surface. She returns to her room and glances at her bed. No Stacie. No overnight guest. _Huh. Stacie must be in her room._ Immediately reminded of her massive painful headache, she squeezes her eyes shut and gently grabs her head. Like that would help. She lets out another groan and grabs a pair of sunglasses on the dresser, hoping it will block out the light. Beca glances down and notices what she was wearing or lack thereof. With just a bra and underwear, she quickly donned on an XL large hoodie, small shorts, and puts her hoodie up to cover her face. _I don't even remember how I got home…_ She slowly, very slowly, walks out her room and heads downstairs to the kitchen to where the trusty Advil bottle was seen last. Keeping her eyes trained to the ground and eyes half shut, she makes it to the fridge and grabs bottled water and quickly takes out some Advil that was sitting on the island counter. _Why do we keep the Advil in the kitchen anyways? God this water is delicious._ Beca chugs down the rest of the water, haphazardly throws it in the general direction of the trashcan. She immediately regrets it when it makes a loud noise against the floor. She groans again and grabs another bottle from the fridge and starts chugging.

"Well someone's thirsty," says a familiar soft voice behind her.

Beca unattractively spits out the water onto the counter and immediately starts coughing. She was definitely startled to say the least. That reaction was not very badass. She slowly collects herself, half afraid to turn around. _I'm probably hearing things now._ That was not Stacie's voice. Beca slowly turns around and sees Chloe with disheveled hair and in club attire. _Chloe?...Yup I'm hallucinating. I've officially lost my mind. I need to cut back on the goody bag._ Beca suspiciously eyes the possible hallucination in front of her, unsure of what to do. Despite fake Chloe's disheveled look, she still looked beautiful. _She is in Costa Rica with Mr. Perfect. She doesn't know where I live. I'm either dreaming or hallucinating._

Chloe bites her lip, unable to take the silence any longer and tries again. "Hi…."

Beca's heart rate inexplicably quickens but replies, "Hi." Still trying to decide if she is dreaming or hallucinating or this is really happening.

Chloe can practically hear the cogs in the short woman's head turning. "Uhm, penny for your thoughts?"

 _If this IS in my mind, some honesty wouldn't hurt..._ "I can't decide if I'm dreaming or hallucinating..."

A small smile comes across Chloe's face, "you dream about me?"

Beca purses her lips. _More like haunted..._ and that is something Beca will never admit to, figment of her imagination or not.

"NoPe." with emphasis on the P sound.

Chloe leans forward on the island kitchen counter that stood between the two, this odd conversation making her curious to say the least. This was already a completely different experience from last night.

"Why do you think I'm not real?" she asks in a very sweet, innocent voice.

"Because the real Chloe should be in Costa Rica with the man of her dreams and she doesn't know where I live nor has a key to get in, annnnnd if she was here right now she would hug me to death or be extremely angry with me."

Chloe straights up and gets serious, "Oh believe me Beca Mitchell, I am extremely angry with you."

Beca involuntarily flinches to the change in tone and immediately feels like a child being scolded by a parent. A very familiar dark, heavy emotional cloud starts to wrap around her heart, slowly bringing her mood down, and making it hard to breathe.

Chloe continues, "and I'm back from Costa Rica and I hugged you last night."

Beca's eyes widen as a vague memory of a red haired woman hugging her last night _. Shit. Maybe I'm not hallucinating or I'm still hallucinating. I'm losing my mind._

Without looking away from Chloe, Beca decides to call for Stacie for help. She would be able to tell her if she is going crazy.

"Stacie?!"

"I think I heard her sneak out."

As if on cue, Stacie comes through the door with a tray of three Starbucks cups. She looks up and sees Chloe and Beca at a stand off, "oh shit..."

Beca raises her eyebrow at Stacie, "so you see her too?"

Stacie seriously contemplates on lying to Beca. It would make her life easier.

"She's here and Beca, I can explain everything."

A wave of emotions crash into Beca as everything fall into place. Chloe is real. Chloe was there last night. Saw her as DJ BLISS and just saw her question her sanity. Trying to control her anger towards Stacie and embarrassment from Chloe, Beca was unable to mask her anger, "You brought her to my club."

Stacie quickly rushes out a response, "I-I-I...she...they...nothing bad happened... I swear...They got really wasted. Bumper came to pick them up and Bumper and Fat Amy were practically having sex on the hood of the car...I couldn't leave Chloe to that...so I brought her here... She passed out...you ended up passed out at the club office so I went and got you and had Kyle carry you in…I was going to take her to Fat Amy's before you woke up…You're not suppose to be awake...here have some coffee. Have mercy on my soul, I love you." Stacie extends the coffee tray towards Beca. _Please don't fire me._

Chloe tries to help Stacie's case, "Beca, please don't be mad at Stace, she was saving my ass from a possibly traumatizing experience."

Beca doesn't take her eyes off Stacie but grabs the peace offering because she really needed coffee right now and her headache was still raging full force. Stacie was not forgiven.

Suddenly there is a knock on the door. A confused look comes across both Stacie and Beca. Beca speaks up, "Did you invite anyone else?"

"No? No." Stacie puts the rest of the coffee down on the counter and opens the door. A short attractive blonde with a messenger bag steps in the apartment.

Stacie rolls her eyes, "It's fucking Alice….what are you doing here?"

Alice smirks, "Oh sexy baby, don't be like that. You know you want me."

Stacie twists her face in disgust, "In your dreams Alice."

Alice takes a step towards Stacie, "Oh you are, and we are at it all night long."

Stacie scoffs and takes a step back, "God you just won't quit. What are you doing here?"

Alice takes a step forward, "DJ called me last night, I'm here to make a delivery but you know Aphrodite, I would come for you….You should upgrade from the DJ and move up to the big leagues. We can have sooo much fun."

Beca hides her surprise and glances at a confused Chloe before her eyes train on the refrigerator. Keeping her eyes away from everyone else. _This can't possibly be happening. "_ Alice, lets go upstairs."

Without taking her eyes off Stacie, Alice responds to Beca, "Oh DJ, you know I'm harmless….unless, your wifey doesn't want me to be." Beca and Stacie roll their eyes. Stacie takes a step back trying to keep her distance, "Alice, you and I will never happen. Beca can you please put a leash on this thing? She's making me uncomfortable."

Alice takes a step forward and puts a hand on Stacie's waist. Stacie immediately pushes it away. Beca's eyes narrow and clenches her jaw, "Alice, she's off limits. Let's go upstairs."

Alice rolls her eyes and directs her attention to Beca, "DJ you should really share. You are willing to share everyone else but wifey here. Think of all the fun all three of us could be having."

Beca, attempting to keep her cool, keeps her voice even and nonchalantly replies with a shrug, "I don't own her. She said no. That's that. Now let's go upstairs."

Alice notices the other woman in the room and takes a step towards Chloe, "You look like fun. I haven't met you yet. I'm Alice. The woman who can blow your mind tonight."

Chloe raises her eyebrow, unimpressed with this entire scene of absurd inappropriate behavior of Alice. "Chloe, also very not interested."

Alice takes another step towards Chloe. Beca tenses and let's out a warning. "Alice."

Alice looks at Beca, "She can't possibly be off limits too, you don't even like redheads."

Chloe tilts her head to the side, "What do you mean Beca doesn't like redheads?"

Alice smirks and takes another step towards Chloe, "I've never seen DJ take home a redhead. It's a shame really. They are freaks in between the sheets. Am I right? You wild in bed? Because I would love to find out." Alice reaches for Chloe's waist when Beca quickly steps in between Chloe and Alice.

"She is also off limits. Now fucking meet me upstairs or get out."

Alice rolls her eyes at the smaller woman but takes a step back, "You can't have two wives DJ. You gotta share one with me. Sharing is caring ya know."

Beca crosses her arms, "I don't have to share shit. They're my friends, they said no. That's it. Now upstairs."

Beca grabs Alice's arm and leads her upstairs, away from her friends, so they can make the exchange and Beca can get Alice away from Stacie and Chloe as quickly as possible.

Stacie sighs as the two disappear upstairs. _…Fucking Alice._

Chloe looks at Stacie, "What the hell was that?"

Stacie shakes her head, "Fucking trouble."

xxxxx

Hmmm what do you think? Continue? not?

I'm somewhat settled at my temporary place. I would have worked on this sooner but LA pride was this weekend. If you guys want me to continue, I can work on the next chapter ASAP.

Let me know, hopefully you still trust me.


	9. Morning After Part 2

And I am back by popular demand. Thank you for all the reviews and follows. It makes me soo happy that you guys are enjoying the story so far AND want more. I feel the pressure, I hope I don't disappoint. I don't know how many chapters this fic will be. I don't plan that far ahead so it's going to be a mystery to you and to me but it's safe to say it's not ending right now lol.

I don't own Pitch perfect.

 **CHAPTER 9: MORNING AFTER PART 2**

Chloe and Stacie were sitting in the living room making light conversation. It's been about an hour since Beca dragged Alice upstairs. Chloe was getting worried. She didn't know what was going on up there, she had an idea, an idea she didn't want to accept. Stacie was getting more and more fidgety, between picking at her nails and her bouncing knee, Chloe knew Stacie was nervous.

Chloe decides to end the light conversation, "Should we check on them?"

Stacie's bouncing knee stops. "I should take you to Amy's. Come on." Stacie stands up and starts heading to the front door. _Chloe shouldn't be here right now. I shouldn't have brought her here. She should never have met Alice. Chloe doesn't belong here. There is no way sweet little Chloe can play this game. Beca is going to kill me._

Chloe frowns but doesn't move, "But I want to talk to Beca."

Stacie stops, lets out a big sigh, trying to control her nerves, "Chloe… sweet, sweet, innocent Chloe…"-Chloe raises her eyebrow- "how do I put this delicately…Beca won't wanna have that kinda talk right now."

Chloe shakes her head, "Then how do I make her talk to me?"

Stacie shrugs, "Figure it out. Play the game."

Chloe shakes her head again, "This is not a game to me Stacie. Beca is not a game."

Stacie rolls her eyes, "Beca is not a game but Bliss is. You wanna get close enough to Beca, you need to be able to handle Bliss. And I don't think you can play this game. So, let's get you out of here. Beca would not want you to see this."

Chloe shakes her head and stands up, "I'm not leaving, I'll jump through whatever hoops I have to but I'm going to fix everything."

"Then play the game," Stacie says it like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Which to Stacie, it is the most obvious thing but then again she has been doing this for a while. She is a pro at this game, at Bliss, at Beca.

"How?"

Stacie rolls her eyes, "Do I have to give you all the answers?"

Chloe starts to get frustrated. She needs answers. She needs someone to tell her what to do, how to help and unfortunately the only person that can do that is Stacie, the questionable friend who she is jealous of. Stacie has Beca. Stacie was able to get out of the platonic zone even Beca's friend was calling Stacie, Beca's wifey. "Wifey", that word made Chloe's inside twist in discomfort….and jealousy. Chloe wishes she knew what to do, how to magically fix Beca. But how? She doesn't even know what's broken. _Where do I even start?_

Chloe sighs in defeat, hating that she has to admit, "I don't know what to do…"

Stacie gives her a sympathetic look. _I guess I can throw her a bone._

"Just be yourself. Be Chloe….OH and for the love of sex, don't run."

In a small voice, Chloe responds, "I won't." _I'm not going anywhere._

Stacie tilts her head, "You sure? You don't sound sure. I swear to sex Chloe…if you're not sure, you will be doing more harm than good and I can't have that."

Chloe responds with a stronger voice, "I'm sure."

"Great. Oh, and get rid of Chris."

Chloe sighs, "What does Chris have to do with anything?" _He's such a sweet guy._

Stacie raises her eyebrow, "You're kidding right?"

Chloe pleads, "I can't just dump Chris, he's been so sweet to me, he helped me soo much in Costa Rica. I care about him." _I'd be a terrible person to dump him the second I come back to America…_

"Welp." Stacie opens the door and steps to the side. "It's either Beca or Chris. All in or all out? That's always been you're biggest mistake with Beca."

Chloe's face twists in confusion, "Excuse me but what's my biggest mistake with Beca? I've been her best friend for years."

Stacie shakes her head, secretly enjoying this. In this life, in this world, Stacie is not the clueless one. She has come a long way since college and in this world; she was not the sex-obsessed airhead that didn't have to take care of anyone but herself. Here, she was sexy, responsible, fun, confident, occasionally lightheaded, and had a person to take care of and someone who looked after her as well. Here, she was a Princess. A Princess that apparently had all the answers to the biggest puzzle.

"Exactly. The only time you went all in was when there was no time left, which was quite shitty. So, Chris or Beca? Pick one."

Chloe's shoulders drop. Stacie was right. It was quite shitty. That was two years ago. This is now and Chloe is determined to make things right, to do things right. It was Beca all those years ago and it is still Beca. Chris was a safety net, a distraction but if Chloe were to be honest to herself, she has yet to move on from the small DJ. Why else would she be soo jealous and angry at Stacie. Hell, she wouldn't mind being Stacie. Stacie had Beca. Maybe not fully but she has gotten farther than Chloe ever did.

Timing…and Jesse… were factors all those years ago. They weren't now. There were no more obstacles in her way, no more excuses. She needed to swallow her soul crushing fear of Beca rejecting her and go all in.

The redhead walks to the door, slowly closes it, and gently presses her forehead against it. In a gentle whisper, "You know it's Beca. It's always been Beca for me…. I'm all in."

Stacie leans against the doorframe, close to the redhead, hiding her mixed emotions and whispers in return, "Good." 

Alice, who was heading out, sees the two women all close and personal, she couldn't help but smirk. "Well, well, well, ain't this a sexy sight. How about we make it a threesome and make all your dreams come true?"

Both women roll their eyes and move away from the door. Stacie smiles, "Finally leaving? Good." Stacie swings the door open and Chloe catches it, keeping it open. "Don't come back."

Alice smiles, "Oh before I leave, DJ has agreed for me to carry out your punishment."

Stacie's face fell, "You're kidding, she wouldn't." Chloe's mouth drops. _Stacie is really going to get punished?_

Alice continues to smile, "It took a bit of persuading…" –she shakes her messenger bag- "but she finally agreed. Someone must have been a very bad wifey. She wouldn't tell me what you did though. What'd you do? Fuck someone else? Now you know Sexy Thing, if you wanna stray away from the DJ, it should be to me. Nobody lesser."

Stacie rolls her eyes, "God you're an idiot. I can have sex with anyone I want, I choose not to have sex with you."

Alice doesn't give up, "You'll come around. They always do."

Chloe couldn't help but read into Alice's words. _What kind of relationship does Stacie and Beca have? Are they a thing? But then why does Stacie want me to choose between Beca and Chris if she wants Beca too? What does Stacie want?_

Stacie runs her hand through her hair, trying to calm her nerves. _At least I'm not getting fired…._ "God, I'm afraid to ask but what did she agree to?"

"In my opinion, it's not a punishment. It's really a reward. She has agreed to give me a little taste. Or well, you get a little taste of me. I'm sure you will be back for more."

Stacie defensively crosses her arms and looks away, "What's the punishment Alice?"

Alice walks up to Stacie, "I get to kiss you. See, reward, not punishment."

Stacie gags but looks back at Alice, "Then I would be forgiven?"

Alice shrugs, "Maybe."

Beca comes downstairs, dressed with her backpack, but remains silent.

Chloe feels the urge to defend Stacie, speaks up, "Beca, this is not really fair or funny."

Beca shrugs, purposely trying to convey a 'I don't care' attitude.

Stacie speaks up, "Chloe it's fine. It's not going to kill me."

Chloe doesn't let up, "If Stacie gets punished than I should be punished too because it was my fault."

Beca shrugs again.

Alice cheers, "God I love you DJ."

Alice grabs Stacie's hips and pulls her closer. Stacie gives Beca a pleading look, hoping the DJ will suddenly say 'Just kidding'. Stacie sees Beca shake her head slightly. _Thank god._ Stacie quickly puts her index finger against Alice's lips and smirks, "Keep dreaming honey." Stacie quickly grabs Alice's hands on her hips and pushes them away.

Alice looks to Beca for answers. Beca shrugs again.

"You're playing with my heart DJ."

Beca gives her a smile, "You deserved it. Trying to persuade me to pimp out Stacie? Come on, really? I'm kind of insulted."

"Ya know, I bet if you weren't here, you're wifey would be all over me."

Beca shrugs. "You're welcome to stay, I'm outta here."- Looks at Stacie and just shakes her head. Beca doesn't even want to voice or acknowledge her anger for the taller brunette right now. The faster she can get out of the apartment and escape, the better. This apartment has become very suffocating. She's hiding it but beneath the surface, Beca's heart rate is high, her breaths are short and quick, chest feeling tight and constricting, and she is currently focusing a lot of energy to keep her hands from twitching. As much as she wanted to light a joint to calm her nerves, she didn't want to do it with Chloe nearby. She saw the concern in Chloe's eyes earlier. She thinks she has a problem. She doesn't have a problem.

Beca looks at Chloe with the intention of saying a simple nonchalant goodbye but the words get stuck in her throat as her eyes fall into the memorizing blue eyes that haunted her sober nights. Her already accelerated heart rate starts to pound against her chest and radiate to her eardrums. Or was that the headache? It didn't matter. Beca's eyesight is starting to swim in and out of focus. She needed to get out of there. Now. _Fuck._ Beca manages to give a stoic nod and in an agonizingly slow, casual manner, walks out the door even though every cell in her body wanted her to run out the door as fast as she can. She needs to escape physically and emotionally ASAP.

Once the DJ is gone, Alice claps and rubs her hands together, "Well, now that the DJ is gone, let's have that three-" Before Alice can finish her sentence she is pushed out the apartment with the door quickly slamming behind her.

Xxx

Taylor takes a break from brainstorming more lyrics for her new song and leans back against the leather couch in the recording studio. She looks at Beca. The small brunette was sitting on the floor, concentrating on writing something down on paper on the coffee table. They have only been there for a couple of hours but they were making major progress in piecing together a song. At first Taylor just had the DJ meet her in the conference room to show her the new chorus she created. She even brought along her guitar to demo. Sure she could have just sung it over the phone but she wanted to sit down with Beca and create. She wasn't that surprised when the DJ showed up late, again. She was surprised, however, when the DJ arrived enthusiastic and all smiles. Taylor took one look at the DJ and knew she must have been on something because that was a complete 180 of the woman she met yesterday.

Nonetheless, she demo'd what she had so far and sung the chorus while strumming the guitar. Now the sound wasn't quite right but that is why she wanted Beca's input. She didn't expect Beca to grab her guitar and leave the conference room. Taylor ended up following her into a recording studio on a different level in the building. The DJ gently tossed her guitar onto one of the couches and went straight to the soundboard, plugging in extra equipment. Taylor was about to tell the woman off but bit her tongue when the DJ started tapping out different drumbeats. Before she knew it, Beca played a beat on the overhead speaker and Taylor couldn't help the big smile that came across her face. That was it.

That was a couple of hours ago and Taylor needed a break, her creativity was fizzling out. She needs something to spark more inspiration, so Taylor bravely decided to try and get Beca talking.

"Beca, can I ask you a question?"

Beca looks up from her piece of paper and simply nods, not trusting the words that may come out of her mouth. She needs to stay professional and focused….for Stacie… _that back stabbing babe._

"Is something wrong?"

Beca raises her eyebrow. Realizing she wasn't going to get a verbal response just yet, Taylor continues, "I mean, it seems like something must be wrong. The lines you contributed suggest something may have happened. For example, 'Now we got problems, I don't think we can solve them, you made a really deep cut, and now baby we have bad blood' and ' bandages don't fix bullet holes'. I mean am I wrong for thinking something happened?"

Beca shrugs and puts her attention back to the paper.

"Beca." Beca looks up innocently at Taylor and waits. Taylor internally groans. _Great she is going to be difficult._

"If I tell you what's fueling my fire, will you tell me what's fueling yours?...maybe it will get my creativity going again cus I'm hitting a wall and the song isn't perfect yet."

Beca pauses, contemplates on answering. She really just had the strong urge to keep writing her lyrics down and stay somewhat focused. She may be high but she was trying to be on her best behavior and certainly didn't want to think about this morning. "Nope, no fuel in this belly," Beca responds with a smile.

Taylor rolls her eyes, "Don't be difficult Beca. This is professional curiosity. Here, I'll go first. This song is inspired by a person I thought who was my friend and she tried to sabotage one of my concerts."

That caught Beca's interest, Taylor continues, "I told her off and got her removed from the venue and me and a team scrabbled and fixed everything."

"Why'd she do it?"

Taylor shrugs, "Besides for probably being a jealous bitch, I wouldn't know, you would have to ask Katy."

Beca's eyes widen, "Katy Perry?" _Crap._

Taylor nods.

Beca starts feeling uncomfortable at the position she just found herself in. "This song is about Katy Perry betraying you?"

Taylor, "Yup."

Beca clears her throat and tries to concentrate back on her paper. Sensing Beca's discomfort, Taylor's eyes narrow, "You're friends with her aren't you?"

Without look up, "Yup and it doesn't seem like a thing Katy would do but I'm sure she will be calling me up to help produce a song about you after we release this."- Looks up at Taylor- "So this is going to get real interesting."

Taylor shrugs, "As long as my song is better than her song, I don't care. AND what do you mean it doesn't seem like something Katy would do? She did it, who else would try and sabotage me?"

Beca shrugs, "I don't know your people. I just know Katy."

"Well not very well apparently."

"Whatever. Your beef, your business. I'm just going to be over here making your song as badass as me."

"Well, I'm hoping a lot more badass than you, Beca."

Beca raises her eyebrow, "Excuse me, you will wish this song is as badass as me."

Taylor leans forward, challengingly, "Beca, you are an ass, not a badass."

Beca couldn't help but smirk and get a little flirtatious, "Well look who is getting feisty. I'm going to let that comment go because I am going to blow your mind soon enough."

Taylor lets out a small laugh, "Oh I highly doubt you can blow my mind."

Beca keeps the smirk on her face but shakes her head and returns to her lyrics, "Oh honey, you have no idea."

Xxx

Chloe nervously knocks on the Wilson's door. Stacie kindly gave Chloe a ride to a Verizon cell phone store to reactivate her phone and now is waiting in the car, talking on her phone; most likely business related if Chloe had to guess. Chloe had told her she can go ahead and she can taxi to Amy's after but Stacie vetoed that idea. She said she didn't mind waiting and for future reference Chloe should use Uber, not a taxi to get around Los Angeles. _She probably also wants to make sure I go through with this break up._

After a couple of seconds, Chris opens the door and smiles to see Chloe there. "Hey Beautiful, I was wondering when you would turn up, come in."

Chloe shakes her head, "Actually Chris, do you mind stepping outside? I really need to talk to you about something."

Chris tenses up and doesn't move, "What's going on Chloe?"

Chloe nervously runs her hand through her hair. _Just rip it off like a bandage Chloe._

"You are a really great guy and you've been amazing and my best friend in Costa Rica and –"

"Chloe, I can't let you make the mistake you're about to make. I can tell you're torn right now but you shouldn't throw this away for her. She sounds like she has a lot of problems right now, fucks anything with a vagina, and will be no good for you. She will break your heart again. I mean how many time did you cry on my shoulder because she cut you out?"

Chloe looks away and doesn't answer.

"Exactly, too many times. You deserve better. I've been reading articles about her online…you will just be another notch on her headboard. She won't be there for you or support you or protect you like I do."

Chloe straightens up and looks at Chris, "You don't know that. You don't know her. Sure she is a little lost right now and I am not over how she treated me these past two years but-"

Chris steps outside, "But nothing Chloe. She is a lost cause. WE, we are something good."—Chris gestures to Stacie and her expensive SUV—"That whole crazy celebrity LA life is not for you. You will just get hurt."

Chloe steps back, trying to ignore the truth coming out of Chris' mouth and the tears welling up in her eyes, "I really appreciate the concern Chris but Beca needs me right now and it's not fair to you if we stay together. I'm so very sorry, I hope we can still be friends."

Chloe turns to leave but Chris grabs her wrist and pulls her back. Before she can even react she feels Chris' lips on hers and his hands holding her face in place. She allows it because it will be the last kiss.

Chris pulls away slightly to say the one thing that he knows she can't ignore. The one thing that will also strike fear in her heart and shatter her confidence, "She will never love you back."

Chloe closes her eyes as the tears start falling and Chris' words echo inside her head. Without another word, Chris steps back inside the house and close the door, leaving Chloe with her thoughts. Chloe hangs her head and lets the sadness overwhelm her. _What did I just do?_

Chloe broke up with Prince Charming for a love that was never reciprocated all those years ago. She just threw her relationship away and for what? Chris may be right.

 _Maybe she will never love me back._

Chloe pulls out her phone and blindly dials a number. She hears the person pick up. Chloe sniffles and tries to hold back her sobs enough to speak.

"I need – **sniffles-** my – **sniffles** \- best friend— **sniffles** \- right now.."

 _xxxx_

Alright guys, thoughts? I'm glad Chris is out the way. Those weren't very charming last words though.

Who did Chloe call? Who do you want Chloe to call?

Maybe we will find out next chapter.


	10. Bad Blood

Guys, I'm almost at 200 followers?! Whaaaat? That's insane. Thank you all for the follows, favorites, and reviews. Extra thanks to the reviews. Hearing from you puts a smile on my face. I wonder if I can break 100 reviews after this chapter. Surely after Chapter 11. *claps excitedly* Let's see!

I own nothing. No PP1, PP2, or PP3. Especially don't own the song in this chapter.

I really hope you like it.

 **CHAPTER 10: BAD BLOOD**

It has been a week since any of the girls have seen Beca. It was like she was actively avoiding them, which she totally was. Beca hasn't been to the apartment and Stacie was starting to worry if she will ever come back. Was she avoiding her or Chloe or both of them? Beca was still making all her meetings and answered business related emails. So that's something, right? And there haven't been any scandalous gossip articles about the DJ yet, so that's a plus. Stacie was only able to find brief sightings of DJ BLISS and Taylor Swift in some celebrity watch sites. _I hope there isn't something going on there._ Stacie just didn't know where Beca was sleeping. She wasn't crashing at her club, she checked. She wasn't crashing at Mr. King's mansion (Beca's Atlanta boss turned Big time LA executive and partner owner of his and Beca's nightclub), she checked. Mr. King wouldn't lie to her either. He loves Stacie and how she looks out for his favorite star. He was the one who dubbed her 'Princess' of the club so she can get special treatment. Naturally his wife was dubbed 'the Queen' and Beca, well, Beca rejected any royal title and then 'jester', of course, never stuck. She can only hope that she wasn't crashing at Alice's. Stacie had only been to Alice's apartment once and that was the night Beca OD'd. She's pretty sure Beca would never go back there. Pretty sure, about 80% sure. For all she knows, Beca could just be in a nice hotel at the hotel spa getting a massage. _She would not be at Alice's and she would not...better not...be fucking Taylor Swift._

Stacie's life was great before Chloe came back. Sure, the DJ would get out of control every once in awhile. Sure, the DJ fucks around for sport with no attachments; the taller brunette does it too. Sure, she was hospitalized once, just once. And now things seem to been blown way out of proportion. Maybe Beca doesn't have that BIG of a problem. _It's not like she is chilling in a crack house….maybe the stress of watching over her made it seem a bigger deal than what it was. One near death experience doesn't make it a problem, right?_ Stacie let's out a big sigh. _I did the right thing, I did the right thing, I did the right thing._ Hoping the repetition made it believable.

Stacie looks around the first level of their apartment and she couldn't help but feel how empty it was without her DJ. This disappearing act was torturous, heartbreaking, and a punishment she deserved. _... I fucked up…_ She hangs her head, wishing she never told her friends anything.

Xxxx

Fat Amy obnoxiously pokes a sleeping Chloe in her guest bedroom. "Chloe. Chloe. Quit moping and go save the world."

Chloe grumbles into her pillow and mumbles barely audible, "mm notasuperhero."

Amy alternates between poking her back and her side, "Did you know, I was a superhero in Tasmania? I would save the world but I'm retired. Sooo quit moping and save your world, Captain Red."

Chloe turns her head away from the pillow to speak clearly, "My world?"

The blonde places her hands on her own hips and answers, "Beca, duh" like it was the most obvious thing. Chloe turns her head into the pillow and mumbles into it, "Shesavoidingme."

Fat Amy's face twist in confusion, "So? When has that stopped you? Are you sick? Were you abducted, where is the real Chloe?"

"Stacieandicantfindher"

"You lost Beca?!"

 _You have no idea._ "She's hiding."

Fat Amy gives an exaggerated sigh, "why didn't we place a doggy GPS chip in her neck in college?"

Chloe lifts her head up and takes a second to remember, "cus Aubrey stopped us."

A different voice comes up behind Amy, "Damn right, and now I regret not tagging that Chihuahua."

Chloe sits straight up to Aubrey's voice, "Bree! You came!" The redhead jumps out of bed and runs into Aubrey's open arms, giving a big, crushing hug. The taller blonde lovingly and protectively wraps her arms around her best friend. She missed her best friend terribly when she was in Costa Rica. Letter correspondence just wasn't enough. Not nearly enough. She never realized how much she needed and wanted the redhead in her life until she was gone. Chloe was her family, her home. So when her best friend calls her up for the first time in two years crying, she quickly made arrangements and cashed in many favors to get time off from work. With personal drama stressing her out, she needed her best friend as well.

"When my best friend says she needs me, you know I'll be there. Now who am I destroying for making you sad?"

Amy chimes in from the background, "Beca."

Aubrey couldn't help the big smile plastered on her face and the excitement in her voice, "Finally!"

She has been waiting to get her hands on the midget ever since Chloe told her how she up and left after she kissed her. Aubrey was well aware of Chloe's absurd love for the smaller girl even though Chloe tried to hide it. It was painfully obvious though. What kind of best friend would she be if she didn't notice? So when Chloe called her up sobbing that night, Aubrey couldn't wait for the opportunity to give the tiny girl a piece of her mind. The opportunity has finally arrived and she is going to enjoy every second of it.

Chloe pulls away from the hug, "It's not Beca's fault. When I called you, I just broke up with Chris because Stacie said I had to choose and she was right. So I chose and Chris said…Chris said some things…," Chloe's voice trailing off, not really wanting to relive it.

Aubrey's eyebrows scrunch with concern, "What did he say to you?"

Chloe takes a deep breath, "That I'm making a big mistake and she will never love me back."

Aubrey's eyes harden and her lips press together. _Aca-hell no._ Aubrey looks at Fat Amy. "Put Chris on my list as well."

The shorter blonde salutes, "Ay Ay Captain."

Aubrey brings her attention back to Chloe and places her hands on the shorter woman's shoulders. "Chloe, don't you dare listen to that idiot. Everyone loves you, what is not to love? So put a pep in your step and take a shower. We have to find Frodo Baggins, set her straight, and bring you two together. Sounds easy enough."

Fat Amy throws her fist in the air, "Alright! Operation Bloe is a go!"

Chloe smiles, it wasn't her mega watt smile but it was the biggest one she has made in two years. Being around Aubrey was already making her feel like her old self again. "I've really missed you guys and I love you guys to pieces for being by my side…but I'm changing the operation name." _If we are going to do this, we are going to do this right._

Aubrey raises her eyebrow, "What did you have in mind?"

Chloe excitedly claps her hands and is nearly bouncing at the balls of her feet. The ship name came to her in a dream in Costa Rica and she was never able to shake it. It had a nice ring to it and it just worked.

"Operation BECHLOE."

Aubrey smiles, "BECHLOE, hmmm it does have a certain ring to it."

Amy shrugs not nearly as impressed, "Bloe is way better but it's your show. Operation BECHLOE is a go."

xxxxx

After driving in circles, the driver was able to lose the paparazzi that was on their tail. They finally arrive at a small non-descript building that looked a little run down for Taylor's liking.

"Where did you take me? Is this where you kill me?"

Bliss who was practically jumping up and down in her seat rolls her eyes, "Oh come on, I've got a surprise for you Blondie."

They exit the car and enter the building. Once inside, it was made clear Bliss has taken them to a small recording studio. Taylor was pleasantly surprised to see that it looked better on the inside than the outside.

"Why didn't we just go to Capital records?"

Bliss happily shrugs, "Change of scenery and…"

On cue, Kendrick Lamar with a snapback hat enters the room, "SHAWTY B! What took you so long?"

Bliss pumps fist with her friend, "Damn paps were on us like if we were Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie. Kendrick this is Taylor, Taylor, Kendrick."

Taylor smiles and shakes his hand, "I'm a fan of your music, you're a lyrical genius, so nice to meet you."

Kendrick smiles, "Pleasure is all mind. Little B, has told me so much about you."

Taylor raises her eyebrow, "I hope only good things."

Kendrick shrugs, "Mostly."

Taylor gives a little laugh, "So what brings you here?"

Kendrick puts an arm around Bliss, "Been coaching Bliss with something. Here to see it come alive."

Bliss smirks at Taylor, "I hope you're ready to have your sweet little mind blown away…and your panties are going to drop as well," Bliss finishes with a playfully wink.

Taylor smirks back, "We will see about that." Over the past week, Taylor and Beca have gotten along quite well despite Beca's now usual high and flirtatious self. What can she say? The DJ grew on her. They were in the studio everyday for this past week and the song was, in Taylor's opinion, more or less complete. She wasn't completely satisfied with it but she knew the DJ had something up her sleeve.

They enter one of the recording rooms and Bliss quickly went to work setting up her laptop and the equipment.

"Alright, set. Princess" –Bliss hands her the sheet with her song lyrics- "Get in there and follow my lead."

Taylor rolls her eyes, "The amount of times you've made me sing this song in every which way possible, I don't need the lyrics."

Bliss shakes the papers impatiently for Taylor to grab, "Just trust me."

Taylor grabs the paper and makes her way into the booth, placing the sheets on the stand and position herself in front of the microphone, ready to begin.

Bliss presses the speaker button so Taylor can hear her, "Just follow my lead and don't sing until I say so."

Taylor shoots her a look, "Imma need you to stop being so bossy DJ."

Bliss playfully rolls her eyes and turns to Kendrick, "You see what I've been dealing with."

Kendrick chuckles and Taylor cuts in, "I can hear you."

Bliss turns to face Taylor through the glass, "Oh honey, you were meant to." Now Bliss and Kendrick were both laughing, the blonde crosses her arms and glares at the both of them. Bliss releases the button so Taylor couldn't hear them anymore.

Kendrick pats her on the back, "You got this. Just like we practice. Make her panties drop." The man lets out another laugh, enjoying this way too much, and hands Bliss a wireless microphone. Bliss nods, takes the mic and puts her 'game face' on. She has been practicing for days now and knows the new lyrics by heart. She takes Kendrick's hat, adjusts it to her size and places it backwards on top her head. She got this…but that could also be the small amounts of cocaine in her system. She can feel her high slowly dwindling down and she is going to need another boost soon enough.

Bliss enters the booth and stands right in front of Taylor, the mic and stand in between them. Taylor raises her eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

Bliss smirks, "Blowing…your…mind." She gestures to Kendrick to play the track and points to Taylor to start.

Taylor:

 **'Cause baby, now we got bad blood**

 **You know it used to be mad love**

 **So take a look what you've done**

 **'Cause baby, now we got bad blood, hey!**

Bliss quickly brings her hand up to gesture Taylor to stop and with her other hand, brings the mic up to her lips

Bliss:

 **Hey! I can't take it back, look where I'm at!**

 **We was on D like DOC, remember that?**

 **My TLC was quite OD, ID my facts**

 **Now POV of you and me, similar Iraq**

 **I don't hate you but I hate to critique, overrate you**

 **These beats of a dark heart, use basslines to replace you**

 **Take time and erase you, love don't hear no more**

 **No I don't fear no more, better yet respect ain't quite sincere no more. HA**

As she was rapping Taylor's eyes widen and mouth drops. _Holy shit, she can rap?!_ Mid-way through her part, Bliss reaches over and taps Taylor's chin up to close it, smirking as she continued to rap. Once she got to the last line, she gestures for the blonde to get ready. Taylor quickly scrambles to gain her composure, eyes never leaving the DJ.

Taylor:

 **Oh, it's so sad to**

 **Think about the good times**

 **You and I**

Bliss closes her eyes and starts bobbing her head to the beat, falling into the music.

Taylor:

 **Cause baby, now we got bad blood**

 **You know it used to be mad love**

 **So take a look what you've done**

 **'Cause baby, now we've got bad blood, hey!**

 **Now we got problems**

 **And I don't think we can solve 'em**

 **You made a really deep cut**

 **And baby, now we got bad blood, hey!**

Bliss brings her hand up to stop Taylor again. Taylor quickly shuts her mouth. The brunette opens her eyes and looks right at Taylor.

Bliss:

 **Hey! Remember when you tried to write me off?**

 **Remember when you thought I'd take a loss?**

 **Don't you remember? You thought that I would need yah**

 **Follow procedure, remember? Oh wait you got amnesia?**

 **It was my season for battle wounds, battle scars**

 **Body bumped, bruised**

 **Stabbed in the back; brimstone, fire jumping through**

 **Still, all my life, I got money and power**

 **And you gotta live with the bad blood now**

The DJ points to Taylor to continue.

Taylor:

 **Oh, it's so sad to**

 **Think about the good times**

 **You and I**

 **'Cause baby, now we got bad blood**

 **You know it used to be mad love**

 **So take a look what you've done**

 **'Cause baby, now we got bad blood, hey!**

 **Now we got problems**

 **And I don't think we can solve 'em**

 **You made a really deep cut**

 **And baby, now we got bad blood, hey!**

Bliss gestures with her hands to slow it down.

Taylor:

 **Band-aids don't fix bullet holes**

 **You say sorry just for show**

 **If you live like that, you live with ghosts**

Bliss:

 **You forgive, you forget but you never let it go**

Beca slowly gestures her hands up to pick up the tempo.

Taylor:

 **Band-aids don't fix bullet holes**

 **You say sorry just for show**

 **If you live like that you live with ghosts**

Beca joins in the beginning and then let's Taylor take it away:

 **If you love like that blood runs coooooooooold**

Taylor closes her eyes, putting the rest of her energy into the singing.

Taylor:

 **Cause baby, now we got bad blood**

 **You know it used to be mad love**

 **So take a look what you've done**

 **'Cause baby, now we got bad blood, hey!**

 **Now we got problems**

 **And I don't think we can solve 'em**

Bliss:

 **Think we can solve 'em!**

Taylor:

 **You made a really deep cut**

 **And baby, now we got bad blood, hey!**

 **'Cause baby, now we got bad blood**

 **You know it used to be mad love**

 **So take a look what you've done**

Bliss:

 **Look what you've done**

Taylor:

 **'Cause baby, now we got bad blood, hey!**

 **Now we've got problems**

 **And I don't think we can solve 'em**

 **You made a really deep cut**

Bliss joins in with Taylor:

 **And baby, now we got bad blood, hey!**

The song ends and Taylor opens her eyes and looks at the smirking DJ. Out of breath, she manages to lets out, "Holy shit."

Bliss brings her mic hand out and to the side, arm fully extended and drops the mic. It clatters and rolls on the ground, echoing through the booth.

"Consider your mind blown."

Kendrick's laugh fills the booth, "I think her panties just dropped B! HAHA, you killed it! HAHA, panties will surely drop and be thrown at you once this single is released. HAHA. We need to celebrate hard tonight like old times."

Bliss exits the booth, "I'm game." Bliss calls over her shoulder, "Taylor quit checking out my ass, come out of the closet and listen to the playback."

Taylor attempts to control the blush coming across her face and follows the DJ out. Her mind was definitely blown.

xxxxxxxx

 _Bad Blood by Taylor Swift ft Kendrick Lamar_

I had fun writing that scene, not gonna lie.

So what do you guys think? Stacie, Chloe, AUBREY, Fat Amy, OPERATION BECHLOE, Beca/Bliss, Taylor Swift...man,oh man...I feel like if I collide them all together it will make an explosion. Boom.

What's going to happen when the gang actually finds Bliss? Want to find out in the next chapter?

:)


	11. Bad Blood Part 2

Two updates in a week. Didn't get too strong of a response last chapter. Still with me?

Still manage to break the 200 mark, so a girl can't complain too much, right? Thank you for reading.

I hope you like this chapter. You may like how it ends. :)

Still don't own pitch perfect.

 **CHAPTER 11: BAD BLOOD PART 2**

After a couple more takes with a few tweaks here and there, Beca decided to call it a day. It wasn't because she was becoming irrationally irritable for no reason and was using an excess amount of energy to hide it as she attempts to keep her cool, calm demeanor while she finished her editing. She was a perfectionist when it came to her music and needed to get it completed before she can go take something that will ease her mind… and her anxious twitches. Kendrick decided to leave earlier on to meet up with some friends but told her to meet him at the W hotel tonight to party. To the DJ's dismay, he took his hat back. That left her and Taylor, as Taylor patiently waited to hear the finished product. If the blonde noticed the restless behavior like the on and off bouncing of the brunette's knee or the periodic flexing of her hands, she didn't say anything. Instead, she made phone calls and answered emails, knowing if she pestered Beca, she wouldn't be hearing her song any time soon.

As 6pm rolled around, Beca finally finished as both their stomachs growled hungrily in unison. The only meal they both have eaten today was breakfast. Once the song was saved and played back, Taylor jumped up and down excitedly, "OMG, it's perfect!" and gives the DJ a hug. Beca stiffens at the contact and awkwardly pats Taylor on the back.

"Okayyy, that's enough love, I need food. Like now."

Taylor pulls away, ignoring Beca's demeanor, "Ok, no need to be hangry. Let's get some dinner to celebrate. I'll call my driver."

Beca pulls out her phone before replying, "How about I meet you there? I need to see someone first."

Taylor nods and calls her driver to come and pick her up. Beca quickly sends out a text message for a friend to come pick her up.

 **BECA [6:15 PM]: Need a ride and candy.**

 **A [6:16 PM]: I just saw you last week! Just say you missed me….and you're ready to share. ;)**

 **BECA [6:16 PM]: Just come and get me. I'm at the studio by your house.**

 **A [6:16 PM]: I'll think about it.**

Xxxxx

Stacie didn't know what to expect when she knocked on Fat Amy's door. She received a text from her an hour ago saying "little tits, get over here." It took 30 minutes of internally and externally debating on coming over. She would start to exit her apartment but then would turn back around and sit back on the couch. She did this about six times. She was already in deep shit with Beca and partaking with this any further would only make things worse. She eventually came to the conclusion that this was for Beca and at the very least she can make sure her friends don't do something drastic.

So here she is, knocking on the door, not sure what to expect. She definitely didn't expect to have Aubrey open the door.

"Conrad, nice of you to finally join us," Aubrey greets with a smile and a sweet voice that was dripping with impatience.

Stacie's eyes widen. _Fuck me sideways…they didn't._

When Stacie doesn't respond and just stares at the blonde, Aubrey tries to hold back an amused smile, "Is this how you greet your former captain?"

Stacie musters up some excitement and responds, "Aubrey! Hi! It's nice to see you! What brings you to LA?" Stacie and Aubrey share a short embrace. Don't get Stacie wrong, if it was any other time, she would truly be excited to see Aubrey but it wasn't any other time. It was this time and at this time, this can only mean one thing, her friends were going to do something drastic.

"A distraught Chloe. Chris' last words really affected her."

Stacie nods, "I know."

Aubrey looks behind to see if any of the girls were nearby. Seeing as the coast was clear, Aubrey steps outside and quietly closes the door.

"Stacie, I need to ask you something."

With a confused look, Stacie nods. _Please don't be about Beca, Please don't be about Beca._

"Have you noticed anything…off…about Chloe?"

Well, she wasn't expecting that. "Uhm. she just broke up with her boyfriend, so she's sad? Which is fair….Is that what you mean by off?"

Aubrey sighs, "It's more than that. Chloe has been through many boys, I don't see why Chris would be any different. No this is different. She's like less confident, more cautious. I don't know…"

Stacie shrugs, "I don't know. I guess? It's been two years, maybe something happened in Costa Rica? Or just people change."

Aubrey raises her eyebrow knowingly, "Like Beca?"

 _Crap._ "Yeah, sure, like Beca."

Aubrey shakes her head, "From what the girls are telling me and what I've seen on gossip sites when she got famous, and yes, I've been keeping tabs, Beca could have simply lost her way. It wouldn't be the first time."

Stacie smiles and nods in agreement. _Yes, yes. Some voice of reason._ "That I can agree on." _Maybe this won't be so bad._

"And I can't wait to destroy that midget and whip her into shape." Aubrey is practically bouncing with excitement and anticipation.

 _Crap._

xxxxx

Taylor and Beca walk out together and were immediately blinded by flashing lights. Beca ducks her head and mumbles,"...fuck"

They both continue walking towards the rear parking lot, ignoring the questions.

"Are you guys collaborating?"

"Are you guys dating?"

"Taylor, are you bisexual?"

"DJ Bliss, what are your thoughts on being labeled a womanizer?"

"DJ Bliss, are you gonna hump and dump Tswift like you did my sister?"

That question made Beca suddenly stop (and all the other photographers shut up). She looked to where the question came from. Her eyes finally fall on a short heavyset man that she knew all to well. _Eddie..._

Taylor tugs on the smaller brunette's arm, trying to get her to keep going, "Ignore him."

Beca takes a deep breath, trying to control herself. She turns and continues to walk Taylor to her car.

Eddie follows and the paparazzi continue with the picture taking but remain quiet to hear the conversation that could make a juicy story. "Yeah ignore me, like you ignored my sister after you made her into a drug addict, you little shit."

Beca turns back around. "You don't know your sister at all. I did her a favor."

"Don't even pretend to care. I bet you hurt every girl you meet. I bet you enjoy it."

Taylor cuts in, "Ok sir you are way out of line. Can you please leave us alone?" Leave it to blonde to be firm but polite.

Eddie looks to Taylor, "You should run while you still can. She will ruin you. People will start to think you're another one of Bliss' slu—" Before he can finish, Beca's fist meets his mouth, momentarily shutting him up as he cradles his jaw with his hand. The flashing lights intensify, capturing the entire scene. In the background, Beca can hear a familiar motorcycle getting closer. Beca clenches her jaw and shakes out her hand. _Fuck._ She quickly turns back around and rushes Taylor to the back seat of her town car before closing the door behind the blonde. She bangs on the roof of the car, signaling it to get the singer out of there. The driver does just that, leaving Beca to the masses and Eddie.

Eddie recovers from the blow and starts walking towards the DJ as the paparazzi circle around the two, enclosing them in.

"DJ can't handle the truth?"

The DJ gives a frustrating sigh and runs her hand through her hair. "Your sister did the humping, I just dumped her at rehab. I did her a favor," Beca bites back.

Eddie shakes his head, "You're a fucking liar!"

Suddenly, a sport bike with a helmeted woman in just jeans and a simple black shirt comes roaring into the circle and in front of Beca. Eddie and the paparazzi jump away. Beca the least surprised out of everyone grabs the spare helmet on the back and climbs on. The woman lifts up her visor and looks to Eddie, "Leave my fucking DJ alone bro and mind your own god damn business."

With a shocked look on his face, Eddie stutters out, "You're supposed to be in rehab!"

Alice rolls her eyes, "I was released weeks ago. Now mind your own business and stay away."

"You should stay away from this little shit! She's a bad influence!" Eddie says angrily.

Alice smirks, "I'm the bad influence." Alice puts her visor back down and revs the engine. Beca wraps her arms around the blonde's waist and hangs on tight. Alice puts the bike into gear and takes off, flashes rapidly going off, capturing the entire scene.

xxxxx

Aubrey, Chloe and Fat Amy stare down at Stacie who was currently sitting on the couch, trying to look anywhere but at her friends. After some small talk when Stacie first arrived, her three friends quickly grew serious and determined. This left Stacie in an awkward position and situation. She knows the Bellas mean well, but any drastic measures they may have cooked up behind her back can only lead to an explosive fiery disaster. Finesse is key, not blunt force when dealing with the small DJ…unless you're Stacie. She has gotten away with some blunt force with the DJ…the only thing she clearly didn't get away with was betrayal… _Betrayal is a strong word, I don't like that word. I fucked up…I'm not betraying her…._ Aubrey's voice brings her out of her thoughts. "Where's Beca?"

Stacie shrugs.

"Do you know where she is?"

Stacie shrugs, "Probably doing music producer stuff somewhere."

Aubrey gestures to the other women, "Would you tell us if you knew?"

Stacie crosses her arms defensively, "Maybe." _I feel like I'm being interrogated…_

"Stacie, we just want to help Beca." Chloe and Fat Amy nod in agreement in the background.

Stacie raises her eyebrow and look at the three girls, "And how do you plan on doing that? Destroy her? Attack her? Make her run? I'm just curious."

Chloe steps up and speaks up softly, "You know we all love Beca and we all know if pushed too hard, she will shut down or lash out. We know her too. Just cus we haven't been around doesn't mean we don't know her anymore."

Stacie looks at Aubrey, "Do you promise not to kill her?"

Aubrey purses her lips, "I can promise I can try."

A chime comes from Stacie's pocket. She pulls out her phone and is met with a picture of Beca punches some guy. She couldn't really see his face but can see other photographers taking pictures of the scene. "Fuck."

Aubrey tilts her head, "What happened?"

Another chime and image appears on Stacie's screen of Beca getting on the back of a motorcycle. Stacie would recognize that motorcycle anywhere, Alice's motorcycle. The brunette's blood immediately starts to boil with worry and anger, lots of anger. _She fucking knows how I feel about those death traps!_ "I'm going to kill her!" Stacie growls.

She immediately gets up and storms out of the house to her car. The Bellas follow. Chloe speaks up, "What's going on? Where are you going?"

Stacie does not stop but answers over her shoulder as she climbs into her SUV, "To kill the little DJ." The other women quickly get into the car.

"Does that means you know where Beca is?" Aubrey asks.

Stacie peels out the driveway, "I know where she is going to be."

Xxxx

After some joy riding, Alice pulls into her neighborhood. Both girls notice Stacie's SUV in the blonde's driveway. Beca hits Alice's arm, shaking her helmeted head, hoping Alice will keep riding. To her dismay, Alice pulls to the side of the vehicle, as three women exit. The blonde cuts off her engine. Beca lifts up her visor and hisses at Alice, "How does" –she hits Alice's arm- "mean let's stop?"

Alice takes off her helmet, "It means things are about to get juicy as fuck."

Before Beca can reply, a very angry Stacie pulls her off the motorcycle. Beca stumbles and is caught roughly by Stacie who has death grips on both her arms. "WHAT THE FUCK BECA."

Stacie grabs the smaller brunette's wrist, extending her arm and subtly looking for any kind of track marks on her arm. Once satisfied that her skin is perfectly intact, she puts both hands on either side of Beca's helmet and looks into the sober eyes of the DJ.

Beca tries to pull away, "Jesus, I'm fine. Back-" Before she can complete her sentence, Stacie slaps the side of her helmet hard.

"Are you trying to give me a fucking heart attack!?" Stacie hits her helmet again, and again. Beca brings her hands up trying to block Stacie's frantic attacking arms. Fat Amy comes up behind Stacie, grabs her, and pulls her away from her former captain. "Easy Crocodile, what happened to not killing her?"

"I changed my mind!" Stacie responds as she tries to continue her attack on the DJ but can't get out of Amy's arms.

Aubrey steps up, hoping to control the situation, "Amy, put Stacie in the passenger seat." She looks at Beca next, "Beca Mitchell, hello, how are you? Now that the pleasantries are out the way, get in the car."

Beca doesn't move. She wasn't completely surprised by Stacie's reaction to her being on the motorcycle. Through the years, Stacie has expressed her dire fear of motorcycles after losing a friend in a motorcycle accident in high school. Beca was definitely surprised to see Aubrey in Los Angeles. Her friends must really think she has a problem if they called Aubrey. The thought of dealing with this unnecessary drama started to make her more annoyed than she already was, if that was possible. She takes off the helmet before replying, "I'd rather not. I'm going inside now. How about I catch up with you guys…later?"

Aubrey steps in between her and the path to the front door, "Oh no, you don't. Get in the car Beca."

"You're not the boss of me." Beca tries to step around the tall blonde but is stopped yet again. Before Beca can growl in annoyance, she feels a gentle hand land on her forearm, and couldn't help her breath involuntarily hitch. She didn't have to look to know whose hand was making her arm tingle. She turns her head to look at the soft, loving blue eyes of Chloe. That was a big mistake because now her body is screaming for her to run but for some inexplicable reason couldn't move. Between Chloe's touch and the pleading look in her eyes, she was frozen to the spot, her anger momentarily diffusing. Chloe's hand slowly and cautiously slides down her arm causing Beca's breathing and heart rate to increase. Chloe's hand reaches the helmet Beca was clutching for dear life and slowly takes it away, giving Beca enough time to jerk it back. To Chloe's happy surprise, the brunette doesn't resist. Chloe momentarily breaks eye contact long enough to toss the helmet to Alice who has been silently enjoying the drama unfolding in her driveway.

The break of physical and eye contact gives Beca enough time to shake off the spell she was momentarily under. The loss of something to squeeze in her hand was making her irrationally anxious as the subtle twitches in her hand start. Trying to stay calm, knowing anger will only make her life harder, Beca pleads, "Guys, can we do this later?" All she wanted was maybe 50 feet away in Alice's house.

Chloe slips her hand into Beca's twitching hand (yes she noticed it) and gives it a squeeze, effectively pausing the restless hand. Still with her soft, caring voice, the redhead responds, "Please…come with us."

Beca lets out a huff and grumbles a 'fine' before getting into the backseat, knowing any further resistance would be futile. Chloe releases a shaky breath she didn't know she was holding and looks at Aubrey who gives her a reassuring nod before getting into the driver's seat.

xxxx

Alright guys, they finally caught up to Beca. Now they can get down to business.

Still want me to continue?


	12. Fight, Flight, Fall

I am so very sorry for the wait. I know I'm terrible. Feel free to read the previous chapter to remember where we left off. Thank you soo much for the follows and the reviews. I really love that you guys love the story and want me to continue. Thank you for your support. This chapter was hard for me to write. We have reached a boiling point and I hope I did it justice.

I don't own pitch perfect.

On with the story!

 **Chapter 12: Fight, Flight, Fall**

The sound of Stacie's ringtone fills the silently awkward SUV…again. She ignores it as she continues to stare out the passenger window with her arms crossed, wondering how long can she put off doing her job. The ringtone stops after a minute and another chime alerting her of a voicemail is heard…again. That was call #5 in 15 minutes, not that the whole car was counting.

Stacie's phone goes off again and Fat Amy is the first to snap, "FOR the love of the dingoes, just answer your phone before I crush it with my sexy ass."

Stacie sighs and shifts in her seat to look at Beca who is uncomfortably sitting in between Chloe (on her left) and Amy (on her right) with her head tilted back. Her arms are crossed, her left knee is bouncing like there is no tomorrow, and her eyes are close. She isn't asleep though. Her breaths are heavy but quick. No she isn't asleep. Beca just didn't want to look at anyone and is focusing her energy in trying to control her anxiety, her discomfort, and her annoyance at everyone in the car. She is annoyed at Stacie because she is responsible for the predicament she is in by blasting her business to the Bellas, to Chloe. She is annoyed at Fat Amy for probably over exaggerating the situation. She is annoyed at Aubrey for showing up looking to control her, fix her, and probably kill her (at least that is what Beca is assuming). She is annoyed at Chloe for coming back into her life to dangle Mr. Perfect and friendship in her face and to just judge and fix her like the rest of them (again, that's what Beca is assuming). AND for…those damn blue eyes that got her in the SUV in the first place.

Stacie clenches her jaw to control her tone. She is still very mad at the DJ for getting on that motorcycle. "We should put out a statement about your reckless stunt before it gets out of control."

Without opening her eyes, Beca responds, "He deserved it."

"Who was he, what did he do, give me something to work with."

Beca sighs, "it was Eddie, again."

"Are you kidding me? He's still harassing you over Alice?"

Still without opening her eyes and a tone conveying how bored she was of this conversation, Beca lets out a short, "Yup."

"Beca, but why did you hit him? IN FRONT of cameras."

"He deserved it."

Stacie takes a deep breath. This approach isn't working. Stacie starts to move to place a hand on Beca's bouncing knee but stops when Chloe beats her to it. Feeling a pressure on her knee, Beca opens her eyes, expecting the hand to belong to Stacie and is slightly surprised to see that it was Chloe's hand. Her knee stills as it begins to warm under her touch.

Chloe's eyes meet Beca's. "I'm sure he deserved it, but violence is never the answer."

Stacie and Beca both resist the urge to roll their eyes to Chloe's innocent statement. Beca carefully grabs Chloe's wrist like it was on fire and returns it to Chloe's knee before speaking, "Trust me, he deserved it."

Aubrey hits the steering wheel, fed up with the vague responses Beca was giving, and speaks up, "Beca, quit being so vague and give Stacie something to work with so she can do her job before she loses phone service."

The rest of the car scrunches their face in confusion. Beca quickly asks, "Why would she lose service?"

Aubrey smirks while she keeps her eyes on the road, "Help Stacie help clean up your mess and then I'll answer your question."

Beca rolls her eyes but compiles, "He said I hurt every girl I meet. I enjoy it. I would ruin Taylor and that she is one of my sluts. Well he tried calling Tay a slut, that's when I shut him up. Now why would Stacie lose service?"

Chloe lets out a little "Oh." Stacie smiles and turns back into her seat, "I can work with that. DJ defends Taylor's honor. The duo become good friends as they work together for Taylor's next single…"-Stacie turns back to face Beca—"You two are just friends right?"

Beca's jaw tightens, "I keep MY promises." The taller brunette frowns at Beca's harshness, reminding her that they were far from okay, and turns back around to focus on making a couple of phone calls. Phone calls first, reconcile their friendship after.

Fat Amy puts her hand up towards Beca, "High five for being a knight in shiny armor." Beca rolls her eyes and ignores Amy's offered hand. The short blonde does not put her rejected hand down. Instead she slowly starts inching it towards Beca's face, making it impossible for the DJ to ignore her. Beca caves and places a weak high five against Amy's hand. Amy smiles and puts her hand down, "That was weaker than a stream of dingo piss but I'll take it."

How Beca is going to survive the forced Bella bonding time, she does not know and Aubrey has yet to answer Beca's question. "Aubrey, where are we going?"

Aubrey smiles with a little mischievous glint in her eyes, "Hiking! This way we can get in touch with nature and with ourselves." Chloe claps her hands excitedly as the other three women groan in protest.

"Oh come on guys, it will be soo much fun. I did a lot of hiking with my students in Costa Rica and we always had a blast."

Beca closes her eyes again as her knee begins to bounce.

 _Someone kill me now._

 _Xxxxxx_

 _Oh god, I was kidding about the killing me thing…_ Beca thought as she watches a stranger with a body harness jump off the bridge they are walking towards. The girl's echoing scream fills the canyon and making Beca's toes curl. _Oh hell no._

After an awkward car ride and after an awkward two hour hike, the group found themselves at a random old bridge in the middle of nowhere. This old concrete bridge literally led to nowhere. Instead of the faded rocky street continuing at the other side of the bridge, the bridge abruptly stops at a side of a hill. It never was blown or dug away to continue the street. The project was long since forgotten. The bridge literally was in the middle of nowhere, going nowhere.

"Oh hell yeah!" Amy yells in excitement, "I use to bungee jump all the time back home! Captain Aub, I will follow you off a bridge."

Aubrey smiles, "I appreciate that Amy."

Chloe claps excitedly, "This is on my bucket list!"

Beca and Stacie unnoticeably fall a couple steps behind the group as they approached the bridge, both clearly not sharing the same excitement. They may not be on good terms and awkwardly stayed away from each other on the hike up, but the duo couldn't help but drift towards each other for support as they look upon their friends has if they have lost their minds...Because to them, they have officially lost their minds.

Without looking away from their friends, Stacie cautiously whispers to Beca, "I had no idea. I promise... Is it too late to turn back?"

Beca clenches her jaw but whispers back, "I hope you know this is all your fault."

Stacie sighs and places a hand on the DJ's shoulder, stopping their walk. The taller brunette just can't take anymore of this angry tension between them. They have been through too much to go out like this.

"Beca, stop."

Beca looks at her friend, her face stoic but waits to hear what she has to say.

Stacie pleads; hoping honesty will get through the wall Beca has built against her. "I love you Beca. And I can't stand you being mad at me. I know you feel like I betrayed you, but it's Chloe. It's just... Chloe. She's back. Those three Bellas are here for you. We all love you. Just trust that I'm always on Team Beca. No matter what those crazy idiots we call friends do. Okay?"

Beca sighs and runs her hand through her hair. It IS taking a lot of energy to stay mad at Stacie, especially on top of her out of control anxiety that she has been silently dealing with since the studio. How she hasn't exploded on her friends is a miracle in itself. The last thing she wants to do is burn bridges with her Bella sisters for annoyingly caring for her. As annoying as they are right now, a small part of her can appreciate it. Even though she isn't an addict, but try telling them that.

Beca's face softens slightly as she looks away, not wanting to cave too easily, "Okay. I guess... I'm sorry about the whole motorcycle thing. We were ambushed. I didn't mean to scare you."

Stacie nods, "So is it still us against the world?"

Beca nods, "Yeah". Beca looks back at Stacie, "Of course."

They both share a gentle smile to each other. Suddenly, Fat Amy loudly clears her throat to get their attention, interrupting the peaceful moment.

"And what the hell are we, croc livers? Why aren't we included?"

And just like that Beca's uncontrollable and irrational annoyance and anxiety is back. The pause instantly missed as her attention is brought to her friends, their location, and the insane idea of bungee jumping.

Aubrey crosses her arms, "Yeah, I know I'm offended."

Chloe steps forward, trying to curb the hostility, "What they are trying to say is, we are with you too Beca. Bellas stick together, for life. No matter what."

Amy steps forward, alongside Chloe, "Just cus you all rich and famous don't change crap, you're still our short stack."

Aubrey steps up and stands next to Chloe, "And you may infuriate me 93% of the time. But we are Bellas and that bond is for life. So just deal with it and jump off this bridge with us."

Beca bites the inside of her cheek unsure whether she wants to smile or sneer at the sentiments. She really needs to get her emotions under control. What she can decide and focus on is her negative feelings to the whole bungee jumping idea. Unfortunately, it comes out with a bitchy tone.

"I'm not jumping."

Stacie tags along, "if she doesn't jump, I'm not jumping."

Even though, Stacie is suppose to encourage Beca to participate in whatever plan the Bellas cooked up, it would be quite hypocritical to convince Beca to jump and not jump herself. Stacie doesn't want to jump, she's actually afraid of heights. Maybe not deathly afraid but you will never find her standing near the edge of a rooftop party.

Aubrey crosses her arms, challengingly, and with a mocking tone "Aw is little Beca afraid of a little fall?" The blonde hoping teasing the small brunette will help.

Beca raises her eyebrow, "That is not a **little** fall."

Before Aubrey could reply, Chloe cuts in, turning on her puppy eyes, "Becs, I'm scared too but this is really on my bucket list and I really really reallyyyy want to do it even though I'm scared...but"-she innocently bites her lip- "Imma need everyone's help to build up my courage. Imma need your help… Please?"

Beca looks up and away from Chloe's pleading eyes. It's those damn eyes that got her in this predicament in the first place. Chloe sees what Beca is doing and steps into Beca's personal space. Beca immediately steps back as she continues to look at the pretty, interesting trees near them. Chloe steps again. Beca attempts to step back but is immediately stopped by a body behind her. Beca glances behind her to see Fat Amy with an evil smile as she grabs Beca's face to face Chloe. With two small but powerful hands on either side of her face, Beca couldn't help but not look into Chloe's eyes who stepped once again in her personal space so all Beca can see is her face.

Beca suddenly feels like she is suffocating with a body in front of her, behind her and the inability to move her head, this position jacking up her already insanely high nerves. Beca unconsciously holds her breath as her body tenses, fists clenching and unclenching as she looking into Chloe's eyes.

Chloe adds, "Please? For me?"

Beca quickly nods, not liking what her body and emotions are doing and hoping/praying agreeing will get her out of the physical situation she was in. Beca reaches her right hand out towards Stacie's general direction hoping Stacie can help. Stacie who has been cautiously watching the whole interaction and could obviously see Beca's discomfort, quickly grabs Beca's outreached hand and tugs her towards her, effectively pulling her out of the sandwich and into the open space behind her.

"Okayyyy, I guess we are jumping to our deaths. Shall we get started?" Stacie questions, drawing attention to her and away from Beca.

Behind her, Beca turns away from her friends to close her eyes and tries to focus on her breathing... _Fuck, don't lash out, don't lash out, don't lash out._

Chloe eyes Beca with concern before turning attention to Aubrey who responds with excitement to Stacie, "Yay, this will be unforgettably and an enlightening experience for us. Lets meet Carlos, the jump instructor."

Aubrey and Amy head to the man by a metal contraption in the middle of the bridge as he pulls up the girl that just jumped.

Unable to take her eyes off Beca, Chloe softly asks, "Becs? You okay?"

Beca turns around and stoically nods, "Yup, I'll catch up."

Chloe slowly nods, not believing her. Chloe looks at Stacie for answers. Stacie nods, "She'll catch up."

Stacie puts an arm over Chloe's shoulder, leading her towards the rest of the group, effectively giving Beca the space she desperately needed.

Beca takes a couple more deep breaths. _Where's weed when you need it? Oh right, it's at Alice's. No..no.. I don't need anything. Just focus on the bellas jumping. Of me, jumping. Falling. Falling to my death._

Beca's breathing quicken again. _Fuck that didn't help._ Beca's hands start twitching as she starts to lose control. Two different but soft hands slides into both Beca's twitching hands. Beca looks to her left and right and sees Chloe on her left, and Stacie on her right both giving her reassuring smiles. The twitch in her hands disappear as she gives both girls a gentle squeeze before taking her hands back.

"Well, let's get this over with." Beca quickly turns and heads to the middle of the bridge. Both women watch her leave.

Chloe looks to Stacie, "Am I pushing too hard?"

Stacie raises her eyebrow to Chloe, "When did you start worrying about pushing boundaries?" _Maybe Aubrey is on to something._

Chloe shakes her head, "Nevermind, let's do this." She puts on a smile and heads to the group. Stacie's eyes follow her as she walks away. _I've got a less confident Chloe, a sober emo wreck Beca, an oblivious hot dictator, and an overzealous weird Australian sidekick….Awesome._

xxx

 _Oh gods….Why am I doing this?_ Beca looks down in between her feet to the river 100 feet below her. Her hands are gripping tightly to the railing and her feet glued to the edge on the extended ledge.

"So what do you wish for?"

Beca looks up from the ground to Aubrey. _Oh yeah that stupid question._ To add to the activity, because this activity needed more, Aubrey wanted all the Bellas to answer the question 'What do you wish for?' before jumping.

 **30 minutes earlier**

Amy volunteers to be the first jumper with an ankle harness. After she is all set up and on the other side of the railing, Aubrey gets a brilliant idea.

"Before we jump, I want all of us to wish for something. It could be big, small, whatever. Just have to answer it honestly."

Beca rolls her eyes. _Great it's like the senior retreat with steroids. She traded crawling in the mud to jumping off bridges. Campfire songs to last wishes. Brilliant._

Fat Amy nods and thinks for a moment. "Stacie, record this." Stacie pulls out her phone and starts recording.

"I wish we all be one big aca- family here in sunny California and I wish me and Bumper will have three beautiful aca-children together."

Chloe smiles and nods her head, "That's beautiful Amy."

Amy continues, "And instead of me hiking back, I wish you skinny bitches carry my sexy ass back to the car like if I was the Queen of bloody England."

The group chuckles.

Amy's face turns serious, "I'm being serious."

Aubrey smiles, "Oh we know. Carlos count it down."

Fat Amy carefully turns herself around to face the empty space, making sure her ankle harness doesn't get tangled beneath her (ankle harness is only recommended for experienced jumpers). Her hands are latched on to the railing behind her. Carlos, the middle aged dark skinned man, obediently starts the countdown after Fat Amy is settled. "And 5….4-"

Fat Amy quickly launches herself off the bridge and screams "GERONIMO PITCHEEEEEES!"

The Bellas rush to look over the railing to their falling friend.

Stacie shakes her head as she stops recording, "Nope, I can't do that."

Aubrey claps her hands together, "So who's next?"

Beca looks at the uncertain faces of Stacie and Chloe and answers Aubrey, "Bree, I think it's your turn."

Aubrey presses her lips together and swallows down the instant fear that strikes her. She gives a strong nod and focuses on choking down the sudden nausea. Chloe takes one of her hands and gives it a squeeze, 'You got this Bree. Remember nothing is worse than the fear you had our Junior year at nationals. You'll rock this."

Aubrey squeezes her hand in return and nods. "I really missed you, you know."

Chloe smiles, "I missed you too."

Fat Amy reappears on the ledge with the help of the pulley system and Carlos. With a big smile on her face, Amy throws her fist in the air, "Crushed it." The group gives her a cheer and high fives.

Once the short blonde was safely back on solid ground, Carlos quickly unstraps her and starts connecting Aubrey up to the body harness. Once the taller blonde was ready and on the other side of the railing facing the group, Chloe asks the question, "What do you wish for Aubrey?" Stacie quickly pulls out her phone again, now becoming the unofficial camera girl.

Aubrey slightly bites her lip as she answers honestly, "I wish for love and success."

Carlos starts the countdown, "And 5….4….3…2…1."

Aubrey closes her eyes, leans back and falls backwards screaming as her arms flail outwards catching nothing but air.

Carlos looks to the three remaining girls, "Who's next?"

Chloe bites her lip wanting to go next but found herself being unsure of it all. Beca sighs and decides to suck it up to give Chloe and Stacie more time.

 **Present time**

"What do you wish for Beca?"

Beca bites her lip, trying to focus on the question and not the overwhelming panic running through her entire body. Her knuckles turning white from how hard she was squeezing the railing.

"I wish…I wish…" Beca couldn't focus. She could barely breathe.

Aubrey steps in front of Beca, "What do you wish for Beca? Out with it."

Beca couldn't hold it in, she bites out, "I wish you would get off my ass."

Aubrey smiles, "Not a chance." Aubrey grabs the Dj's hands and forces them off the railing. Beca scrambles to grab a hold of something to keep her balance on the ledge. Aubrey catches her wrists, effectively being Beca's only anchor to the bridge. "Stop fighting us. Stop being difficult and let us in."

Beca has no choice but to cave, "Okay, okay, OKAY! Fuck, You win! Just don't push me off!" Beca's breaths are heavy, eyes full of fear.

Stacie steps in, "Okay Aubrey that is enough." Stacie comes up from behind and grabs Aubrey's wrists. Chloe quickly comes up and helps guide Beca's hands to the railing. Stacie moves Aubrey back and away from her DJ as Chloe moves to stand where Aubrey was. Beca leans forward to get more weight onto the railing. Chloe gently cups Beca's face in her hands and presses her forehead against hers.

"It's okay, just breathe Beca. Breathe." Chloe caresses Beca's cheeks with her thumbs. Beca closes her eyes and tries to focus on her breathing. That was literally the most terrifying moment of her life; to be held on a ledge by Aubrey and to agree to let her friends in.

"I'm sorry…"

Chloe pulls back confused, "For what?"

Beca breathes out, "For being a terrible best friend."

Chloe bites her lip, "Why did you run?"

Beca shrugs, her moment of weakness closing as her mind is flooded with emotions. Drowning in it. _Fuck._ The absolute fear did overpower the overwhelming anxiety that was shutting her in for the briefest of moments. _I wonder if…_

Beca's hands let go of the railing and move to slowly push Chloe's hands away from her face. She gives Chloe a small smile as she falls backwards screaming all her anxiety out as she goes through the air, letting it all go.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Hmm way to avoid answering that question lol.

So what do you guys think? Did it justice?

I feel like that was a heavy chapter.

I went bungee jumping before, it was the most terrifying experience of my life...never again. Facing that kind of fear, makes all your other fears seem smaller, easier. It can really free you...hmm is that a hint of what's to come? ;)

Reviews please. It really is the only way I know you're still with me and worth continuing. I promise to not have you wait this long again.


	13. Fight, Flight, Fall Part 2

I got new glasses, I got a new tattoo, possibly got a new job when I'm done with this contract, AND I GOT A NEW CHAPTER FOR YOU. Thank you all for sticking with me and reviewing. For the new people following, welcome.

PART 2! Emotions are high, shits getting real.

I own nothing of PP1 and 2 and 3.

 **CHAPTER 13: FIGHT, FLIGHT, FALL Part 2**

Stacie angrily pulls Aubrey away from Beca and drags her to the middle of the street. "Aubrey, did you lose your mind after your jump? What the hell are you doing?! That was crazy dangerous. She's on a fucking ledge!"

Aubrey rolls her eyes, "Oh relax Stace, I wasn't going to push her."

"That doesn't make it okay!"

"It worked didn't it? She caved. We are finally getting somewhere."

Aubrey tries to go around Stacie to get back to Beca but Stacie blocks her, "No. You pull that shit again and the DJ and I are gone. This whole thing, done. That was not okay. I don't care if she doesn't open up at all. You could have done serious damage."

Aubrey sighs, "Someone has to be the bad guy."

"Why does someone need to be the bad guy? We all want the same thing."

Aubrey tilts her head and narrows her eyes; feeling bold, "Do you?"

Stacie raises her eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"How long have you been pining for the midget?"

Stacie's mouth slightly drops at the surprise question, her heart skipping a beat, "What?" _the fuck._

A small triumphed smirk comes across Aubrey's face, "I didn't stutter. You heard me."

"I'm not..." uses air quotes "'Pining' for Beca."

Aubrey takes a step to Stacie, challenging her, "How long have you been in love with Beca?"

Stacie accepts the challenge and takes a step towards Aubrey, their faces inches away from each other, "You have no idea what you are talking about."

Aubrey takes a step back and smiles, "You have always been a terrible liar Stace."

"I am a fantastic liar."

"No…you're not. It's always been your best trait."

Before Stacie can respond, Beca's scream fills the canyon. Stacie turns and runs to the railing, "She actually jumped?" the question directed to Chloe.

Chloe shakes her head perplexed of what just transpired between her and Beca, "No…she just let go."

Stacie makes a face; there is something not right about this. "Beca doesn't just 'let go' when sober, she wouldn't just let go and fall…What did you say?"

"She told me she was sorry for being a terrible best friend."

Stacie turns to face Chloe completely, "And?" _There has to be more._

Chloe runs her hand through her hair, "I may have asked why she ran away?"

Stacie's eyes widen, "You asked her the most difficult question NOW? While she was hanging off a ledge scared shitless by Aubrey?"

Chloe defends herself, "I couldn't help it, her walls were down for a moment and I need to know. I've been waiting two years for an answer."

Stacie sighs, "You guys are really trying to break Beca."

"Hey." Chloe rubs her hand gently up and down Stacie's arms, "Look who is worrying too much now. It'll be fine."

"It is my job to worry. I am the one who has to deal with the aftermath of everything. Good and bad. And right now, I have no clue what the hell to expect."

Fat Amy, who has been silently recording everything, speaks up for the first time, "Do you guys hear giggling?"

Stacie quickly puts a hand over Chloe's mouth and listens. Sure enough there is a soft echoing giggle coming below the bridge. Stacie looks down and over the railing to a swinging Beca.

"Becs? You good?"

Beca looks up with a big smile on her face, "I am sooo good. Stacie Babe, you need to try this." Beca takes a big cleansing breath. The weight she felt earlier crumbled away as she fell 50 feet before the bungee caught her. _Holy fuck. What a rush. Who needs drugs?_

Her body was buzzing with pure adrenalin creating a natural high, creating pure clarity. It was like if she was underwater holding her breath, fighting, swimming to the surface and then she finally got to the surface and was able to breathe for the first time. A rush went through her entire body, her fingers and toes still tingling. Whatever was suffocating her before disappeared into thin air. She doesn't know how long it will last but damn it felt good. She felt **new**. It was like she was in that **bliss** ful state without the hazy vision and questionable judgment.

She felt **free**.

Meanwhile, on the bridge, all three girls turn to Stacie and simultaneously question, "Babe?"

Stacie couldn't help but smile to herself. She did not see this coming but she would be lying if she said she didn't miss Bliss. "Well this will be interesting."

Aubrey, "What are you talking about?"

"I think you fixed Beca. She sounds happy. Very happy."

Aubrey narrows her eyes, "What aren't you telling me?"

Fat Amy is the first to catch on, "Oh, time out. Are you trying to tell us, Beca jumped off that bridge and is coming back as Bliss?"

Stacie shrugs, "I'm not sure. She's sober. She's super happy. This is new…. Mission accomplished. We all can go home." _Before they make me jump._

Fat Amy shakes her head, "Nuh uh, our mission is Bloe. I mean Bechloe. And you two Beca lovers haven't jumped yet."

Beca reappears on the ledge, "Guys that was awesome. Stacie, you're next. You'll love it. I promise. God, that was awesome. It's so beautiful down there too. Why haven't we done this before?"

The Bellas are speechless as she talks a million miles a minute.

Beca realizes they are just staring at her. "What are you gorgeous girls looking at?" She looks over her shoulder and then back to her friends. "Guys?"

Fat Amy is the first to speak, "She just called me gorgeous, I LIKE HER. Shorty, high five."

Beca rolls her eyes but gives Fat Amy a high five before getting over the railing with the help of Carlos.

"Sexy legs, you're up."

Xxx

"What do you wish for?"

Stacie looks behind her to the vast empty space and immediately regrets it. She closes her eyes shut and grips the railing even tighter.

"Oh god I can't do this! No, no, no. I can't! I can't! Guys, I can't. Beca, I can't." Stacie looks at Beca pleadingly.

Aubrey speaks up, "Stacie, you can do this. It will be over in 10 seconds."

Fat Amy joins in, "Yeah, its so much fun. It's like you're flying but have no control so you just fall and fall and fall and -" Chloe covers the blonde's mouth.

"Not helping, Amy."

Beca shakes her head, that Bliss trademark smirk on her face. She moves to the railing and steps onto the step and straddle the railing in between Stacie's hands. With a surprised look on her face, leans back to allow Beca's leg to settle on the other side of the railing.

Stacie all but shrieks, "DJ what are you doing?! Get your leg back on the bridge!"

Bliss rolls her eyes, "Relax, I'm not going to fall to my death. I'll get down once you jump."

Chloe quickly moves to Beca and grabs Beca's arm, "Beca, get down you can fall."

Bliss rolls her eyes again. _Jesus,_ _between these two pretty martinis…._ The smaller brunette chuckles to herself, "Your concern is downright adorable. Give me ten seconds, thirty max and I'll get down just for you." She gives her a wink before removing Chloe's hand to turn her upper body towards Stacie.

"Okay, I gotta make this fast. Stacie, jump."

Stacie shakes her head vigorously, "I can't. You know I'm afraid of heights."

"Stacie babe, jump."

"Bliss baby, I can't."

"You're thinking too hard. Stop thinking."

"I ca-" Stacie is cut off by Bliss' lips, effectively halting her thoughts. She smiles into the kiss knowing the small DJ is trying to distract her. She eagerly kisses back, allowing herself to get distracted in the woman's soft lips.

Chloe awkwardly steps back and looks to her two friends, trying to hide her jealousy….and hurt?

Oblivious and not caring about the reaction of her friends, Bliss slips her tongue into Stacie's mouth, deepening the kiss. Stacie allows it as her surroundings and her current situation fades away. The DJ slowly takes Stacie's hands from the railing, the taller brunette too occupied with the kiss to resist.

Beca slowly pulls away, smirking, "Now, jump."

Without opening her eyes, Stacie smiles, takes a deep breath, and jumps backwards into open air, screaming as she falls.

"Well that was too easy." Bliss climbs down from the railing and faces her friends who look angry? Confused? Hurt? The DJ doesn't know nor does she understand why. _Why is everyone so serious? It was just a kiss... If they only knew what else me and Stacie do._

The old Beca took kissing seriously but she was also in a relationship. With time, single Beca broke free of that restraint and realized how much fun kissing was without strings… without guilt. When she became Bliss, she took full advantage of that freedom.

"Do you guys want a kiss too? Cus there's plenty more where that came from. Amy, you want a kiss?"

Amy shakes her head, "Generous offer but I don't swing that way. Bumper is all I need. BUT….I'm sure Chloe would like a kiss." The blonde shamelessly pushes Chloe towards Beca. Chloe awkwardly stumbles towards Beca. The DJ catches her arms, stabilizing the redhead.

Bliss' smirk gets bigger, "Chlo, do you want a kiss?"

Chloe straightens up, "Uhm, uhm, no thank you." The redhead bites her lip and looks down at her feet, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach.

Beca's smirk falters as confusion plays across her face. With her hand, she lifts up Chloe's chin so the redhead would look at her.

"That's interesting, the Chloe Beale I knew two years ago would have jumped at that offer."

Chloe responds softly, "You're right, she would have. People change."

"Ain't that the truth. Well I hope you didn't change too much."

"And what if I did?"

Beca shakes her head, "You didn't."

Chloe raises her eyebrow, "How do you know?"

Beca shrugs and her smirk returns, "Cus I know." _…It's in your eyes._ She gives the redhead a little wink before turning back to the edge of the bridge to wait for her best friend to return.

xxx

Stacie gets back onto the bridge and sees the DJ clapping to her with that stupid sexy smirk on her face. The taller brunette shakes her head, "I can't believe you did that."

"Yes you can."

Stacie rolls her eyes, "Yes I can." She leans down and kisses the DJ on the cheek, not caring about what the other Bellas would think. "Thank you. I couldn't have done it without you."

"What are friends for?"

Stacie shakes her head and lets out a laugh, "I fucking love our friendship." Stacie pulls her into a hug and kisses the top of her head, feeling extra affectionate. Bliss chuckles, "Same here, Princess."

Xxx

"What do you wish for?" Aubrey asks the harnessed Chloe as the redhead mentally prepares herself to jump. At first, Chloe thought she would be terrified standing on the ledge but oddly enough she was not. Sure she was scared but it was like she had no time to dwell on it, her mind was occupied with the DJ and what it all meant. Could she really read into anything that transpired today? Fear is a crazy, unsettling thing. The day just feels sooo choppy with everyone's emotions running high. Nothing really made sense or everything made more sense. Shit, her fear could be messing with her mind right now. She is confident that she is confused. _Yeah, that totes makes sense. No it doesn't. What's going on between Stacie and Beca? Or should I say Bliss? No, they are the same person right? Beca is Bliss, Bliss is Beca uncensored and wild. She is still Beca. Right? I should still believe what she says. I can't believe she asked if I wanted a kiss. Is this the new Beca? Do I like this Beca? Of course I do, I like Beca anything as long as she's here. Is the old Beca gone? Ughhh I have more questions and no answers! I feel like I'm scatterbrained. God, I'm not even making any sense in my own head._

Aubrey tries again, "Chloe! What do you wish for?"

Chloe snaps out of her thoughts and looks at Aubrey, "Sorry Bree."

Chloe looks at Beca and instantly knows what she wants to wish for. Unfortunately it comes out as word vomit, "I wish Beca would answer my question and I'm not jumping until she answers it." She lets out a deep breath; that wasn't exactly how she wanted the words to come out. There is a good chance Beca won't answer the question and she won't get to jump out of stubborn word vomit pride. She gives Beca a pleading look, hoping she can get her answer and cross off bungee jumping from her bucket list.

Bliss' smirk turns into a smile as she realizes Chloe's blunder in words. She could tease her or not answer but knowing Chloe, if she hasn't changed too much, she would surely stand on that ledge as long as she can, and they would end up trying to hike two hours in the dark. Feeling merciful and not wanting to get eaten by mountain lions, Bliss steps forward with a counter proposal that would please the redhead, "How about you jump and I'll answer one question honestly."

Chloe's eyes light up, "Promise?"

"I promise."

The redhead smiles, it wasn't her megawatt smile but it was close.

"I'm holding you to that DJ" and with that, Chloe jumps backwards off the bridge, letting gravity immediately take her, giving the DJ no time to change her mind.

xxxx

Alright! Everyone jumped! I feel like a lot happened and Beca in this sober Bliss mode definitely spiced things up. I wonder how long that high will last. And Chloe will get the answer she has been waiting two years for! Yay. Things are moving right along. More Beca and Chloe to come. Or should I say Bliss? ;)

I guess we will see.

Reviews, por favor! Took a little risk earlier in the chapter, hope you're still with me. The more reviews I get the more motivation I have to bust out another chapter as soon as possible.


	14. Confession 1

Hi guys! Thanks for following and reviewing! It means a lot. This is more of a filler chapter I guess, maybe, but I wanted to get something out there for you guys. BUT it has some bechloe! I hope you enjoy it.

I don't own PP1,2,3.

 **CHAPTER 14: Confession #1**

Fat Amy, Aubrey, and Chloe look at the cute duo a couple of paces ahead of them. Some time on the hike back to the car, Beca hopped on Stacie's back and the pair has been giggling ever since. That was 20 minutes ago.

Aubrey skeptically looks at the two, wondering if this will complicate operation BECHLOE. "What can they be possibly be laughing about for 20 minutes?"

Fat Amy shrugs, "I don't know but I want whatever they took. Those two dingoes sound high as a purple balloon."

Aubrey rolls her eyes, "They couldn't possibly have taken anything. We have been with them THE entire time. Impossible."

Amy shrugs again, "I knew we should have cavity searched them. Or at least Beca."

Chloe, who was feeling more positive, shakes her head, "I think they are high from the jump. I mean it is a rush. Such a RUSH."

Fat Amy looks skeptical, "I don't see you giggling your devil hair off."

"Jumping affects everyone differently or not at all. Facing fear can have very unpredictable results," Aubrey adds in her matter-of-fact voice.

"Ehhhh, ehhhh, ehhhhhhh. Sure. I don't wanna rock the ship but does anyone else thinking that those two make a cute couple."

Chloe bites the inside of her lip. They do make a cute couple, she can admit that BUT it just didn't sit right. Beca and Jesse also looked cute but that didn't seem quite right either. He was the love struck, always supportive puppy that stood behind Beca, taking all her sarcasm and negativity with a cheesy grin. _BUT they were soo boring…and safe._ Sure, Chloe felt terrible for being the reason for the break up, but how it went down was completely unexpected and had blown up to cosmic proportions. How was she to predict that shit storm was going to happen? If she did, she wouldn't have provoked Beca. She would rather have lived with the regret of never trying to cross that line than be the cause of soo much pain.

And now, there is something going on or was going on or whatever is the mystery of Stacie and Beca. Hell, the new mystery that is Beca is interesting enough. It's been two years and it's like everything changed. Beca changed. Stacie changed. Everyone changed in some sort of way. As Chloe looks at the Bellas around her, she realizes everything has changed…but then again…nothing really changed. Here they were… Together like old times.

The change Chloe is really focused on is the new, changed, now a mystery Beca 'Bliss' Mitchell. Fortunately enough, Chloe loves a good mystery. Also fortunately enough, Chloe felt a surge of confidence after the jump, something that she hasn't felt in quite some time. She can feel that confidence she thought she lost in Costa Rica. It is back, permanently or momentarily, whichever it is, Chloe needed to take advantage of it. Like now.

 _Game on._

Xxxx

Giggling, Chloe runs up and slaps both Stacie and Beca's butts, one after the other. Both girls yelp and Beca jolts up higher Stacie' back. Stacie turns them around to see the redheaded culprit.

"Stace, I think it's my turn for a ride."

Beca smirks and replies before Stacie can, "I'll give you a ride." For good measure, she throws in a wink before giggling.

Chloe bites her lip and fights the blush threatening to come across her face, "I don't know Becs, I don't think you can handle all of this." She gestures to herself as she continues to walk beside the duo.

Beca bites the inside of her cheek as she casually looks Chloe up and down. "Challenge accepted…Stacie babe, put me down." Stacie crouches down and releases the DJ's legs. "Thanks for the ride."

Bliss looks at Chloe and turns around, "Hop on this Chlo." Chloe couldn't see the big smirk on the DJ's face.

Chloe lets out a little laugh and hops onto the small woman's back, the momentum causing Beca to take a few steps forward to gain her balance. Beca tilts her head to the side, "I said hop, not tackle."

Chloe lets out another laugh and wraps her arms around the DJ's neck. _Wow this feels good. Like old times._

"Just don't drop me little mouse. Isn't that what your physically flawless German goddess called you? Remember that?"

Beca laughs, locking her arms around Chloe's legs before walking them down the path. "Oh god. I was a bumbling idiot. She was the second girl to have me question myself, to fluster me. When its one girl, you can ignore, call weird, and shut it out…. Two…you can't ignore but densely try to but words slip out like a huge mega dork…and then number three…time to figure your crap out."… _Wow…that just flew right on out._ Beca smiles, loving the feeling of being light…free. _I need to jump off bridges more often._

Chloe's mouth slightly drops at Beca's confession. This is it. This is her chance for honest answers. "Who was the first woman?"

Bliss rolls her eyes, "Who do you think?"

"I-I don't know. I don't want to assume things… Stacie?"

The short brunette lets out a laugh…and keeps on laughing. It takes her a minute to compose herself as she can feel the redhead tense behind her back. She takes a deep breath not wanting any secrets or omission to weigh her down and ruin this new high she literally fell in to. She did also promise Chloe one honest answer. "Number 3. Wanna guess again, Red?"

Chloe swallows the nervous lump in her now extremely dry throat. This is it. She slowly turns her head and whispers in Beca's left ear, "Me?"

Before Beca can answer, she is interrupted by Fat Amy's yell.

"Hey Twiggies! You're supposed to be carrying me! It was my wish."

She stalks towards Stacie. Stacie's eyes widen and waves her arms in front of her, "NO way Fat Amy! No. Beca weighs nothing."

Fat Amy shakes her head, "Oh you'll be fine, I weigh nothing too..in space."

Beca laughs, pretending to get distracted by her friends' antics. She doesn't know why but her voice escaped her. The nonchalant carefree confidence escaped her momentarily. She felt her heart squeeze and air forcibly escape her lungs on the whisper of the question in her ear. It was a simple question. She was easily alluding to it but to physically and emotionally confirm it out loud…it got caught in her throat. Thankfully, Fat Amy saved her; the blonde just didn't know it.

Beca loudly whispers to Stacie, "Stace, run."

Stacie did not need to be told twice as she quickly turned and jogged down the path. Beca chuckles. On her back, Chloe sighs; disappointed her window is gone, again. _I was soo close!_ The redhead takes a deep breath and doesn't let this bring down her post jump mood. There is still an hour of hiking left. That's plenty of time to get her answers. And besides… _I've got her right where I want her… and Stacie-less._ She gives the DJ's neck a little squeeze as she settles into the ride, a small smile settling on her face. She may not have this one answer, she's pretty sure it would have been a 'yes' but she is confident she will get the DJ talking again within the hour. There is nowhere for her to go.

Nowhere to run.

Nowhere to jump.

xxxx

Well there you have it guys. Beca has no where to go.

Please review. Let me know you are still interested in this story and the direction it's going. And feel free to toss any ideas you would like to see or find interesting.

Until next time.

-Wolfie


	15. Confession 2

I KNOW I'M AWFUL, I would hate me too. I'm sorry it took me so long. I've been so stressed trying to find a new place to live. Found a place. Just moved in. So that will help. Just kinda going through another quarter life crisis lol. But here is an update. Here's some BECHLOE for patiently waiting. You guys are amazing. Love you all. I hope you're still with me. Thank you for all the reviews and follows. Fun fact, I did this entire chapter on my iphone...all thumbs...

A/N I don't own Pitch Perfect.

 **CHAPTER 15: CONFESSION #2**

If Chloe were to lie, she would say she didn't notice Aubrey and Amy dropping back to give them some privacy to talk.

If Chloe were to lie again she would say she wasn't enjoying her body pressed against Beca's back. She hated the brunette's lavender scented shampoo she must have used this morning. It has to be the same one she used in college. She hated it then too. She also hated how the girl is able to carry her weight. (Has she been working out?)

"Becs, have you been working out?"

The small DJ giggles before responding, "More like beat up."

"Wait what?!"

Beca nods her head, "My fighting instructor is abusive. It's my own fault, I keep paying him. I am literally paying him to kick my ass." Her nod turns into a shake as she laughs at herself.

Chloe also hates how there are new things to learn about Beca. She loathes intriguing facts about people. She extra loathes Beca's laugh...smile...smirk...sarcasm, the list goes on and on.

"So you fight now?"

"Ha, more like be the punching bag."

Chloe gives her a light squeeze, "Oh stop. I'm sure you're great. It can't be THAT bad. Couldn't imagine Stacie letting that happen."

"Ha! Bitch just said watch the face, that's money."

Chloe tries to stifle a laugh. After a couple moments, the air becomes thick around the duo, both knowing a serious conversation is about to unfold. Beca takes a breath, preparing herself to attempt to be open and honest. It's best to get this conversation over with now while she is in a great mood... Beca also realized some time ago that she was trapped in Chloe's arms and no Stacie in sight. You would think Stacie would have come back...she didn't. The DJ can only dodge the redhead for so long...

"You two have gotten really close."

Beca gives a short nod as she states straight ahead, "YuP." _Easy enough_.

"Are you two together?"

"NoPe." _Why do people always think that?_

"Why not?" Chloe is genuinely curious as to why the two aren't together when they act... so close.

Beca shrugs and simply replies, "We both swore off relationships."

"Why?"

Beca sighs and let's go of Chloe's legs. _And this is getting old_. "Are you going to respond with every answer with another question?"

Chloe takes the hint and gets off Beca's back, sensing the brunette's walls coming back up. The redhead has a decision to make: back off the questions or push.

 _Gentle push._

Chloe moves and links their arms together and forces the brunette to walk forward. "Maybe but can you blame me?"

Beca rolls her eyes but smiles, "I guess I can't, it's been a long time."

Chloe beams, "Exactly, I have A LOT to catch up on. I want to know everything there is to know about the LA Beca." _Everything._

Beca shakes her head, her trademark smirk coming back, "Glad to see Costa Rica didn't make you less weird."

"If anything, I got weirder." Chloe smiles and pulls Beca's arm tighter against her body. After a couple of steps, Chloe bringing back the relationship question, "So why did you swear off relationships?"

Beca keeps her eyes forward as her brain battles against speaking honestly. Because honestly, all the secrets, all the feelings she has bottled up to never address is exhaustingly heavy to carry around. Sure, she has her reasons. Great reasons too. Reasons that Stacie doesn't know. Yes there are things Stacie doesn't know, that nobody knows and it has been slowly eating away at her. The drugs help. The high helps her forget. It helps her escape her reality. It helps her break free from the weight of it all and the feelings involved.

Wouldn't it be amazing to stay free and to remain weightless all the time? It would be. If only addressing and unloading all her secrets and feelings would easily fix things. Then why wouldn't she be honest? Unfortunately life is not that simple, at least not Beca's life. To let someone in, completely in, is not an option. But how do you tell someone that without telling them the real reason why? You can be vague and hope it's enough. You can lie and give a false but plausible reason. You can give some of the truth and dress it up lightly. You can avoid them like the plague and hide as long as possible…until you have to resort to the other options.

Beca takes a deep breath and slowly blows it out, "Honestly? This is full blown honesty. Honest to the big guy in the sky… **-pause-** …... Being single is so much more fun." Bliss smirks and shakes her head at herself. _Well it's not a lie_.

"Becaaaaaa," Chloe dramatically throws her head back and whines, "I'm being serious. Please be serious with me. I'm trying to have a heart to heart like old times."

The brunette couldn't help but turn her smirk into a smile at Chloe's whining, "That was downright adorable by the way."

Chloe smiles back and gives Beca's looped arm a squeeze, "Why thank you, I still have my moments. Now heart to heart, give me your heart."

 _This is going well, it feels so nice to just talk, just the two of us. God I've missed this, missed her, I can feel her trying to open up to me, slowly but surely like Shrek and his onion layers._

"I can't give you my heart Chloe."

Chloe smile quickly disappears as she's pulled from her thoughts from Beca's words. She turns her head to look at the brunette but doesn't stop walking. No she can't stop walking and break down. She can't make it that obvious on how deep that sentence cut through her. How much she is trying to not read into that statement and take it straight to the heart. Beca is oblivious to the effect the sentence had on her.

As much as she wished her voice would sound strong right now, it barely comes out as a whisper, "Please elaborate."

Beca turns her head to face Chloe unsure why she is whispering but for fun, whispers back, "I don't do heart to hearts anymore. I like to stay a mystery. Makes me more interesting." The DJ gives her a wink before facing forward.

Chloe lets out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. _Holy moley, get a grip Chloe... Give a little push._ "Beca, can you please stop being an onion for five seconds and give me one honest, straight forward answer."

Beca stops walking and scrunches her face in confusion, "Did you just call me an onion?"

"Yes" Chloe de-links their arms, "I called you an onion."

"Do I smell? In my defense, we've been hiking"

Chloe stomps her foot, "God damn it Beca, focus, please."

Beca puts her hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay, okay, focused. Side note, that stomp, adorable."

Chloe lets out a frustrating groan, "You're impossible! How does Stacie make you focus?"

"Uhhh, you don't want to know the answer to that question."

Chloe pauses, "Seriously?"

Beca smirks and gives her a shrug, "I'm only human."

Chloe tilts her head, "More like a horny teenager."

"Well according to you, a horny onion."

They both laugh. Realizing they are getting away from any serious answer, Chloe stops laughing and stomps her foot, "Damn it Beca, stop it. You're doing it again."

"I think your stomps are getting even more adorable."

Chloe steps right into Beca's personal space and places her hands at the brunette's waist. Beca's breath hitches and her body freezes as she involuntarily stares into Chloe's eyes. Chloe bites her lip. _Wow it really is effective._ "Now that we're focused, was the first girl... Me?"

Beca smiles and shakes her head, "Out of all the questions I know you're dying to ask me, you chose to ask the most obvious one."

Chloe gives Beca's hips a squeeze, "Just...answer." _I need to hear it._

Beca grabs Chloe's forearms, "Yes! Yes. A million times yes!"

Beca didn't mean to shout. She didn't mean to have Chloe's arms in a death grip. Chloe didn't mind. She didn't mind at all. If anything she was ecstatic. She was over the moon. To finally have confirmation that the many years of flirting and unspoken deep connection between them was NOT ONE SIDED and that there was something there and it wasn't a figment of Chloe's imagination is... such a happy relief.

There were countless nights in Costa Rica where Chloe cried on Chris' shoulder when she contemplated if she imagined everything: every lingering touch, look, blush, heart to hearts, and random cuddle sessions that Chloe forced on her -to her defense, she was only met with 10 seconds of resistance before Beca would cave and get comfortable. Basically she doubted and criticized herself on the entire friendship on many lonely Costa Rica nights.

Now here they are, years later, Beca verbally admitting something was there and that Chloe wasn't crazy. IT WAS REAL. All those nights of crying were for something real, someone real. Suddenly Chloe's happiness turns into anger as she recalls all the nights she cried herself to sleep thinking of the DJ. The smile that was on the redhead's face falters and is replaced with a snarl. Beca tilts her head in confusion as the emotions run across Chloe's face.

"Chlo?"

 **SLAP!**

xxxxx

Still with me? Let me know if you are still interested in this story. I'm working on the next chapter now. Hopefully I will have it up in the next couple of days. Things will continue to get interesting.

Is it me or Beca gets hit alot? haha

-Wolfie out.


	16. Confession 3

So today while driving in LA, I saw a blue Range Rover with black tinted windows and I was like, "THAT's the exact car I envisioned for Beca and Stacie and their SUV!" Only thing that was off was the rims, it has some chrome in them...but close enough. AND THEN, Shut up and Dance started playing on the radio. Then I was like, "Well fuck, I think the universe is telling me to finish this chapter." So at the beach, I finished the chapter as I watched my girlfriend eat it again and again and again...and again on the waves as she attempted to surf.

SO here it is. Thank you for all the follows and reviews and for sticking around. I will have more free time this week, so you might actually get another update soon...if I get super motivated by reviews...so leave one..please :)

Last chapter, Chloe slapped Beca. =O.

I think you will like what Chloe does next.

But let's start off with Stacie, the one that ran away earlier. Forgot about her did you? Well that's not very nice.

I don't own Pitch Perfect.

 **CHAPTER 16: CONFESSION #3**

Stacie stopped running a while ago. She knew Fat Amy wouldn't actually vertically run more than 20 feet but hey she committed to running away, so she did. She contemplated on turning back, a couple of times but she stopped herself each time and forced herself to keep walking forward.

She left Beca in Chloe's arms.

Despite her mix feelings to leaving Beca behind, she knew those two needed to talk. They've needed to talk for years, even pre-kiss. Stacie can only hope it's a good talk that helps both girls find closure, or understanding or sex against a tree to resolve their issues.

No harm should come to her DJ...

Stacie slows down to take in her surroundings. _Nature is beautiful. I wonder why Beca and I never have been hiking._

Suddenly a loud buzzing sound appears right by Stacie's left ear. The tall brunette freaks out and shrieks. She ducks her head down and frantically swats her left hand by her ear hoping to hit or scare away what she assumes to be a very large scary flying bug. The buzzing moves to her right ear. Stacie lets out a little scream and takes off running down the rocky path, praying the bug is not chasing her. _FUCK NATURE._

In her frantic run to safety, Stacie takes an unbalanced step on a large rock, causing her to lose her footing. A nasty crack is heard and pain shoots up from Stacie's right ankle to her shin. Stacie lets out a painful scream, involuntarily squeezing her eyes shut to block out the pain. Her leg gives out as she tries to regain her balance in the next few steps and trip over a tree root. Before Stacie can react, she falls to the ground and tumbles forward off the small path and into a little rocky ditch, about 5 feet below the path. When she comes to a stop on her back, she immediately reaches for her busted ankle ignoring the rest of her sore body. She lets out a loud scream inside her mind, hoping that release would help release the pain.

It doesn't.

Her ankle is throbbing and she is terrified to look down at it. She tries to blink back the tears threatening to spill and collect herself. She needs to climb out of the ditch and get back on the path. Stacie rolls over onto her side and props herself up on her elbow for support. She looks at the little hill she would have to crawl up, the daunting steep but short hill. There is no way she would be able to do that with her ankle. Tears continue to threaten to fall from her face as the throbbing and now burning pain continues on her lower leg. Stacie refuses to let them fall though. She was bested by a large ugly, mutant flying bug, well she is assuming it was large ugly, mutant bug, she didn't get a good look at it. _So embarrassing. I'm never going to live this down... I'm just going to lie here and die._

She lets out a shaky breath and slowly rolls back on her back, refusing to call for help, refusing to deal with the jokes...refusing to interrupt Beca and Chloe's talk.

A single tear slides down her face as she feels Bliss slipping away from her, letting Beca slip away from her, Beca leaving her behind, Beca forgetting about her now that Chloe is here. The more sober Beca becomes, the less Bliss will come out and play and make Stacie feel like a princess. No Bliss, no special attention. Don't get her wrong, she is close to Beca, it's just when Beca is Bliss, life just gets much more fun. Now...now that is slipping away. Beca, Bliss, Beca, Bliss, whatever you want to call her, to simplify her, to categorize her, to justify her actions, she is slipping away from Stacie's arms and going into the arms of Chloe.

Stacie closes her eyes as tears fall down her cheeks.

 _Being a good friend sucks..._

Xxxxx

 **SLAP!**

Chloe quickly brings her hands over her mouth to cover the gasp that escapes her lips. _Oh my god, oh my god, I just hit her._ Chloe's anger quickly dissipates and is replace with the most sincere apologetic look.

"Beca I am soo sorry, I don't know what came over me."

Chloe reaches to cradle Beca's face but Beca steps back and lifts up one finger with her right hand as her left hand slowly rubs her burning cheek. Apprehensive but not pissed, Beca keeps her distance as she replays the events in her head.

"I may...or may not have deserve that." Beca starts slowly heading down the path, Chloe follows like an upset puppy.

"Beca I'm -"

Glancing over her shoulder, a stoic Beca cuts in, "Did I get a slap for telling the truth? Maybe I shouldn't tell the truth anymore."

"No, no, no it wasn't-"

"I'm getting hit a lot today. Is it 'Abuse Beca' Day? Hit her, win a prize?" Beca pretends to seriously ponder the idea. First it was Stacie and now the angel that is Chloe Beale. Stacie knocking some sense into Beca, or when she is being really wild, Bliss, is not a surprising occurrence. Conrad is like a feisty, sexy vixen while Chloe is a sweet, innocent angel from above. To have both girls lose it on her...

Meanwhile, Chloe's frustration and desperation to explain herself but being constantly interrupted is rapidly growing, "No, no, I'm -"

"Or am I just being bad?"

The redhead pouts, "Beca, let me-"

"I thought I was being good."

"You are bei-"

"Maybe I should be bad again... I don't think I got hit nearly as much, then again,... I don't really remember..."

"Stop int-"

"Then again, I probably deserved-". Frustrated and desperate, Chloe did the one thing that she could think of to shut up the DJ, she grabbed her and silenced the brunette with her lips.

It worked.

Xxxx

Aubrey and Fat Amy's mouths drop as they stop walking. Chloe is kissing Beca!

Fat Amy gestures to the scene before them and announces to no one, "Whoop there it is. I guess no Bacie in this story."

Bree looks at her absurd companion, "Bacie?"

"Beca and Stacie, Bacie. Duh."

Bree shakes her head, "Fat Amy, you can be quite absurd sometimes."

Fat Amy nods her head in agreement, "It's really my accent, throws people off. I'm too awesome to handle. So now Bacie is dead, you should get it on with Stacie. She's now available."

Bree's eyes bug out as she freaks in regards to the suggestion, " Wh-what!? Where do you even get such thoughts?!" Aubrey questions in a high pitch voice.

Amy nonchalantly shrugs, "I have a nose for these things...and hot smelly sex. I can sniff that from miles away. Stacie would loosen you up."

Bree stiffens as nervous bile builds up her throat. She was completely caught off guard and needed to gain control, in a steady voice, she responds, "I'm as straight as they come. Sorry to disappoint."

"Whatever you say Captain."

Xxxxx

The world stood still.

Time stood still.

Beca has imagined what it would be like for Chloe to kiss her. She let herself fantasize it once in college. (Which freaked her out and had her run straight to her boyfriend's arms.) She thought about it countless times after the Worlds championship party when Chloe did actually kiss her and she ran like a confused guilt ridden little girl. As much as she wanted to erase that moment in her mind, many dreams...and daydreams in Los Angeles brought her back to that night in Georgia, **But only when she's sober.**

When she's impaired by various substances, the dreams never come. The heartbreak, regret, and guilt stopped repeating like a broken record. She was free. And that freedom made her crazy happy. Crazy **blissful**. With freedom, comes happiness, comes confidence, comes creativity, becomes DJ Bliss. So you see Bliss is not an entirely different person, but more of a state of mind, an overcompensated state of freedom, and a ginormous deep rooted defense mechanism.

A defense mechanism that is momentarily disabled by Chloe's soft lips with a kiss that went straight to her heart instead of her crotch. The last kiss that took that route was two years ago... by the same lips.

Chloe sighs into the kiss, snapping Beca out of the moment. The brunette quickly pulls away, panicking.

"Chloe..."

Sensing Beca's confliction and fear, Chloe knows her next words would determine everything.

She has **one** chance.

She has the next **ten** seconds before Beca retreats completely. Ten seconds to take away the thing that Beca finds most threatening before she slams the door on Chloe's face after she has jimmied it open. The solution? She takes away any significance, any and all emotional attachment she felt in the kiss and **buries it**.

Chloe gives the DJ a smile, "Stacie is on to something, that was definitely the most effective way of shutting you up. I can't be mad at her now, it's literally the only thing that works."

Beca pauses, fully intending to hide behind a Bliss move to avoid any seriousness...but...she doesn't have to? The kiss was just to shut her up. A very, very small part of her deep down, is...maybe disappointed? But a much larger part, is super, super relieved that she doesn't have to feel and deal. _Oh thank god._

Beca shrugs it off and gives a small smile, "Told ya."

Chloe gives her a peck on the cheek, "Now, I know for future reference." She punctuates with a wink and starts walking down the trail. Externally, she appears bubbly and unaffected. Internally, she's praying to the aca-gods she made the right move to ignore her feelings.

Beca's small smile turns into a real smile as she follows Chloe down the path. She wrings her hands in front of her as she timidly opens up, "...To answer part of your very first question... I felt really, really guilty and was very confused."

It took everything in Chloe to not stop dead in her tracks and put Beca on blast. _She is finally opening up! I totally played that well. Gotta keep my cool. Clearly the key thing is to not scare her._

"I guess that's understandable and I'm to blame for that but I didn't think you would disappear forever in the middle of the night. I really wanted to talk to you."

Beca nods, "I was a little chicken shit back then."

Trying to hide the hope in her voice, Chloe pushes, "...and what are you now?"

Beca smirks, "Not as big of a little chicken shit."

Chloe chuckles and opens her mouth to respond when a small scream is heard up ahead..."what the hell?"

Beca's eyes widen, "Stacie," before taking off down the trail.

"Oh yeah...Stacie..." _I completely forgot about her._ Feeling awful that she's more upset of Stacie interrupting things again versus Stacie's well being, Chloe starts running after Beca and is completely surprised into a stop when Aubrey out of nowhere urgently sprints past her towards the direction of the scream. Chloe looks back and sees Fat Amy at least 40 feet behind her. _How did Bree catch up so fast?_

Fat Amy waves her hand forward, gesturing the redhead to go on ahead, "You guys go on without me, I'll catch up!"

Chloe yells back an "Okay!" And runs down the path when a second scream from Stacie is heard.

Everyone starts running a little faster and Amy even begins to run. No one knowing what to expect or if Stacie was okay.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I mean, like, what do you think?! Still with me? How do you feel about the kiss? About Stacie?

Let me know.

Reviews = motivation.

Motivate me ;)

-Wolfie out


	17. Bella Down

Thank you soo much for the follows and reviews. It's the only way I can tell if you are still with me. The view counter didn't work last chapter so I had no clue if anyone was still reading...except for the reviewers of course. SO THANK YOU for taking the time to leave me something.

I hope you like this chapter.

I still own nothing.

xxxxxx

 **CHAPTER 17: BELLA DOWN**

"Stacie?! Stacie?! Where are you?!"

Hearing Beca's worried voice, Stacie slowly wakes up. _How the hell did I doze off…_ Stacie slowly blinks trying to clear her cloudy mind. _What the fuck._ Now fully conscious, the pain comes back full force. She lets out a loud groan through gritted teeth, "FUCK." Her nostrils flare as she tries to breath through the pain.

Stacie hears Beca's voice again but closer, "Stacie?!"

Stacie groans but yells, "Down here!"

Seconds later, Beca slides to a stop at the edge of the path and looks down the ditch and finds Stacie laying there. Some relief comes across her face from finding her best friend. Still wrecked with worry, the petite brunette tries to hide it, "Why the hell are you down there?"

Not even waiting for an answer, Beca crouches lowering her center of gravity as she takes small steps into ditch, trying to step on secure looking rocks on her descent. She only slips once before she is on level ground by Stacie. Beca quickly falls to her knees beside her and looks her over. She sees the awkward angle of her ankle and tries to hold back her gag. She looks away from the legs and to Stacie's tear stricken face. Beca nervously bites her lip, unsure of how to help the person who has been her everything for almost two years. She brushes the taller brunette's hair out of her face and puts her hands back in her lap; afraid touching her would hurt her. "Where else are you hurt?"

Never hearing so much concern in Beca's voice before, granted she has never really been hurt before, Stacie tries to hold back how much pain she is actually in, in a somewhat normal through not gritted teeth she responds, "I think just my ankle. I think I broke it."

Beca shakes her head, "Oh you totally did." _Shit! I don't think I'm suppose to tell her that…_ "I mean, I'm sure it's just a sprain."

Stacie lets out a painful laugh, "That was an awful save, DJ."

"It slipped. Are you okay?"

Stacie takes a couple deep breaths to breathe through the pain before speaking, "I'm sorry."

Beca's face twists in confusion, "What the hell are you sorry for?"

"For interrupting whatever I interrupted."

Still confused, Beca shakes her head unsure of what Stacie is referring to because all the DJ can think about is the woman lying in front of her, "Don't be ridiculous. Are you okay?"

"Yes." _No._

Beca eyes narrows, "Don't lie to me."

Beca moves to sit above Stacie's head cross-legged, and cradles the girl's head upwards as she scoots closer to be a pillow. Stacie hisses in pain.

Beca's eyes widen in panic, "Oh my god, did I hurt you?"

"Some thing just stings."

"Wha-"

Aubrey's voice echoes through the area. "Stacie! Beca! Where are you guys?"

Beca looks away from Stacie towards the direction of Aubrey's voice, "Down HERE!"

Aubrey comes into view, "Oh MY GOD, Stacie are you okay?!"

Suddenly exhausted, Stacie lets out a soft, "I'm fine" before closing her eyes.

Still holding Stacie's head in her hands in her lap, Beca suddenly realize her left hand feels…wet.

Slowly, she moves her hand to look at it and sees **red.**

X

Aubrey prepares herself to come down the ditch when Beca stops her.

"Aubrey."

The blonde hears the shakiness in Beca's voice, stops and looks at her. Beca lifts up her hand to show the blood on her hand, "Get help."

Aubrey's eyes widen in fear and swallows down the rising bile. She needs to focus, take charge. "KEEP her awake. KEEP pressure. I had some service not to far down." As soon as she finishes her sentence, she takes off down the trail, running as if her life depended on it.

Xxx

Time stood still, for a second time.

Beca feels like she can't breath like someone hit her chest with a baseball bat. She can hear herself breathing quickly but she doesn't feel the oxygen.

There is **no air**.

The DJ feels herself getting lightheaded but tries her hardest to focus. This is not the time for an attack. She puts her hand back to the wet spot on Stacie's head and applies pressure. Now she needs to keep Stacie awake. She needs to start talking.

But she can't **breathe.**

Her vision blurs with frustrated tears as she desperately tries to break free from the immobilizing attack. _FUUUUUCKKKKKKKK._ Beca curses herself for being sober. The attacks can only come when she is sober. They can't touch her when she's on another level. _God damn it._

Through the growing suffocating haze, Beca hears Chloe's voice.

"Beca! Stacie!"

x

Chloe makes it down the ditch and kneels besides Beca and Stacie.

"Stacie, are you okay?!"

Without opening her eyes, but with a pained face Stacie 'mmhmm' as a response.

Chloe turns to Beca who is looking down at Stacie. "Beca?"

Beca closes her eyes and tries to control her breathing. She does not want Chloe to see her like this, to see her this weak.

But she still has **no control.**

Chloe tries again, "Beca? Look at me."

Beca doesn't move.

Hearing Fat Amy approaching, Chloe looks up to the path and sees the Australian bent over gasping for air. "Amy, there is something wrong with Beca."

Fat Amy looks up and eyes the frozen DJ. Through gasping breaths, "Is….is she…breathing….fast?"

Chloe looks at Beca again and notices how fast the DJ is breathing. Chloe looks back up to Amy, "Yes! Like really fast."

Fat Amy nods as she puts her hands on top of her head to open up her lungs some more, "Slap her."

"Excuse me?!"

"I thought it was…a one time thing… guess not."

Trying to hold back her frustration, "What are you even talking about?"

"You need to surprise slap her out of her panic attack…Trust me…I had to do it after…you kissed her two years ago. You…would think…she would have control…over it…by now."

Chloe's eyes widen with the new information. _WHAT…I can't hit her again._ Chloe gently grabs Beca's face and makes her look at her.

"Beca, look at me, Beca love, really look at me. Breathe with me."

Chloe takes a couple of deep breaths. Beca attempts to follow, but is failing. Chloe leans up and gently kisses Beca's forehead before leaning back and continuing her deep breaths, "You got this, breathe with me."

Beca's breathing slowly slows down as she focuses on matching Chloe's breaths. As soon as she is control enough to speak, she tears her eyes away from Chloe's calming blue eyes and focuses back on Stacie. She gives her shoulder a shake with her right bloodless hand.

"Stacie, stay awake."

Keeping her eyes closed, Stacie grumbles, "But I hurt when I'm awake."

Beca swallows thickly, trying to keep calm, "I know, I know but you hit your head."

A pained expression comes across Stacie's face, "Is that why my head hurt?"

"Yes, now please open your eyes."

Stacie opens her eyes and sees Beca's head hovering above her all concerned and worn out, she lets out an "I'm fine" before slowly drifting back to sleep.

Beca shakes her shoulder again and Stacie opens her eyes. "I'm awake."

Beca looks at Chloe for help. Chloe scoots a little closer to Stacie and holds her right hand, "How about we sing a song to stay awake Stace?"

Stacie gives a small smile, "Nothing sappy."

Chloe nods and starts to think. Fat Amy is the first one to think of a non sappy song, "I got this Pitches!" Amy laughs at herself, "We gonna liven up this shit til Cap comes back." She clears her throat. No one knows what to expect to come out of Fat Amy's mouth. Knowing Fat Amy, there is no point in even guessing. But of course, it had to be somewhat absurd and inappropriate.

 ** _"OOOOH are you gonna take me home tonight"_**

Beca head snaps up and whispers to Chloe, "Queen?"

Amy continues,

 ** _"Oh down beside that red fire light."_**

Stacie smiles, ignoring the pain, she softly provides the next line,

 ** _"Oh you gonna let it all hang out"_**

Everyone except Beca sings, **_"Fat bottomed girls you make the rocking world go round."_**

Beca shakes her head in disbelief. _Where the hell did that come from?_ "This is not the time to break out in ridiculous song guys."

From the hill, Amy pipes up, "I beg to differ, we are Bellas for life, there is never a wrong time to break out in ridiculous song."

Chloe nods, "I agree and it will keep Stacie awake."

Stacie brings her free hand up to Beca's loose hair and tucks it behind her ear, "Loosen up and sing the next part."

Beca huffs and shakes her head, making her hair fall out from behind her ear, "This is retarded, can't we just talk like normal girls?"

"For me, I'm the one hurt after all."

Beca rolls her eyes but complies, not noticing her anxiety slipping away

 ** _"Hey I was just a skinny lad_**

 ** _Never knew no good from bad_**

 ** _But I knew love before I left my nursery"_**

Stacie smiles and pipes in,

 ** _"Left alone with big fat Fanny_**

 ** _She was such a naughty nanny_**

 ** _Heap big woman, you made a bad boy out of meeeee"_**

Chloe and Amy:

 ** _"Hey, Hey"_**

A small smile grows on Beca's face,

 ** _"I've been singing with my band_**

 ** _Across the water, across the land_**

 ** _I've seen every blue eyed floozy on the wayyyyy"_**

Beca couldn't help give a quick glance to Chloe. Not to say she is a floozy but whenever she thinks of blue eyes, Chloe's eyes are what she pictures. Involuntarily, of course.

Chloe and Amy:

 ** _"_** ** _Hey"_**

Stacie:

 ** _"_** ** _But their beauty and their style_**

 ** _Went kind of smooth after a while_**

 ** _Take me to them naughty girls every time"_**

Beca, Chloe, Amy:

 ** _"_** ** _C'mon"_**

Fat Amy:

 ** _"_** ** _Oh, won't you take me home tonight?_**

 ** _Oh, down beside the red fire light_**

 ** _Oh and you give it all you got_**

 ** _Fat bottomed girls, you make the rocking world go round_** (Fat Amy slaps her ass got emphasis)

 ** _Fat bottomed girls, you make the rocking world go round"_**

Chloe:

 ** _"_** ** _Hey, listen here_**

 ** _Now I got mortgages and homes_**

 ** _And I got stiffness in the bones_**

 ** _Ain't no beauty queens in this locality_**

 ** _Oh, but I still get my pleasure_**

 ** _Still get my greatest treasure_**

 ** _Heap big woman you done made a big man of me"_**

Fat Amy:

 ** _"_** ** _Oh, won't you take me home tonight_**

 ** _Oh, down beside the red fire light_**

 ** _Oh and you give it all you got_**

 ** _Fat bottomed girls, you make the rocking world go round_**

 ** _Fat bottomed girls, you make the rocking world go round"_**

Fat Amy puts her arms up like if she was riding a motorcycle

 ** _"Get on your bikes and ride Pitches! Vroom vroom"_**

Everyone bursts out laughing. It was like they were in college again.

Xx

Thirty minutes later, Aubrey shows up with three Search and Rescue men with a stretcher. The blonde raises her eyebrow to the laughter that fills the area. She sees Amy sitting on the ground with her back to Aubrey, facing the ditch. Clearly the short blonde didn't even attempt to go down the little hill to join the other girls.

Aubrey stops right behind Amy, "This is a serious matter Amy."

Amy jumps, quickly rolls to the side onto her feet and brings her arm in salute position. "Keeping Stacie awake SIR. Mission accomplished."

Aubrey shakes her head at her friend's antics before moving to look down in the ditch. Beca, Stacie, and Chloe look up at her, all smiles.

"I brought help, if it matters anymore."

Stacie's smile widens, "My hero."

Aubrey smiles back and tries to hide the blush trying to creep across her cheeks. Aubrey turn to the men behind her, "She's down there, fellas. She needs to get to a hospital ASAP. BE extra gentle or else."

The men start to move towards the ditch as Amy sneezes, which sounded an awfully like "Staubrey".

Xxx

I think that was a well rounded chapter. Little bit of everything. Thoughts? Reviews por favor.

Song: Fat Bottomed Girls by Queen

I don't even know where that came from, it just popped in my head for Amy to whip out.

-Wolfie out


	18. More Secrets

Sorry this took so long. I had one reviewer that said "Terrible writing" on chapter 17. I actually found it funny. If you guys don't like my writing...you don't have to read my fic...you certainly don't have to read all the way up to 17 chapters and give a two word review. Please, if you are not enjoying the fic, you don't have to read it. lol. I'm not here to waste my time or your own. With that being said, thank you to everyone else for reading and reviewing. I love you all for sticking with me. I would have worked on this chapter a little sooner but housemates and I started writing a TV pilot for fun. So I got distracted. Anyways, no longer distracted. This chapter is longer than usual because you guys have been so patient. I also had a little fun with this chapter...and not.

Don't hate me.

I own nothing.

xxxx

 **CHAPTER 18: TIPPING POINT**

The trip to the hospital was uneventful. Beca insisted she ride in the ambulance with Stacie. Aubrey tried to insist she go because the hiking thing was her idea therefore Stacie's well-being was her responsibility. Yeah, the DJ didn't budge and was severely unamused. If she wasn't so tense and anxious, she may have been able to read into Aubrey's concern. But she wasn't and her soul felt like it was suffocating, threatening a panic attack with any wrong move. So yeah, Beca wasn't having it and Beca didn't want Stacie out of her sight. No matter how many times the taller brunette assured her that it was okay.

It wasn't.

Nothing was okay for the DJ.

X

After a couple of X-rays and a head CT scan, the doctors determined that Stacie had a broken ankle, a concussion, and a superficial laceration on the back of her head with the recommendation of spending the night at the hospital for observation.

At the mention of X-rays and CT, Chloe couldn't help but notice how extremely restless Beca became and for the first time since finding Stacie, the smaller brunette willingly left Stacie's side to make a phone call. Stacie also noticed the DJ's disappearance but shrugged it off as Aubrey quickly took Beca's spot.

Once all the scans were completed, Stacie's leg was put in a cast and was placed in a private hospital room. Once Stacie was finally settled into her room, Aubrey politely requested Chloe and Fat Amy give her a moment with Stacie alone.

Fat Amy smirks, "Sure Cap, we will give you two some time." The short blonde does an exaggerated wink before adding, "I'm hungry anyways, imma hunt down the cafeteria." -looks to Chloe- "you coming?"

Chloe shakes her head, "I'm going to look for Beca. Maybe she got lost."

"See we should have took my doggy GPS more seriously." Both girls walk out leaving Stacie alone with Aubrey who moves to sit on the side of the bed.

Stacie, feeling loopy from all the pain meds they have been giving her, looks to Aubrey with a little smirk, "Sooooo, what's up Sargent Sexy?" Yup, Stacie was feeling the meds alright.

Aubrey's eyebrows shoot up with surprise, her heart skipping a beat with the compliment. She forces herself to keep her cool, powerfully calm but stiff demeanor and chooses to ignore the nickname, "I-I would like to apologize for putting you in this hospital."

Stacie shakes her head a couple times than necessary before responding, "It's not your fault Sarg. Don't worry your pretty little head overrrrrrr it... Is it hot in here, or am I just horny? My body feeeeels extra sensitive." Stacie looks down at her gown covered breasts and gropes her left boob with her right hand for a moment before the hand falls down to her lap. "Yup extra, extra sensitive. Sometimes I think my left boob is bigger than my right boob, can you touch them and tell me if I'm right or not?"

Aubrey's mouth drops open speechless. How is someone supposed to respond to that? In Aubrey's case, by going speechless for a minute and then stuttering. "I-I-That's-no- I don't think so."

"No to my horny or no to my left boob is bigger or no to checking?" Stacie pushes her boobs up, seeing if one part of her cleavage was bigger than the other and completely oblivious to the absurdity of her questions and Aubrey's uncomfortable-ness.

Aubrey looks away and finds the window across the room interesting. With tight lips and focused breathing through her nose, she gives a quick response, not daring to glance down at the tall brunette, "No to the last two."

Stacie huffs in disappointment as she leans back into her bed, very grateful that the head of bed is elevated. (A bed that can lay flat and sit up, is a magical invention.) She lets her boobs drop naturally back into position, "It's okay. Bliss will check for me. She can never say no to me. It's very cute actually." Stacie smiles with her eyes close at the thought of Bliss.

Aubrey holds back her jealousy, "You mean Beca?"

"Bliss, Beca, whatever. Honestly, we've been saying it as two different names and two different persons when there is really one. Just like how there is a strict Aubrey and a drunk Aubrey, you have done things when drunk that you would never do sober. Same with Becs. It's just, hers is more often than a Saturday night...anyways... Beca would say no because she can be an awkward bunny that holds back even if she wants to say yes. When she's Bliss aka drunk or on some shit, bitch don't hold back, it's fucking sexy as hell." Stacie is beaming now as she thinks back on some wild parties they went to.

Aubrey stands up, looking at everything in the room but Stacie, "I thought you said you weren't pining for the DJ..."

Stacie's smile falters and her eyes open to focus on Aubrey, "I'm not, I can't, I'm not allowed to."

Aubrey snaps her head to Stacie and crosses her arms, "Well which is it?"

Stacie smirks, "I've always found jealousy to be sexy." _God I think I've been drugged on some truth serum._

Aubrey shakes her head as her body tenses with the accusation, "I'm not jealous. Don't be ridiculous. Answer the question."

Before Stacie can respond, there is a knock on the door and a person hiding behind a bouquet of roses enter. Aubrey narrows her eyes towards the stranger and the roses, "Excuse me, who are you?"

The person lowers the roses to reveal herself.

 **Alice.**

Alice smirks, "I'm here to check on my future lover."

Aubrey quickly questions the stranger, "Aca-excuse?!" She quickly looks between Alice and Stacie. Stacie has yet to respond, well yet to process Alice being here.

Alice smiles at Aubrey's word, "Oh man, the DJ mentioned you Acapella girls use to do that, I'm so glad it's true. It's...Aca-adorable? Yeah, Aca-adorable and Aca-ridiculous and it's Aca-fantastic."

Aubrey clenches her jaw and sizes up the blonde in front of her. The woman was slightly shorter than her with a very lax posture. _I can take her down_ , "Only elite members of the Acapella community can use Aca."

Alice shrugs, "oh I Aca-don't care. I care about the DJ's Aca-wife and my future Aca-biddy when the DJ learns to share her Aca-sexy women"- looks to Stacie- "Hello Sexy Legs... Well Leg. That gown does nothing for your figure but I'd still fuck you on every surface of this room. How are you doing?" Stacie bites her lip, hating the fact that she is super horny right now and the power play going on between the blondes is quite a turn on.

Aubrey waves her hands in frustration, "Who the hell are you? Wait, are you the douche on the motorcycle? You can't come in here like you own the place and be super inappropriate and talk to Stacie like that?"

Alice rolls her eyes, "I think the question is who are you, I've known these bitches for like a year? And this is the first time I'm seeing you or hearing about you sooooo...you are?"

Aubrey straightens up and sticks her hand out for a shake, " Aubrey Posen, former Bella captain, Director of Lodge of Falling Leaves retreat in Georgia."

Alice smirks and firmly shakes Aubrey's hand, "So what I got from that is, you're old news, past life, not even an ex and you're just visiting then running along back to the forest." Aubrey tightens her grasp on Alice's hand as they continue to stare each other down.

"And you are?"

"Alice. Just Alice. Relevant and involved in their current and future life. Now if you don't mind releasing the hand I plan on fucking Stacie with, that would be grand."

Aubrey squeezes her hand a little harder until Alice clenches her jaw from the pain. With a satisfied smirk, she releases the hand. Alice shakes off the pain in her hand and tries not to be phased by it.

"It's alright, that's why God gave us two hands and invented the strap-on."

Aubrey's face twists with disgust, "You are tactless and crude, and Stacie would know better to get involved with you and I'm sure your countless STDs."

Alice looks to Stacie who has been silent the entire time. "I'm clean down there, you're more than welcome to do a visual and physical inspection whenever you want."

Aubrey gags before looking at Stacie, "Do you want me to call security?"

Stacie looks blankly between Aubrey and Alice. The conversation that just transpired in front of her was doing wonders to her body and she couldn't decide who was more attractive at that moment or who won the pissing contest. Maybe Alice did. Stacie's mind honestly went blank when Alice said 'strap-on'.

Stacie takes a deep breath and looks to Alice. During the entire conversation, something about the woman felt off like something was missing and now that the two were silent and not driving her sexually crazy, she can try to think. _What's missing, what's missing?_

Stacie's eyes widen. _Oh boy._

"Alice, where's your bag?"

"Oh, the DJ took it, she wouldn't tell me what room you were in otherwise. So she's holding it for me."

Stacie lets out a laugh, "Oh hot damn." The situation is not THAT funny but right now, for Stacie, it kind of is.

Aubrey raises her eyebrow in confusion, clearly missing something, "What's so funny? What's in the bag?"

Stacie covers her mouth to stifle her laugh. The day is far from over and she is going to be stuck in a cast, in the hospital. As if the day didn't have enough twist and turns already.

Aubrey tries again, "What's in the bag?"

Stacie closes her eyes with a small smile on her face, "Bliss. She will come and check my boobs soon. Bree, if you want her to stay sober, I suggest you find her and take that bag away. It may already be too late."

Alice nods, "Oh it's too late. Bitch was wound up soo tight and bouncing like a rabbit when I got here. What did you guys do to her?"

Aubrey's eyes widen when she realizes what's in the bag, "Are you telling me there are drugs in the bag!?"

An innocent look comes across Alice's face, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Shit!" Aubrey pulls out her cell phone to call Chloe and she quickly exits the room.

Alice looks at Stacie, "Ya know, Aubrey would also benefit from what's in the bag."

Stacie opens her eyes and shakes her head, "Aubrey wouldn't, she's the straight and narrow and good and still cares for all us former Bellas. She just needs to loosen her need for control."

Alice sits on the bed and hands Stacie the flowers. "And what am I?" She cautiously places her now empty hand on Stacie's blanketed thigh. For once Stacie doesn't push her away.

Stacie takes the flowers and sniffs them. _Damn they smell nice, damn she smells good too_. "You are... crooked, naughty, disgusting, inappropriate, bad, fucking absurd, but apparently rushes to the hospital with flowers."

"And what are you?"

"Trying really, really hard to be good."

"And how's that working out for you?"

Stacie sighs, "it's really hard."

Alice squeezes Stacie's thigh, "Then stop and be bad. You're a wild thing Stacie, stop trying to tame yourself for your college friends. You and the DJ are not in college anymore."

Stacie lets out a shaky breath, "I'm going to need you to stop doing that…I'm super horny...and you are a really bad idea...and I need to be good to watch over Beca."

"See all I hear is you're horny and I can take care of that for you." Alice starts to slowly lean in, her face only inches away from the lips she's been dying to kiss. Before she can get too close, Stacie puts a finger against Alice's lips, stopping her.

"Beca will be pissed. Sober or not. She doesn't like sharing with you."

Alice removes Stacie's finger, "I won't tell her if you won't."

Xxxx

 ** _EARLIER….._**

Beca is outside finishing her phone call to Alice. She couldn't take it anymore. To have a panic attack in the middle of nowhere in a crisis situation was not okay. _Stacie was hurt and I couldn't even breathe!_ Stacie has had her back for almost two years. She has been there through all the ups and downs. They've been drunk, high, happy, sad, angry, and vulnerable together. They did everything together and Stacie never once pushed for more. She has always put the DJ's needs before her own and the **ONE TIME** she needed the DJ _...I was talking to Chloe and then have an attack that Chloe had to help me out of as Stacie was bleeding in my lap! And then I can't even stick by her side, the doc says CT and I fucking run. I'm fucking useless sober. I can't handle this serious shit._

Beca's hands start to shake uncontrollably as she thinks about how little control she has on the situation. _Don't think about your last two hospital visits, don't think about your own scans that no one knows about. Just don't think. Stop thinking. Stop thinking.  
_  
Beca moves to sit on a bench and brings her legs up to her chest. _Just breathe, Alice will be here soon._ After a couple of minutes, Beca's condition is bearable enough to function. Suddenly she feels a hand on her back; she involuntarily flinches away and looks behind her. Chloe. Beca slightly relaxes back into Chloe's hand, enjoying the touch. For some reason, Chloe's touch can calm her or set her skin on fire.

Chloe gives her a small smile as Beca relaxes into her hand. Chloe moves to sit beside the small brunette, her hand never leaving her back. "You okay? You've been gone awhile."

Beca nods, not trusting her voice. Chloe slowly rubs circles on the brunette's back, hoping to relax the DJ. Chloe may not know what's wrong but she knows something is wrong. Usually she would ask but judging by Beca's body language, she needs to tread carefully or risk losing the progress she has made with the woman. "So do you get panic attacks often?

Beca shakes her head. _Fuck, she knows how_ _pathetic I am._

"Are you having one now?"

"Not yet."

Chloe nods in understanding as she moves her hand up from Beca's back to her head, slowly massaging her head. Beca hums and closes her eyes, letting herself enjoy Chloe's touch.

"Is this helping?"

Beca nods. Chloe smiles, "Good". After a couple minutes, Beca seemed to be more relaxed. "How about we get some food? I'm starving."

Beca nods, "Great idea. I'm starving."

Chloe stands up and extends her hand out towards Beca. The small brunette hesitates slightly but takes it and stands up. Chloe smiles and intertwines their fingers before leading them back into the hospital.

Xx

Fat Amy is eating at a table in the cafeteria with five plates of food in front of her. She sees Beca and Chloe enter and waves them over.  
Beca eyes all the plates, "Wow someone was hungry."

Chloe nods in agreement, "That's quite impressive."

Amy takes a drink before responding, "Don't you twig bitches judge me. You guys had me hiking and jumping off bridges and saving lives. I earned all of this."

Beca tilts her head in confusion, "I'm pretty sure you didn't save anyone's life."

Fat Amy waves her fork challengingly. Beca puts a hand up in surrender while the other stays connected with Chloe. Beca doesn't understand it but holding Chloe's hand is keeping her anxiety at being in the hospital at a manageable level. The air is suffocating, there still feels like there is a weight on her chest and her hand is on fire from Chloe's touch **but** she can move. She can breathe. For now.

"Come on Chlo, let's get some food."

Chloe nods and follows Beca to the line with a big smile on her face. She is over the moon with the progress she has quickly made with Beca today. Beca opened up, they kissed, she helped her with her panic attack, they sang, they had a quiet moment outside and now their holding hands. She may have missed two years of this girl's life and almost feels like she was dropped randomly in the middle of a story and is forever playing catch up but it's still Beca underneath it all.

Her Beca is still in there despite whatever everyone else is saying. She's not a different person; she's just clearly been through some stuff that has changed her in some ways. And there may or may not be a drug problem and an alter ego that she has yet to encounter. Everyone must have been over exaggerating. Beca is not THAT bad.

And most importantly, there is still that connection despite the years of separation and that means something.

It has to mean something.

X

Beca finishes her food and moves to throw away the trash in the trash can area. She starts to head back to the table when she runs into a female doctor.

"Miss Mitchell, I'm so glad to see you! I was meaning to give you a call to follow up, hoping you would reconsider."

Beca's breath is taken away by running into her doctor. This is what she feared would happen. She knew her doctor consulted at other hospitals in the area. She was hoping this hospital wouldn't be one of them since they're not even in LA. I mean what are the chances! The ambulance just took them to the nearest hospital to the trail.

X

Chloe looks up and sees Beca talking to a doctor. Curious to see what's going on, she starts walking over. _Maybe it's about Stacie_.

X

Beca shakes her head in response to the doctor. She can't breathe. This is what she has been avoiding. This is what she has been running from. _No, no, don't even think of it._ Beca does the only thing she can do, what she does best. She turns around and leaves the cafeteria. She hears her phone beep and pulls it out as she continues to get as far away from her doctor as possible.

 **Alice: I'm here.  
Beca: Thank fucking god. I'll meet you outside.**

In her panic, she didn't see a redhead coming up behind the doctor and neither did her doctor. The doctor turns around and bumps into Chloe.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry Miss, I didn't see you there."

Chloe regains her balance and focuses on the doctor in front of her. She's older, dirty blonde hair, and pretty. Chloe's eyes scan the white lab coat for a name and finds it in neat cursive to the left of the collar:

 ** _Megan Winter MD,  
Specialty in Oncology._**

Chloe's eyes widen and heart stops. _Why is Beca talking to an oncology doctor!?_

Before she knew what was coming out of her mouth, Chloe asks, "Why was Beca Mitchell talking to you?"

Doctor Winter frowns, "I'm sorry but I can't discuss my patients. Have a good day." With that, she quickly walks around the ginger and carries on with her lunch break.

Chloe's eyes become unfocus, her body suddenly feels weak as she moves to sit by a nearby chair before her legs give it.

The cafeteria noise becomes mute and all Chloe can hear is the echo of the doctor's voice:

 _"I can't discuss_ _ **my**_ _patients"_

xxxxx

...thoughts? reviews?

\- Wolfie out


	19. Echoes

A/N: Hi awesome possums! I wanted to get this out to you guys before the weekend. Thanks for the reviews and the support (over 300 followers?! What!) I really appreciate it. I'm glad you guys took that twist well.

I own nothing but my soul.

xxxxx

 **CHAPTER 19: ECHOES**

Chloe doesn't know how long she has been sitting there. Time meant nothing to her. Nothing mattered right now. She couldn't focus on anything. She couldn't register the countless people walking by her, going about their lives with their own worries and their own lives. It's the hospital. The only reason to be in the hospital is if you are sick, hurt, or working. Their problems didn't matter. Their existence no longer mattered. She could care less right now. Chloe couldn't even hear the loud, lively cafeteria noise. She couldn't feel the vibration of her phone in her pocket. She couldn't even move. Her eyes were staring unfocused at the direction Beca ran off to earlier. She doesn't know how long she sat there, frozen. Just breathing, barely existing, barely conscious. It could have been a minute or an hour. It really didn't matter. Nothing mattered.

 _'_ _I can't discuss my patients.'_ echoed in her hollow mind as she sat there.

 _'_ _I can't discuss my patients.'_

 _'_ _I can't discuss my patients.'_

 _'_ _ **my patients.'**_

 ** _'_** ** _my_** _patients.'_

 _'_ _ **my**_ _'_

 _Beca is her patient? What? That can't be right. IT CAN'T BE RIGHT. Beca is not an oncology patient. Beca does not have…. cancer. Beca can't have… cancer. Only kids and old people have cancer, right? Beca is only 24 years old, soon to be 25. She can't have…. cancer. No. No. No. Impossible. It doesn't make any sense. No. It can't be true. There has to be a logical explanation for this. Maybe a friend or family of Beca has cancer. Yeah! And the doctor was politely checking in. Yeah! That makes sense. Someone else has cancer. Not Beca. Beca can't have… cancer. She is healthy. She is not sick. She can't have…cancer. But when she saw that doctor, she looked scared. She looked terrified. She ran. But Beca always runs. She only runs from things that scare her. Why would she run from the doctor? Because maybe that person she knows that has cancer died from it? Yeah. That makes sense. That makes more sense than Beca having…. cancer._

 _Right?_

 _Beca would tell us if she had… cancer. She would tell us something that important._

 _Right?_

 _No._

 _No she wouldn't. She would bury it. Deal with it herself or…run…Like what she just did. Oh shit. No. No. Beca does not have…cancer. She can't. She just can't._

 _But what if she has… cancer?_

 _No, no, I can't think like that. She doesn't have…cancer._

 _But what if she does?_

 _Is that why she doesn't let anyone in? Is...is that why she's been different? For…for the drugs? Is that why she's been taking drugs?_

 _To run._

 _To forget._

 _It makes sense. Oh god, it makes sense. It makes too much sense. No, that would mean Beca has…..cancer….and could…no…I can't even think like that. Beca can't have….cancer._

 _No, someone else has cancer._

 _God, I need to know. I need to know the truth._

 _I need to talk to Beca….Beca is gone._

 _…_ _Does Stacie know? Stacie would know! Stacie knows everything._

Xx

Alice removes Stacie's finger, "I won't tell her if you won't." Alice leans in again and presses her lips against Stacie's. Stacie doesn't pull away; her mind is slow to process what is happening. She feels herself getting lost in soft lips. A kiss…. _Wait, I shouldn't let Alice kiss me._

Suddenly, Alice is roughly pulled away by Aubrey by the back of her shirt, "Oh aca-hell no." Aubrey shoves Alice across the room, away from Stacie. "You don't get to come in here and take advantage of her." The former Bella captain is pissed—beyond pissed. She takes some deep breaths as she places herself between Stacie and Alice, fully prepared to be a bodyguard.

Alice straightens up and sizes up the taller blonde. Alice is not known for her self-control. Beca sent her to rehab when she lost herself and went too deep. She was so far gone that she couldn't even deal. She would use instead of sell and eventually got in trouble with her supplier when she had no money to show for the missing drugs. Beca helped her out and gave her a loan. It's better to be in debt to a famous DJ than a drug supplier. It's not common for a drug dealer to be best friends with a customer but it happened. Bliss took interest in her. She shared her women with her, all except one, the one in front of her. The one she wanted the most and one Beca protected the most. You would think when Beca is Bliss, she would be too wasted and preoccupied with having fun and bedding women to care about Stacie. But no, it does not waver. _It's absurd really. I would have had Stacie a long time ago if Beca wasn't in the way. It's not like I'm THAT bad of a person. I'm better now. Beca just needs to learn how to share. And now I have this new bitch interrupting my kiss. Like who the hell does she think she is?_

Alice takes a deep breath, trying to have some control for the DJ's sake. She's sure the DJ would not appreciate a brawl in Stacie's room. _She'll probably be pissed if she finds out about that kiss. Nah, she'd be fine with it. I didn't force it on her. But I doubt Stacie will remember or tell. But this blonde bitch is a whole other story. She would rat me out. I wonder who Beca would side with…her or me? Psh, me of course. The twat is an old friend from college, and not even a close friend from college. Fuck this._

"Excuse you. I'm in the middle of something. You can wait your turn.

But you're welcome to watch."

Aubrey clenches her teeth and her fists as jealousy and anger run rampant through her veins. Oh, how much she wants to attack the woman before her for taking advantage of Stacie. If only she can give into her desire to slap the shit out of the other woman without losing control of the rest of her anger. If she got started, she won't be able to stop until the bitch was put in her place once and for all. But for right now, she has to settle for using words, not her fists. She is a proper lady after all. She is also not much of a fighter. "If you touch her again…you will not like what I will do to you."

Alice chuckles, "Is that suppose to be a threat?"

"Yes."

Alice lets out a real laugh now, "Oh my god, you are serious? Bitch, my life has been threatened with a gun to my head. Fuck, I've been shot at. And you think that empty threat is suppose to intimidate me? What world are you living in? Your aca-world? This is the real world. And you ain't shit. So how about you run along while I fuck Stacie all-"

 **SLAP!**

Before Alice can finish her sentence, Aubrey slaps her across the face. Alice quickly responds with a slap of her own with her right hand.

 **SLAP!**

Aubrey gasps in shock as she brings her left hand to her left cheek. Before she can retaliate, Stacie yells, "TIME OUT." The brunette throws one of her pillows between the two blondes to get their attention. It kind of works as both blondes glance at her before focusing on each other again, engaging in a stare down.

Stacie tries again, "Look at me, both of you." Reluctantly both blondes tear their eyes away from each other and look at Stacie. Now that she has both their attention, Stacie continues, "As hot as it is for you two to fight over me….I need to pee. Like now. So who's going to help me to the bathroom?"

Both girls respond at the same time, "I will." They quickly glare at each other challengingly before returning their attention back to Stacie. Stacie rolls her eyes.

"I want Beca to help me."

Aubrey frowns as Alice rolls her eyes. "The DJ is getting high baby.

You have me. And I'm all you need."

Now it's Aubrey's turn to roll her eyes, "I swear you need an off button. How about you leave while I help her to the bathroom?"

Stacie shakes her head and pouts, "She's coming. My Bliss senses are tingling."

Aubrey scoffs in jealousy at the absurd sentence, "Okay Spider-man."

Alice looks to Aubrey, ready to enlighten the visiting blonde, "Her Bliss senses are freakishly real, you idiot. If you were around, you would know this."

Suddenly a person barges into the room. Stacie, expecting it to be Bliss, is surprised to see her flustered redheaded friend, "Chloe?"

Chloe quickly looks at Alice and Aubrey before looking at Stacie, "I-I need to talk to Stacie. Alone."

Aubrey rubs her hand against Chloe's arm. It was very obvious, to her at least, that her best friend was shaken up about something. "What's going on Chloe? I tried calling you. You didn't answer. Where's Beca?"

Chloe repeats herself, "I need to talk to Stacie. Alone." It is the only thing she can say right now, the only thing she can focus on. She didn't even hear Aubrey. All she can hear is the doctor's voice.

 _'_ _I can't discuss my patients.'_

No one moves to exit the room. No one in the room is aware of the inner turmoil boiling inside Chloe.

 _'_ _I can't discuss my patients.'_

 _'_ _I can't discuss my patients.'_

Another second passes and Chloe can't hold it in anymore. She can feel the word vomit coming and she can't stop it. The words rush out of her mouth and she unintentionally yells, "Does Beca have cancer?!"

Three confused women quickly but simultaneously yell back, "What?!"

The echoes in Chloe's head finally cease. The question is out there, out in the open and out of her head. As she looks at the stunned women in front of her, the redhead realizes her mistake.

True or not, she just word vomit possibly Beca's most private personal secret to not one, not two, but THREE people.

 _Oh no…_

xxx

Shit is hitting the fan.

People are getting slapped in the face.

Is hell breaking loose?

Where the hell is Beca?

Answer: She's in the next chapter.

-Wolfie out.


	20. All In

I'm back with an update! Thank you for the reviews and follows! I love hearing from you so please review. It let's me know you are still with me and want more. And if you want to see something happen, I may be able to put it in. Anyways, I'm thinking of starting another fic. I have this idea rolling in my head. So I would love to hear your thoughts. Rugby AU CLEXA or BECHLOE? Pretty much girls finding their own way through love, friendship, and betrayal on and off the rugby pitch. Thoughts? Is it something you may be interested in reading?

Anyways, back to this fic, trigger warning due to mention of drugs. This chapter sets up next chapter. You shall see what I'm talking about soon enough.

Enjoy aca-nerds.

a/n: Iownnothing.

xxxxxxx

 **CHAPTER 20: ALL IN**

Beca is sitting against a secluded tree at an empty park near the hospital. She takes a hit of the joint she rolled from Alice's bag. _Oh this feels good._ She can feel herself loosening up with every hit. There is something soothing about the whole thing. If you think about it, there is the deep breath in, holding it for as long as possible, and the controlled release of the breath as you feel your whole body relax. It is like the best form of a relaxation technique. It makes sense why cigarette smokers take a smoke break when they are stressed. It is the same mechanism.

 **Take a deep breath in, sucking it into the lungs.**

 **Hold.**

 **Slow release.**

 **Pause.**

 **Repeat.**

Her anxiety slowly slips away with each hit, her twitching hand slowing calming down but not still. Her anxiety is still there but at least its bearable now. _God, I needed this. Alice always has the good shit._ She glances at Alice's bag beside her, almost taunting her with all the goodies in there. She looks away. _I shouldn't. My friends are here. They already think I have a problem._ She glances at the bag again. _But I do have a problem._ She looks away. _Just not that._ She looks back. _That is not my problem. But it will help._ Beca reaches over and opens the bag. _I shouldn't._ She retracts her hand and looks away. _Think about how they would judge._ She looks back at the open bag. _They have no room to judge me. It's not like I'm stealing anything. I'm not hurting anybody. This is nice. This is happy. They want me to be happy. Hell, they can join me if they want. It's been too serious of a day._ Beca takes another hit. _Yeah, this day sucks. This will fix it._ The brunette reaches into the bag and pulls out a small zip lock bag with a couple of pills in it.

A small smile creeps across her face.

Xxxx

Aubrey is the first one to break the silence that followed Chloe's question. "Cancer? What are you talking about Chloe?"

Chloe shakes her head. She needs to back track, she needs to close the can of worms she surely opened. Beca would never forgive her. "Nothing. Sorry. Nothing. I gotta go." Chloe tries to turn and run but Alice grabs her wrist and yanks her back.

"The fuck you talking about, doll face?"

Aubrey reacts and slaps Alice's hand off Chloe, "Don't touch her either."

Alice gives Aubrey a light push with her hand, "Don't fucking hit me. I'm just stopping her from running." Aubrey steps into Alice's personal space, placing herself in between her and Chloe. She is so sick of this piece of trash fucking everything and everyone up AND touching her friends. If there is a cancer, SHE IS THE CANCER.

Aubrey looks her dead in the eyes. "She can do whatever she pleases. Touch her again, I will cut your arm off and feed it to the wolves."

Alice stares back challengingly. She can see the anger in the other blonde. There may be an ounce of truth in her threat. It may not be as empty as ridiculous as it sounds. "Are there even wolves in Georgia?"

Aubrey doesn't back down, "Wanna find out?"

Chloe, who has been looking between the two blondes, is clearly missing where all this animosity is coming from. They look like they are ready to throw down and it is completely unrelated to her questions and her worries. _Alice is kind of the anti-Aubrey. I guess it makes sense that they are after each other's throats for god knows what. It isn't my concern right now._ Chloe gently puts her arms between the two blondes and slowly pushes them away from each other. The blondes allow Chloe to push them away from each other, but they don't look away from each other. Chloe, forever the peacekeeper, brings out her soothing, calming voice in hopes to calm the two blonde lioness, "Guys, I don't know what's going on with you two, but this is not the time or the place. There are more important things. I need to talk to Stacie and you two are making unnecessary drama. Can you two please behave for Stacie and Beca?"

Alice breaks eye contact and looks at Chloe, "What the fuck were you talking about earlier? My DJ does not have cancer."

Chloe nods her head, "You're probably right. I'm just going crazy with worry. Please let's forget what I said."

Stacie, who has been silent the entire time, let's the question simmer in her mind as the blondes bicker. _Why would Chloe think Beca has cancer? I can't think with Aubrey and Alice fighting. Oh my god, I'm getting a headache. Beca can't have cancer. She barely goes to the hospital. She is perfectly healthy. This is stupid. She is coming and she can't come in here with everyone asking her about cancer and then Alice kissed me and Aubrey will tell…Beca is gonna lose her shit with all this bullshit._

"EVERYONE out."

The three women look at Stacie, shocked by her harsh tone. Stacie looks confused and angry. It clearly wasn't the time to question the broken brunette.

"I said, everyone out."

The three women, unsure what to do or say, move to exit to give Stacie some space. Normally, Alice and Aubrey would protest in their own ways but judging by the look in Stacie's eyes and the seriousness in her voice, it would be in their best interest to concede to this request if they want any chance with the girl.

"Except for Chloe."

Hesitantly, Chloe stays in the room while the blondes suck up their pride and leave.

Xx

Bliss watches Alice and Aubrey leave Stacie's room and angrily walk in separate directions. _Perfect timing._ Bliss with her trademark smirk and Alice's bag hanging off her shoulder walks to the room with her hand grazing the wall. The sensation of the wall going against her fingertips felt nice and smooth. She was no longer anxious and her restless hand became still when she started touching things, like the wall. _Walls are awesome. So strong. Protective. Smooth._ She chuckles to herself. She is high but not yet rolling in the deep. That little special something she took from the bag hasn't kicked in yet. But it will and the DJ is excited for the combination to hit. She is more excited than a fat kid and cake. Fat kid has nothing on her. She opens Stacie's door and enters without knocking. Why should she knock? It's Stacie.

When Bliss enters the room, she sees Chloe sitting on Stacie's bed, her body facing Stacie, their conversation halting at the sight of her. She can feel, no smell, the tension in the air and she doesn't like it. Life is too short for that nonsense. DJ raises her eyebrow at the two, "I smell…sexual tension? I can come back later. Give you two some privacy. Or can I join?" She throws a wink at Stacie and Stacie smiles at the little woman's questions. It always amazes Stacie how a high Beca can make any serious situation pause and toss to the wayside.

"I think you need to get your nose checked," Stacie teases.

The DJ walks to the unoccupied side of Stacie's bed. She places her hand on Stacie's blanketed not broken foot and slowly moves it up her covered leg as she walks along the side of bed. _Blankets are not as cool as walls._ She stops when she is beside Stacie but her hand keeps going. It slides over her gown, in between her breasts, up the side of her neck and stops at her cheek. Stacie looks at her amused but curious. The DJ leans in to Stacie's ear and whispers, "You are forgetting that I know what you smell like." The small brunette gives Stacie a quick kiss on the cheek and looks to Chloe like she didn't just say something inappropriate. The DJ moves her hand from Stacie's cheek to a stray strand of Chloe's red hair and tucks it behind her ear. The redhead looks worried and tense. "Why so serious Red? You're sucking the life out of the room. Loosen up. Stacie's not dying."

Chloe dips her head down apologetically. Last time she saw Beca's face she was terrified and running away from a doctor. Now, she is calm with that cocky smirk on her face. It is hard to keep up, to adjust to. Maybe she has been overreacting. "I'm sorry, you're soo right. I just get myself so worked up over little things sometimes. I don't like thinking my friends are sick."

Bliss tilts her head slightly confused, "She's hurt, not sick Red. So let's see a smile."

Chloe gives her a small smile to hide her slip up. The DJ scrunches her face. "That was pathetic. Give us a real smile."

Stacie sends Chloe a sharp look, "Yeah, Chloe, give us a real smile. There is nothing wrong with anybody. Don't make us think something is terribly wrong. There is nothing wrong. Everything is fine. Everything is great except for my ankle."

Chloe takes a deep breath and tries to bring out her bubbly, happy personality out. "You guys are right. I need to loosen up." She gives them a bigger, more believable smile.

Bliss nods, "Now I'm seeing your beautiful smile. Don't hide it. It brightens up a room." The DJ squeezes the redhead's thigh before turning her attention to Stacie, "So, let's get out of here."

Stacie shakes her head, "I can't Becs. The doctors said I have to stay overnight."

The DJ rolls her eyes, "These doctors know nothing. You look fine. Very fine. - winks- Let's get out of here, hospitals are stupid, I'll watch over you. Get on my level and ditch this popsicle stand."

"I shouldn't and my ankle baby. I can't even walk. "

"I don't want to stay here and I don't want to leave you. I hate hospitals."

Stacie contemplates her next move. Yes she can leave the hospital 'Against Medical Advice' to go with the DJ and watch over her the best she can with one leg and the DJ supposedly watch over her as well. There are so many flaws with that plan. She is in no condition to keep up with her and take care of her. She has a concussion and one leg. This just spells disaster. If she doesn't go, Bliss will just go on her own and that will surely be a different kind of disaster.

Stacie looks at Chloe, "How about Chloe goes with you, and I'm sure Aubrey or Alice or Fat Amy stay with me to keep me company?" _I mean at least it's someone and Chloe can see this side and see what she is really getting into and maybe this will be a good thing. Maybe Chloe would be a good influence. Maybe Chloe can keep up. Maybe Chloe can adapt to this world._

The DJ looks at Chloe and then at Stacie, "I don't think she is up for the kind of fun I'm talking about."

Stacie shoots Chloe a pleading look. The redhead bites her lips, not sure about what she is about to get into. This day has been insane and here Stacie is asking her to what? _She wants me to do drugs with Beca?_ Chloe is not as innocent as everyone thinks she is. She has been high before. I mean come on, everyone in college experiments with weed at some point. She just hasn't done anything harder than that. Yes, she was curious in college, but the opportunity never came up and then between cardio, being a co-captain, the Bellas, Beca, boys, and classes, there wasn't really time to do the unknown. _And Aubrey would kill her…but this is Beca. How can I judge or help with what I don't understand? I can also ask Beca about that doctor later. This is my chance to have some one on one time with her. I just have to run away with her. I just have to say yes._

Chloe shakes her head, "I can have fun. This will be fun. Stacie can rest. The others will look after her and we can…hang out."

The DJ's smirk turns into a surprised smile, "Really? You're down?"

The smile melts Chloe's heart a little. _I guess this what it means to be all in._ Chloe nods her head in confirmation. Bliss excitedly bounces off the bed with the anticipation of the interesting night her and Chloe could have. She gives Stacie a peck on the lips, "Call me if you need anything or for whatever."

Stacie nods her head, "I will. Have fun. Be careful and gentle! She's not me."

Bliss nods her head enthusiastically, "Got it." She walks around the bed to Chloe and sticks out her hand for the redhead to take. Chloe looks at the hand and to Stacie. Stacie nods her head encouragingly. Chloe takes a deep breath to calm her nerves. She has no idea what she is getting herself into. "Get some rest Stacie, I'll watch over Beca. Tell Bree we will catch up with them later and to try not to worry."

"Will do."

Chloe looks back at DJ's hand, which was starting to tremor with what looks like excitement and looks at her best friend's face. She was met with a trusting smile and those dark blue eyes she has loved since the Activity Fair 6 years ago.

She places her hand into Bliss' hand and confidently says, "I'm in." Chloe stands up and let's the DJ lead her out the room to God knows where, to do God knows what. A part of Chloe is scared of what the night will bring but another part of her can't help but feel the thrill of the unknown. As long as she's with Beca, it should be fine. _I'm all in._

Once the door closes, Stacie deflates and the smile she had falls immediately off her face. _God I hope this doesn't end in disaster. I hope I did the right thing. Who knows what the right thing is anymore._

"Damn it, I still need to pee!"

xxxxxxx

Dun, dun, dun. Chloe hanging out with Bliss...this can be really good, or REALLY bad.

Only time will tell/ the next chapter lol.

Review por favor.

Also, if you don't mind answering my question before my chapter, that would be grand.

Alright loveys, I'm going to bed.

-Wolfie out


	21. Demons and an Angel

I know I know, I'm late! I'm awful. BUT HERE IT IS. Thank you for the reviews and follows. I'm so glad you guys are still into this story. For your patience and loyalty, I reward you with this chapter.

I still don't own pitch perfect.

xxxx

 **CHAPTER 21: DEMONS AND AN ANGEL**

 **PART 1**

After Bliss buys a water bottle at the nearest vending machine, she leads Chloe to the bathroom. She checks all the stalls to make sure they are all empty, before guiding Chloe into the handicap stall at the end. Chloe scrunches her face in confusion, "Becs, what are we doing?" Without answering, the DJ hands Chloe the water bottle and digs into Alice's bag in search of the small zip lock baggy she pulled out earlier.

Bliss smiles in triumphantly as she pulls out the correct bag and looks to Chloe, "Have you ever rolled before?"

Catching on with what Beca has planned; she bites her lower lip as she shakes her head. The DJ couldn't help but find that look utterly adorable.

"Don't worry, it's amazing, I promise." Bliss is almost bouncing in excitement.

Chloe puts her hand up in attempt to slow the brunette down. The happiness bouncing off Beca and what she is about to do is starting to become overwhelming. "Hold on, before I do this, I want you to promise me something."

"Sure anything."

"Promise me, you won't ditch me. I don't know what to expect, what I will feel, so be gentle."

Bliss' smile falters as she lets those words sink in as it echoes against Stacie's earlier statement.

 **'** **Be careful and gentle! She's not me.'**

The DJ takes a deep breath to take in the words. _She's not Stacie. I need to be careful. I need to be gentle. This is Chloe. She is trusting me to take care of her. This is Chloe. I need to take it easy. Ease her into the feeling. Like a virgin._ Bliss couldn't help but smirk at the thought.

Chloe sees the smirk and couldn't help the uneasiness that settled in the pit of her stomach. "Beca, promise."

The brunette looks into Chloe's bright blue eyes. _Can I really promise that?_ Bliss thinks of all the other goodies in Alice's bag. All the other goodies she can also take are literally at her disposable. They are all so easily accessible. It is right there, hanging off her right hip. But some of those goodies will obliterate her. She won't remember a thing. She will not have an ounce of worry in her bloodstream.

But.

 _But. This is Chloe. I want to remember._

"I promise, Red."

Chloe stares intently into Beca's eyes for a moment, making sure she can believe what she is saying. Bliss smirks back at her. _Damn, those eyes are incredible._ Seeing the uncertainty in Chloe's eyes, the DJ decides to give her a little insight, an incentive to reassure her PIC (Partner in Crime) of the night.

"Just trust me. I'll try and be as gentle as a butterfly. And as a bonus I'll try to be an open book. So you will really get to know me. Isn't that what you want? What you have been pushing for all day?"

Chloe couldn't argue with that. An open book Beca is exactly what she wanted from the start. This is it. Beca is going to let her in. All she has to do is follow.

Chloe gives her a tender smile, "Okay. I trust you." _This night is going to be interesting._

Xxx

Aubrey and Fat Amy are keeping Stacie company. Thankfully Alice has yet to return. Bree loathes the bitch with a passion and decided on her short walk around the hospital that she will just vomit all her anger onto the trouble maker the next time she pisses her off. That would be some sweet revenge. Stacie would want Alice far away from her and Alice would have to go home and shower. It's a perfect plan really. She had half a mind for the cops to bust the drug dealer with possession…but Beca has her drugs and Alice doesn't seem to have anything illegal on her person. So that plan had all kinds of flaws. _I'm sure that pathetic excuse of a human being has something illegal on her somewhere but I'm just not sure._

Almost 45 minutes pass before Aubrey starts worrying where Chloe has run off to. She figured she may have disappeared for food, a bathroom break, or maybe try and find Beca. _She should have been back by now._

"Hey Stace, where's Chloe?"

A guilty look comes across Stacie's face, "Uhm, well, you see, what have happened was, that this was for the best, so someone can watch over her, so she can see her life."

"Wait, what? You're not making any sense."

Without looking up from a medical journal she was only looking at to check out the hot male doctors and nurses, Fat Amy replies, "Someone sounds as guilty as a dingo eating a baby."

Aubrey becomes more confused and her protective, worry first instincts start to kick in, "What the hell is going on, where's my best friend?!"

Stacie looks up at the ceiling to avoid Aubrey's intense glare as she answers, "Chloe said not to worry."

Aubrey stands up, "Well too late. What's happening? Conrad if you don't give me a straight answer, so help me god, I-I-I will do something to you." The blonde couldn't really think of a 'nice' threat for Stacie. She couldn't think of a threat to Stacie period. She hesitated which made her statement less serious even though she is completely serious right now.

Stacie smirks at Aubrey's stutter and just couldn't help but tease the blonde, "You're going to what? Punish me? I can be down for that." Stacie throws in a wink before she bursts out laughing at Aubrey's immediate blush.

Aubrey sighs in exasperation and puts her hands on her hips in hopes to seem powerful and serious. "I swear you and Beca are impossible, incorrigible, aca-unbelievable-"

"Aca-awesome."

Fat Amy looks up from the journal to chime in with a playful smirk, "And soon to be aca-dead like a chicken near a crocodile."

Aubrey turns to the shorter blonde, "Do you know where Chloe is?"

Fat Amy shakes her head, "I do not know where the friendly demon baby is. But I bet $20 she's with Beca."

Aubrey looks to Stacie, "Is this true?"

"Yes."

"Should I be worried?"

"Maybe."

"MAYBE?!"

"Chloe said not to worry. I'm sure it will be fine. This will be good for them especially if Chloe wants Beca. This needed to happen."

"I don't understand what needed to happen."

"Chloe needs to see what everyone is sooo… not entirely justified to worry about. She needs to hang out with…Bliss."

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THEY ARE DOING DRUGS!?"

"Uhm….probably." Stacie shrinks a little in the bed as she watches Aubrey grow in worry and anger as she paces around the room. "This will be good for them Bree. Bliss is a very honest Beca…on certain…substances. Honestly, this is Chloe's chance."

Aubrey stops, "And what about other 'substances'? What is she then?"

"Uhhhhh….not as present and not as honest….but I'm sure it won't come to that! Beca will control herself."

Aubrey throws her hands in the air. This is a disaster. "This can't be happening! I need to find Chloe before she gets hurt."

"BREE! Let it happen. Chloe will be fine. She said not to worry! You need to breathe."

Aubrey takes a deep breath, bile pushing up her throat from the stress, worry, and lack of control. She tries to swallow it down, but it seems to keep pushing up. Her face is starting to turn green.

Fat Amy is the first to notice, "Cap, are you gonna blow?"

Aubrey shakes her head viciously. She does not want to let go and lose control.

As if the aca-universe gave Aubrey a present, Alice walks into the room, "Yo Sexy Leggy Mama, have you seen little Lady Killer?"

Yup, Aubrey couldn't hold it down anymore and she let it loose all over the right side of Alice's body.

Xxx

Bliss and Chloe get out of the Uber car, giggling over nothing, as the DJ unlocks the front of a small building and leads them inside. It's dark inside which immediately irrationally starts to scare Chloe, "Becsssss, I don't like the dark. Bring on the lights. Where are we? I feel very happy and scared. I'm feeling a lot of things. Is that supposed to happen?"

The DJ chuckles as she flips on the light to illuminate the small studio lobby she was in earlier with Kendrick and Taylor Swift.

Chloe looks to where the DJ turned on the lights and sees the DJ smiling at her. "Wow, you're prettier than I remember."

The brunette laughs out loud and shakes her head, "Come on nerd, let's go inside the studio room and mess with things." The small DJ walks down the hall and Chloe practically skips happily after her.

Once in the studio room, Beca pulls out a laptop hidden in one of the drawers near the mixing board and turns it on. The redhead tilts her head to the side, "Is that yours?"

"Nope."

"Is this studio yours?"

"Nope but I really know the owner if you know what I mean."

Chloe crosses her arms and looks away, "I do know what you mean."

Hearing the change in Chloe's tones, she looks at her friend and sees…sadness? Bliss instantly feels bad. _Wait, what?_ She doesn't usually feel bad. But looking at Chloe's reaction, she feels bad. The DJ had three fourths of a mind to turn Chloe towards her, hug her, and tell her to be happy but something inside of her stopped her.

 ** _Something inside of her is telling her to not shelter the redheaded bombshell._**

 ** _Something inside of her is telling her she needs to see the truth._**

 ** _Something inside of her is telling her she needs to see the truth so her friend would give up and run._**

It's for the best.

 _Scare away the redheaded angel._

Listening to that something inside of her, Bliss ignores her reaction and brings her partially shaky hands to turn on the computer and connect it to the studio. She shakes out her unsteady hands and ignores the sign as she opens up the music folder. Feeling the tension in the room quickly filling, she decides to talk away the silence.

"So, I produced this band a while back. These dudes didn't believe I could give them what they want. They were afraid I wouldn't be able to relate or see their "vision". I spent the better part of two weeks selling myself to them, that I can indeed create more than a "sick dance beat", that I can relate, that I can be dark. I listened and memorized allllll their shit and...went hard. Pretty much I was I practically imagining dragons. Anyways, sometimes I like to sing my heart out when I'm rolling, it feels….amazing." The DJ chuckles to herself as she rambles to her friend who seem to battle emotions on her face. The brunette selects a song and enters the booth. Chloe watches her go in, curious to see what she will sing. Beca settles herself in front of the mic. She looks to Chloe through the glass and speaks into the mic, "I'm not in college anymore."

The music starts playing. The DJ closes her eyes and let's the feeling take over. Chloe wasn't expecting the lower tortured voice that started to spill out of Beca's mouth.

 **When the days are cold**

 **And the cards all fold**

 **And the saints we see**

 **Are all made of gold**

Chloe closes her eyes and let's Beca's voice engulf her entire being.

 **When your dreams all fail**

 **And the ones we hail**

 **Are the worst of all**

 **And the blood's run stale**

 **I wanna hide the truth**

 **I wanna shelter you**

 **But with the beast inside**

 **There's nowhere we can hide**

 **No matter what we breed**

 **We still are made of greed**

 **This is my kingdom come**

 **This is my kingdom come**

 **When you feel my heat**

 **Look into my eyes**

 **It's where my demons hide**

 **It's where my demons hide**

 **Don't get too close**

 **It's dark inside**

 **It's where my demons hide**

 **It's where my demons hide**

Chloe opens her eyes and stares at Beca who has yet to open her eyes. The heaviness of the song sinks into her heart and the darkness of the song swirls around the studio, slowly suffocating the light. Beca's demons are exposed and released to suffocate every light internally and externally in the studio.

 **At the curtain's call**

 **It's the last of all**

 **When the lights fade out**

 **All the sinners crawl**

 **So they dug your grave**

 **And the masquerade**

 **Will come calling out**

 **At the mess you made**

 **Don't wanna let you down**

 **But I am hell bound**

 **Though this is all for you**

 **Don't wanna hide the truth**

Chloe shakes her head and snaps out of the memorizing darkness, her own internal light trying to fight it. Chloe moves to the laptop and looks through the library for any song that can work that can fight, that can light this place up.

 **No matter what we breed**

 **We still are made of greed**

 **This is my kingdom come**

 **This is my kingdom come**

 **When you feel my heat**

 **Look into my eyes**

 **It's where my demons hide**

 **It's where my demons hide**

 **Don't get too close**

 **It's dark inside**

 **It's where my demons hide**

 **It's where my demons hide**

Chloe finds a song that could work and giggles at the ironic song titles. _Throwback bitches._

 **They say it's what you make**

 **I say it's up to fate**

 **It's woven in my soul**

 **I need to let you go**

 **Your eyes, they shine so bright**

 **I wanna save that light**

 **I can't escape this now**

 **Unless you show me howwwwwwwww**

The DJ throws her head back as she wills her voice to reach that note.

Chloe fades the song out and cues up hers. The brunette opens her eyes at the interruption and she watches Chloe enter the booth.

Chloe smiles, "My turn." And pushes the DJ out. Chloe returns to the mic and is practically jumping up and down in excitement. The opening starts and Chloe smirks at Beca through the glass as the brunette's eyes widen as the song starts to open and ignite her soul.

 **Oh yeahhhh**

 **(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,**

 **An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun.)**

 **Get out your guns, battle's begun.**

 **Are you a saint or a sinner?**

 **If love's a fight then I shall die**

 **With my heart on a trigger.**

 **They say before you start a war,**

 **You better know what you're fighting for.**

 **Well, baby, you are all that I adore.**

 **If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**

Bliss is frozen. _HOLY FUCK._

 **I'm an angel with a shotgun,**

 **Fighting 'til the war's won,**

 **I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**

 **I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**

 **Don't you know you're everything I have?**

 **And I wanna live, not just survive tonight.**

 **Sometimes to win, you've got to sin.**

 **Don't mean I'm not a believer.**

 **And major Tom will sing along.**

 **Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.**

 **They say before you start a war,**

 **You better know what you're fighting for.**

 **Well, baby, you are all that I adore.**

 **If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**

 **I'm an angel with a shotgun,**

 **Fighting 'til the war's won,**

 **I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**

 **I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**

 **Don't you know you're everything I have?**

 **And I wanna live, not just survive tonight.**

 **Oh, oh whoa whoa**

 **Oh, oh whoa whoa**

Bliss' mouth drops open. _What is this beautiful creature?_

 **Oh, oh whoa whoa**

 **Oh, oh whoa whoa**

 _I think I'm in love._ The brunette's eyes widen at the absurd thought, almost sobering her up.

 **I'm an angel with a shotgun.**

 **Fighting 'til the war's won.**

 **I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**

The brunette shakes her head trying to get herself together. _Wait, WHAT. Get it together! You are bad news. You are crazy. How is this happening right now?_

 **I'm an angel with a shotgun,**

 **Fighting 'til the war's won,**

 **I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**

 **I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**

 **Don't you know you're everything I have?**

 **(I'm an angel with a shotgun)**

 **And I want to live, not just survive**

 **(Live, not just survive)**

 **And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.**

The beat slows down and Chloe stares intensely into Beca's eyes. The brunette couldn't help but quiver under the gaze and look away. _No, no, I don't deserve that look._

 **They say before you start a war,**

 **You better know what you're fighting for.**

 **Well, baby, you are all that I adore.**

 **If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**

The brunette quickly picks another Imagine Dragons song to sing, she couldn't possibly think of anything else as she tries to bring back the darkness that was just blew up my Chloe's voice. Avoiding eye contact, she rushes into the booth and moves Chloe away from the mic. Chloe has yet to stop looking at the DJ which such intensity that Beca can feel it in her bones and she isn't even looking at the redhead. The brunette takes a couple of deep breaths and tries to darken her mind. Just when she is about to sing, Chloe pulls her towards her, grabs her face, and kisses her with such intensity that Beca's knees go weak and buckle slightly. Beca's entire being internally explodes as light pulses through every vein in her head, her heart and her curled toes as the overwhelming kiss drowns her.

 **Revives her.**

 **Kills her.**

 **Takes her.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Songs are:

Demons from Imagine Dragons. (If you don't know it I suggest you listen to it and re-read that part.)

Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab (Again, if you don't know it, I highly recommend you listen to it as you re-read that part. Really get a good feel for the atmosphere.)

xxxx

SO What do you guys think?

I hope you love it.

Reviews? Gimme some reviews and I will bust out Part 2 for you guys as soon as possible. I feel this is a fair trade my fellow aca- nerds.

Also imagine a badass Chloe with a shotgun. Hot right?

Yeah, Beca/Bliss didn't stand a chance...at that moment.

Bliss- 0 Chloe- 1

The night isn't over.

;)

-Wolfie out


	22. Apologies

Hi guys!

I just want to start off with apologizing for disappearing on you guys. That was totally unfair of me. Between a super busy life and writer's block, I couldn't find the energy or motivation to sit down for 5 hours and crank one out. No excuse I know. I dropped the ball on this fic and let it die. I would hate to officially abandon it since I'm not that type of person. So my question to you guys is:

Do you want me to continue?


	23. Demons and an Angel PART TWO

(2nd time trying to post this… Format got messed up somehow the first time around…Didn't save some of my editing mistakes. I tried to quickly go back through it. So sorry for any blaring mistakes…..)

HI GUYS. The response to continue was overwhelming! I'm in shock that you guys are still with me. I'm still pretty busy but this is what I have so far so I figured I should post this to get a feel for writing again and give you guys something for being incredibly patient. You guys are awesome, I suck.

a/n: I don't own pitch perfect or the characters.

 **CHAPTER 22: DEMONS AND AN ANGEL PART 2**

Chloe has no idea what came over her. She has no idea what possessed her to just grab Beca and kiss her. Sure, there have been many instances in the course of their friendship when Chloe had the urge to kiss Beca. She never acted on such urges though. She acted once, two years ago, and looked how that turned out. And now, this is the second time Chloe has kissed Beca TODAY. Where was her self control? Out the damn window. She can blame the drugs. Are the explosive butterflies and rainbows flying through her veins the drugs or is it because of Beca?

Chloe **NEEDS** to know. She **NEEDS** answers. She **NEEDS** to voice her thoughts. She can't hold it in. She can't hold it back.

Chloe excitedly pulls away but keeps her hands on Beca's face as she let's her mouth run 100 mph, "Oh my god. This feels amazing! Does this feel amazing to you too?! I can't be the only one right? Is this what drugs feel like? God damn." She kisses the stunned Beca again before pulling away.

"This is amazing, I feel so much, oh my god, this is crazy, I feel like my body is going to explode like rainbows. A bomb full of rainbows!" Chloe nods her head quickly, agreeing with herself. "I feel everything, too much, sooo much." _Too much._ The redhead's breathing quicken as she takes in everything. She can feel her heart rate beating and increasing. In a no longer excited tone of voice, "Holy shit. Too much...Becs..."

Bliss snaps out of her daze at the call of her name and looks at Chloe's quickly rising and falling chest. Her perfect chest. Beca shakes her head and tries to focus enough to help. She places her left hand on Chloe's chest and feels the pounding pulse underneath her palm. The crazy soft flesh. The DJ shakes her head again to clear her thoughts.

"Are you getting anxious?"

"I-I don't know, maybe, am I, yes, no, maybe. I can't even tell I feel so much." Chloe moves her left hand to Beca's shoulder and places her right hand over Beca's left against her chest. "It feels crazy right?"

Beca nods, "Come on, let's take a couple of hits. It will help calm you down."

"Good idea. Sounds logical."

Beca exits the booth and to Alice's bag she left by the sound board. She pulls out a joint and plops herself down at the nearby couch. The DJ looks up and sees Chloe still in the booth.

"Chloe!"

Chloe snaps out of her thoughts and looks to Beca, "Oh right!" She runs over and sits down really close to Beca on the couch. Bliss smirks at the closeness before focusing on the joint. _See I can take care of the beautiful creature. Easy peasy._

The brunette lights up the joint before handing it to Chloe. Chloe takes the joint with jittery hands and take the hit. The effects or the thought immediately calms Chloe down.

"We should slow down, I'm not some rando...or Stacie."

Bliss raises her eyebrow, "You kissed me, you should slow down... I'm a lady." Bliss smirks.

Chloe rolls her eyes. _That smirk..._ "That smirk..." Chloe bites her lip and looks away, "...is trouble."

The DJ sits up straighter, "You're right, I'm trouble. And if you were smart, you would keep your distance... I mean if you can resist me that is." Bliss gives a little wink and a smirk for emphasis.

Chloe bites her lip, Bliss' confidence is making her heart skip a beat but her warning is also drowning that same heart. Both conflicting emotions slamming on either side of her heart as she tries to breathe.

"Why should I stay away?"

Bliss shrugs, "Cus you will just get hurt". She says it so matter of factly like it's inevitable, like she plans on it. She needs to get this out. Give Chloe an out, a warning before Beca loses herself. Chloe shouldn't be here. She can't be here. Sweet innocent Chloe is too good for her world, for her.

"You're gonna hurt me Beca?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Cus I will break your heart like Jesse." There she said it and she can feel her mood shifting in the wrong direction. The DJ quickly takes the joint from Chloe and takes a big hit.

"I'm not Jesse. What ever happened to Jesse? I was sure he would have chased after you."

Beca's heart squeezes with the memory of Jesse. _No no no no no._ She shakes her head. _Don't think about it, don't think about it._ She takes another hit. It's not enough, she needs more. The squeeze becoming overwhelming. She is feeling the negative, not the positive, not the happiness. She needs more...

Chloe sees the immediate distress wash over Beca. _Crap_ "Crap. Ok, ok, how about we enjoy the night? No expectation. No worries. Let's just be ourselves. We don't have to talk about him. Let's have fun and see where the night takes us."

Beca eyes Alice's bag. She is feeling what she doesn't want to be feeling. She is too Beca than Bliss right now. She needs more. She looks back at Chloe then back at the bag. She promised Chloe she wouldn't leave her. That she would be gentle. But she needs more. She looks back at the bag then back at Chloe. Can she do both?

"Let's have some fun."

xx

After brushing her teeth and cleaning up the residual vomit that didn't get on Alice, Aubrey was feeling so much better and quite pleased with herself as she sat beside Stacy's bed. Alice is out of the picture for the time being so at least that was one problem taken care of. Unfortunately, there is not much she can do on the Beca and Chloe front. She hasn't heard from Chloe so maybe that's a good thing? Or a really bad thing? There is absolutely no way of knowing. The more she thinks about it though, the more queasy she feels. She needs to think about something else, or someone else. Aubrey looks over at Stacie next to her. Stacie's eyes were closed as she rested from the pain medication. Aubrey won't admit it to anyone but Stacie still looks beautiful even in a bland hospital gown.

Aubrey shakes her thoughts away. "What ever happened to Jesse?"

Stacie's eyes shoot open and quickly look towards Aubrey.

"Sshhhhhhhh...Don't ever say his name out loud!"

That response catches Fat Amy's attention from her magazine, "Uhhhhhh what's wrong with saying his name? He Lord Voldemort now? I feel a juicy story coming on." Amy quickly leans forward, elbows against her thighs and palms under her chin.

Stacie shakes her head adamantly, "Don't say that name around Beca."

Aubrey places her hand on top of Stacy in hopes it will calm her down. "Okay, okay. No one will say He Who Must Not Be Named. Beca is not here so she's fine. She didn't hear it."

Fat Amy waves her hands to get their attention, "Yeah, yeah, yeah Voldemort got it. But why the hush hush? What happens?"

Stacie let's out a big sigh as she reveals a secret. Damn truth serum pain medication...

"She goes off the deep end. Every damn time."

Aubrey twists her face in confusion, "Doesn't she always do that? That's why we are all here, for this Bliss nonsense."

Stacie shakes her head getting frustrated with all the questions. "No no no. Bliss is happy. That is fine. This is different. This is worse, way worse. Just whatever you do, don't say his name. Don't say his name. Just don't say his name."

Aubrey squeezes her hand, "Okay okay, no one will say his name."

"Okay, okay," Stacie takes a deep breath as she tries to calm down and get comfortable in bed again. _Crisis averted. They know not to speak his name. I can't believe I forgot to tell them that. I can't believe it. Phew. Bullet dodged. We're okay. It'll be okay. They will be okay. She will be okay._

Suddenly, Stacie sits up in the bed in a panic, "SHIT! I FORGOT TO TELL CHLOE THAT."

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

 **Thoughts?**

 **I know I still suck but its something.**

 **Hopefully you are not too disappointed.**

 **Next chapter will move the plot forward.**


	24. Demons and an Angel PART 3

Look at me go! Another update. This was actually done a couple of days ago but I didn't have Internet access. I'm slowly getting momentum with writing. Thank you for your patience. I finally got a tumblr. Don't know how to use it and was peer pressured to make one lol. Feel free to find me: wolfie-out. It will be semi personal to maybe fic related. Maybe I'll post teasers on there lol. Who knows.

ANYWAYS

Demons and angels.

Her demons, her angel. Who/what/why.

I think its time for a flashback.

 **Chapter 23: Demons and an Angel Part 3**

 ** _-A week after Beca moved to LA-_**

With a single rose behind his back, Jesse is knocking on an apartment door in an older building in Hollywood. Every day for a week, he comes to this door with a rose in his hand hoping the door will open. Just like yesterday and the day before that and the day before that...nothing. Jesse sighs in disappointment.

"Beca, please open up. I wasn't kidding when I said I will come every day until you talk to me."

The sound of a door unlocks but it's the neighbor's door that opens. A very skinny, unhealthy looking blonde steps out. Her hair is disheveled and her wrinkly tank top hangs very loose against her body.

"Hey Handsome but super noisy dude. She isn't home... Do you got anything fun?"

Jesse scrunches his eyebrows in confusion, "Fun? Like a toy?"

The blonde rolls her eyes and scratches her arm. "So no. Got any money?"

Jesse shakes his head in confusion, "Uhm why?"

The blonde ignores his question and sticks her hand out expectantly. Jesse eyes the hand and the person unsure what to do or how to be. His college experiences did not prepare him for such social interactions. But since he is naturally a very nice guy, he takes out his wallet, pulls out a couple of dollars and hands them to the girl. The girl excitedly takes the money and pockets it. "She really isn't home, I usually hear her come home late so you really have been knocking to an empty joint for a week."

Jesse frowns and scratches his head awkwardly. "Oh... Well that's embarrassing. Can you give her this and tell her to call Jesse?" Jesse hands her the rose. The blonde raises her eyebrow at the rose before taking it.

"Okay Casanova but my services are not free." She sticks out her non occupied hand expectantly.

"But-But I just gave you some."

The blonde impatiently shakes her hand but says nothing.

"Are you gonna use the money for something bad like drugs?"

The blonde huffs out of irritation, "Fuck it, deliver your own damn message." She tosses the rose at him and turns to go back to her apartment.

"WAIT! Okay okay, here." Jesse quickly pulls out $10 and hands the money and the rose to the girl. The girl smirks as she accepts the items.

"Good man."

"Just...make sure she knows I'm here for her and I'm not going anywhere."

The blonde smiles, "How romantic... I'll let her know... Have a good day Casanova."

Sensing her short tone, Jesse nods and gives a thank you before leaving. Once out of sight, the girl's smile falls from her face and annoyance quickly replaces the fake politeness she portrayed the entire conversation. She mumbles "fucking puppies" to herself. She raises her voice a little louder, "Puppy eyes is gone."

Beca's door slightly opens to reveal half of Beca's tired face. The slightly runny mascara doesn't go unnoticed by the blonde but she pretends not to notice. She didn't really care anyways, she didn't know this chick. Beca looks the stranger up and down before giving the blonde a soft "Thanks".

The blonde nods, "His knocking every day was getting on my last gay nerves." The girl moves to go back to her apartment.

"What's your name?"

The blonde stops and looks back over her shoulder, "Alice."

"Beca."

"Yeah, I gathered that."

Beca smiles and shakes her head at her smart ass neighbor. "You can throw that rose away..."

Alice smirks, "Fuck that, I'll give it to a girl."

Beca gives a little laugh, "Well alright then. Good luck with that."

Alice gives her a final nod and retreats back into her apartment. Beca closes the door and places her forehead against the door to the exact same spot it has been while Jesse was knocking. The exact same spot it has been every day for a week while Jesse was waiting on the other side.

She wasn't expecting her life to turn out like this. She didn't expect the guilt to be unrelenting. She wasn't prepared for the loneliness of moving away from home would bring. She wasn't prepared for the emptiness. She wasn't prepared to miss those awesome nerds so much. She certainly wasn't prepared to miss a certain somebody even more than she thought possible and the guilt and anxiety that accompanied it.

But maybe...maybe she will make a friend out of her neighbor with a snarky attitude that can rival her own. Sure she didn't look like her usual friends and clearly was rough around the edges and needed to take care of herself, but, hey... Who was she to judge?

 **-Two weeks later-**

After long work hours and countless hours of mixing to attempt to distract her, Beca was already getting noticed at her internship at Capital Records. Her future looked bright and promising. She could see her dreams coming true in the near future. It was getting so close she can almost taste it but somehow it wasn't as satisfying as she thought it would be. Something was missing and Jesse still turned up from time to time, driving that guilt stick through her heart every time.

She finally caved and talked to him hoping it will make her feel better...it didn't.

It made it worse.

So much worse.

That is why Beca is banging on her neighbor's door right now. There is music blasting through the door and clearly a party is in full swing. She hasn't talked to her neighbor since the first encounter and she really didn't want to be that neighbor who complains about the noise level but Jesse put her in a foul mood and she just can't ignore this shit right now.

Alice opens the door wide open thinking it was one of her friends. Her greeting that was about to escape her lips stops as she focuses on the angry pretty little stranger in front of her. With no filter but with slurred speech, "Honey you look like shit" comes out her mouth. Beca's mouth drops open at the insult. Before Beca can respond, Alice steals an unopened beer can from a guy walking behind her. The guy protests but Alice waves him off before returning her attention back to Beca. She tosses the beer at her, a startled Beca ungracefully catches it.

"You look like you need a drink ...or eight... or however many to make you stop looking pathetic." With that, Alice turns around and walks deeper into her apartment leaving the door open for Beca.

A baffled Beca watches her neighbor disappear into the masses. She looks down at the beer. She really did need a drink or eight...

 _Why the hell not..._

The DJ opens the can and takes a couple of big gulps. Her face scrunches with disgust as she chugs the cheap beer. She looks at the party and eyes it suspiciously. The apartment smelled like pizza, sweat, and marijuana. Beca looks to her door to the left and what awaited her on the other side…A lonely studio apartment with her mixing equipment. She should go back to trying to finish her current mix but it just wasn't sounding right to her. It wasn't good enough. She was stuck. Her mind kept going back to Jesse and then to Chloe and then back to Jesse and then Chloe.

Jesse….

Chloe…

Jesse…

….Chloe.

Jesse…

Beca looks back to Alice's apartment. A break would do her some good. She was stuck thanks to her exhausting and suffocating argument with Jesse. It's Jesse's fault. She needs to stop thinking about Jesse.

Who knows maybe she will find some inspiration in the party. Beca takes a step into the apartment and closes the door behind her.

 **-Two weeks later-**

 **Stacie:** Beca! How are you? Guess what! I got a job in LA! Let's be roomies! I miss you!

 **Beca:** you're lucky my lease is a sketchy month to month.

 **Stacie:** Woooooo. This is going to be aca-awesome! Party time!

 **Beca:** oh boy.

Beca is standing in front of her mailbox as she finishes her text with Stacie. This will be good. A Bella sister with her will be wonderful. It will be just what she needed. The small DJ puts her little mail key into the lock, opens her mailbox and freezes at the sight of a light blue envelope with Chloe's handwriting on it. She would know her writing anywhere but it never gave her this reaction before. Her heart sped up and she can feel her body start to buzz. Beca immediately thinks of when she kissed Chloe at the graduation...and the butte-

"Hi Beca."

Beca jumps at the sound of Jesse's voice behind her and slams the box closed, locking its contents away. Out of sight, out of mind. Her breaths inadvertently quickens as she tries to compose herself before turning around. Once she looks into his heart broken eyes, that guilt will stab her in the heart again. And she was just thinking of Chloe too...

Beca turns around to face Jesse and as expected but can never fully prepare, guilt slams her. _Those fucking eyes_.

"Jesse."

Jesse smiles, Beca's guilt drowns her. She's already starting to suffocate...

Jesse is about to speak when he is cut off by another voice.

"Yo DJ."

Beca and Jesse turn to Alice who just walked into the building and heads straight for the elevators across from the duo. Beca gives her a little wave, "Alice."

"I got something for you." The elevator opens and Alice steps in.

Beca turns to Jesse, "I gotta go."

"But-"

"Sorry!" Beca rushes to the elevator before the door closes, blocking out Jesse.

Alice looks at Beca after the doors closed, "You look tense as hell."

"I'm fine. Thanks for the save."

Alice shrugs, "I have something that can help with all that unnecessary tension you got going on there."

"I'm okay."

"Sure you are."

The elevator stops on their floor and the girls step out. Alice stops at her door and looks at Beca, "If you ever wanna calm that super active mind of yours. I got you."

Alice enters her apartment and is about to close her door.

"Wait!"

Alice opens the door back up and Beca slips into the apartment.

Xxxx

 **-THE PRESENT-**

She feels nothing.

It is exactly what she wants.

It is amazing.

It is peaceful.

It is quiet.

It is nothing.

She is at a place where there is no guilt, no worries.

There is no stress at this wonderful place.

There is just her, her body, some shapes and images, maybe some blobs of people when her eyes are open.

Nothing consequential.

It is amazing.

No guilt.

No worry.

No responsibility.

No anxiety.

No feelings.

It is amazing.

Her brain is quiet for once.

All the millions of stimuli and thoughts that plague her are silent.

The silence is so peaceful. There may be music playing somewhere, it doesn't matter, she doesn't hear it.

She may be walking, no floating.

Yes, floating like she is being lifted up.

She is floating.

And it is amazing... Or maybe it's not.

Is she floating? No, now it feels like falling. No, now she is still.

Her body is heavy, her body is light.

A very very wet cold substance splashes into her face. It is everywhere, is slips into her nose and suddenly she has trouble breathing. She coughs and liberates her lungs. Her body somehow turns to the side as she coughs some more.

She is starting to feel things again. She slowly opens her eyes with great difficulty and is met with worried glowing blue eyes. Her ears turn on as her senses fall back in line.

Something like a muffled voice speaking into a canyon echoes in her head, "Beca Mitchell, you're an idiot."

And with that, the world goes black.

Xxxxxxx

Is Alice a demon or an angel?

Is Jesse a demon or an angel?

What is Chloe?

-Wolfie out


	25. Demons and an Angel PART 4

Thank you for all the reviews and views. Sorry this is a bit late but here it is. The last part of Demons.

I do not own pitch perfect.

 **Chapter 24: Demons and an Angel Part 4**

 **-1 year and six months ago-**

Stacie enters her and Beca's apartment with 2 Starbucks and mail in hand.

"Beca! Coffee!"

Somewhere in the apartment, a grumble is heard. Stacie shakes her head and smiles to herself. The DJ was never a morning person but Stacie knew that since the Bella house. Now the DJ can hardly function without coffee, which works for Stacie, free coffee for her as well. Who doesn't love Starbucks?

Stacie has only been here a couple of months but she has already fallen in love with the city and being Beca's personal assistant. Beca's career as a DJ is taking off. The countless hours Beca has spent mixing is quickly paying off and Stacie is reaping the benefits. She can easily keep track of Beca's schedule, answer Beca's phone calls (because the DJ absolutely hates dealing with logistics), and keep her image up by day while partying and semi-watching over Beca at night.

The promise she made Chloe all those months ago was easier and more fun than she thought it would be. There was only two real bumps in the road. More speed bumps than road blocks.

One was **Jesse**.

He has yet to give up and it is becoming increasingly problematic to the DJ's mood. She will need to figure out how to get through Jesse's thick puppy skull that he needs to give up already. Giving space for a week or two and then showing up again is just not enough. The more Jesse pushes, the closer Beca gets to Alice.

Alice.

Stacie doesn't even know what to think about Beca's hot friend.

The second bump is Beca's avoidance of Chloe's letters for whatever reason. The DJ doesn't want to read any of the letters and tunes her out when she reads them out loud. Through the letters, she can tell Chloe is hurting and becoming more disheartened with every passing week without hearing from Beca but there was nothing Stacie can do. Beca isn't ready. Beca doesn't want to deal and when Beca doesn't want to deal, no one can force Beca to deal. _It must have been one hell of a kiss._

So this brings Stacie to her current dilemma as she looks at a picture she just pulled out from the new letter from Chloe. The picture was of Chloe's students and a handsome blonde guy. Above the blonde guy's head, Chloe wrote "Prince Charming". Stacie doesn't know whether to smile or frown. Yes, she is happy for Chloe for starting to move on but she can't help but wonder how Beca would take such things. When Stacie usually opens Chloe's letter, she would at least inform Beca about the letter but this time, it was probably best she didn't, at least not yet anyways. Who knows how the DJ will react. Hell, she's sure Beca doesn't even know how to react. Stacie puts the picture back into the envelope. She has half a mind to hide the envelope just in case but the thought is interrupted by a knock on the door. She drops the envelope above the rest of the mail on the island table and walks to the door. The tall brunette opens the door and reveals a Jesse with a bouquet of roses. _Think of the devil and they shall appear. Enough is enough._

Stacie pushes Jesse back as she steps out the apartment closing the door quickly behind her, "Jesse, you have to stop."

"She will crack eventually Stacie. I can feel it. She let me in before, she will let me in again."

"She will most certainly crack but you won't like which way..." Stacie pinches the bridge of her nose out of annoyance. "…Jesse, I say this with love: stop pushing her. She needs her space and she just needs to be alone. If she wants you, she will find you."

"She needs me Stacie. She is overworking herself and drinking too much and now she is doing drugs!"

Stacie covers Jesse's mouth. "Shhhhh! Keep your voice down! And she is allowed to experiment, everyone does it here. It's normal."

Jesse removes Stacie's hand from his mouth, "There is nothing normal about it! Not for my Beca."

"She isn't yours anymore Jesse. You can't keep randomly stopping by. You're borderline stalking. No, you are stalking. She has a big gig tonight and you being here will only distract her."

Jesse sighs in defeat, "Can I just give her the flowers?"

"I will give her the flowers. Good bye Jesse. She will call you when she is ready."

Stacie takes the flowers and hurries into the apartment before Jesse can say anything else. She couldn't help but sigh with relief after she locks the door behind her. She really hates being the bad guy to such a sweet guy but enough is enough. Beca won't put her foot down when it comes to Jesse for whatever reason so Stacie needs to do it for her.

Stacie **needs to do this for her**.

She **needs to protect Beca.**

Beca is her Bella sister, her friend, her promise to Chloe, her new roommate, and now her new boss.

Beca is her life now, she is becoming **literally everything.**

She must protect Beca, at all cost.

 _...and this shit, gots to go._ Stacie walks to the trash can, stomps on its pedal and throws away the flowers that would do more harm than good. She dusts off her hands of the tragic love story that can't seem to take a hint.

 _Now to deal with the picture._

Stacie looks over to table and freezes. That table was not how she left it. The class picture was now lying on top of the envelope.

 _I could have sworn, I put that back inside the envelope...fuck..._

A cup of coffee was missing.

Beca was down here.

She came for her coffee.

She must of got curious.

Why did she get curious now?!

Beca saw the picture, probably heard Jesse _...fucking double whammy._

Stacie already failed to protect Beca.

Xx

Jesse showed up at the gig that night. Stacie with the help of Alice pushed him out the club but it was too late. He got inside Beca's head before her set. The DJ couldn't feel the music. She was too distracted by whatever Jesse said to her. She needed to escape her mind in order to feel the music. Her time slot was quickly approaching and the DJ was nearly having a panic attack in the back of the club. Stacie was at a loss. Her DJ was cracking on her big night. If she didn't perform, she would be done. There were important people in the crowd, people Beca needed to impress. If she had a mental breakdown on that stage, she would be done. There would be no going back, her dream would be obliterated. Her friend would be known as the girl who choked.

Stacie turned to Alice that night.

 **Help her she said.**

Give her something she said.

...Anything to get her out her head.

Alice gave her a smirk and replied,

 **"As you wish Beautiful."**

...Bliss was born that night.

Xxxx

- **THE PRESENT** -

Beca slowly wakes up and opens one eye to take in her surroundings. She is in her living room. _Thank god_. She goes to sit up but realizes a weight around her side.

Someone is cuddling her from behind. In her apartment. On her couch.

 _Fuck._

She doesn't remember what happened last night or who she would have ended up in bed with. She is surprisingly fully clothed.

 _What happened last night...I wasn't suppose to go hard...Chloe... Oh god. Oh no. She probably hates me... Who the fuck is behind me..._

Beca slowly looks behind her and sees the sleeping redhead fully clothed behind her.

 _...She didn't run._

Chloe's eyes suddenly open and bare down into Beca's. Beca's insides turn cold.

"Beca Mitchell, we need to have a serious talk."

Beca's eyes widen. It is too early for that kind of talk. It is too soon. The memories of last night hasn't even returned to Beca yet. She's walking into this conversation blind.

She needs time.

Time to remember, time to think of lies or apologies.

She needs space.

Space to breathe and collect herself.

She needs coffee.

Coffee to function to make the above happen.

Beca ungracefully rolls right off the couch and lands on her back with a thud. A groan escapes her as a sharp pain shoots through her head. That pain is not new to her. It randomly comes and goes, hangover or not. It doesn't come when she is high though but now is not the time to think about that. Right now she is trying to get some space between her and Chloe, that cuddle session was much too comfortable to think properly.

Chloe looks down at Beca with concern, "Are you okay?"

Beca nods as she slowly starts to stand with the help of the coffee table, "I'm cool...Dandy...just need the bathroom...to pee."

An unexpected voice causes Beca to look past the couch and towards the staircase, "So that's where you snuck away to in the middle of the night."

Beca's eyes widen as she sees Taylor Swift at the bottom of her stairs with one of her t-shirts and a pair of her shorts. _...the fuck..._

Chloe looks behind her to face Taylor, "Taylor."

Taylor smiles at Chloe, "Good morning Chloe. How'd you sleep?"

Chloe shrugs, "Pretty great actually. I had a great cuddle buddy. You?"

Beca couldn't tell if Taylor was giving Chloe a fake smile or not, whether their politeness was real or not. She is clearly missing something. Well she is missing the memory of THE ENTIRE NIGHT. She shakes her head in disbelief. She mumbles an 'excuse me' and practically runs to the small bathroom located by the kitchen. She quickly locks the door, turns the sink on and splashes some water on her face and tries to control her breathing.

 _What the hell happened last night?_

She cautiously looks up at herself into the mirror. Her hair was a mess, her eye liner was a little bit smeared, her lips were dry, her throat felt dry, she felt like death. She somehow was in PJs and not in last night's clothes.

There are two girls in her apartment and not one of them is Stacie. One of them is CHLOE. Chloe is here! Chloe is STILL here. And when did Taylor come along?!

 _Holy hell..._

Beca washes off the rest of her make up and combs her hand through her hair before tossing it into a messy bun on top of her head.

 _Okay. No one is crying. No one is naked. No one is yelling. All good things. How bad can it be? Maybe not bad at all._

Beca takes a deep breath. She can't remember what happened last night. Like not at all. She usually starts to remember bits and pieces of the night as the day goes on but she doesn't have all day to remember. She needs to remember now.

But her mind is blank. She is going to have to wing it.

 _...great..._

Suddenly a lightning bolt of pain spears the left side of her head. Beca cries out in pain as she bends over and grabs the side of her head.

"OWWW!"

 _That's way worse than usual._

Beca tries to straighten up again but another shot of pain shoots through her brain. Her knees give out, she drops down to her knees and just falls to her side into fetal position. She refuses to cry out in pain again. The girls will hear her if they hadn't already. Her eyes begin to blur.

 _Fuck...Not again._

And again, the world goes black.

X

Chloe looks to the bathroom door, Beca has been in that bathroom for 10 minutes. (What is taking so long?) She sits up to start heading towards the bathroom door but Taylor re-enters the living room with last night's outfit on. "Tell Beca to call me."

Chloe stops and looks at Taylor, hiding the fact that she is glad to see her leave, "Sure, will do."

Taylor leaves without a bye, leaving Chloe to deal with Beca.

Chloe drops the friendly face once the front door closes behind Taylor, "Not."

Now that the blonde is gone, Chloe can focus on Beca and Beca can't distract herself with the blonde.

 _She's all mine now._

Chloe knocks on the bathroom door.

"Beca?"

 **Nothing...**

"Beca, are you okay?"

 **Nothing...**

Chloe knocks on the door a little bit harder.

"BECA?!"

 **Nothing...**

Chloe couldn't help but start to panic. _Why isn't she answering?!_ The redhead starts banging on the door frantically.

"BECS! Open the door! Are you okay?!"

 **Nothing...**

Chloe slams her shoulder into the door. It doesn't open. She quickly takes a couple steps away from the door and just runs at the door shoulder first. The door busts open and the girl barely catches herself with the doorknob and door frame.

Chloe looks into the bathroom and sees Beca lying on her side on the floor.

"Beca!"

Chloe crouches beside the brunette and gives her a gentle shake, "Beca wake up."

Beca starts to regain consciousness and her vision. She squints at the person shaking her from her peaceful nap... _CHLOE!_ Beca quickly sits up and straightens her hair. "I'm fine, I'm fine, it's nothing to worry about."

Chloe mouth drops from the blatant lie. Enough is enough. She pokes Beca into the shoulder, "Do not lie to me Beca Mitchell. You were passed out of the floor. What happened?"

"Ow." Beca rubs the area Chloe just poked, "That's going to bruise."

Chloe pokes the other shoulder. "What happened?!"

The DJ can feel her anxiety rising. She has been avoiding this conversation for so long. There is no where to run now. Chloe has seen too much and the redhead won't just drop it.

Beca slowly gets up to her unsteady feet; Chloe quickly lends steady hands to help keep her balanced. Beca shrugs it off.

"It's nothing. It's happened before. No big deal."

Chloe shakes her head, "It's a very big deal... Please tell me what's going on..."

The DJ makes the mistake and looks up into Chloe big blue puppy dog eyes. _Fuck._ "I just pass out from time to time."

"From the drugs."

"Psh no. Everyone is going all crazy about the drugs. The drugs actually help with everything."

"Wait, everything? There's more than just passing out?!"

Chloe's panic tone sets something off in Beca and sends her heart racing. Telling the truth will be harder than she thought.

She can feel her fast heartbeat in her chest.

She can feel the sudden heaviness against her lungs.

She can feel how fast she is breathing.

She hopes Chloe can't see any of it.

But this morning is not her morning.

Chloe looks her up and down, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I...I..."

"Do you have cancer?" Chloe couldn't help but blurt out.

Beca's eyes widen in fear, "Where did you hear that?!"

"Answer the question."

"Who blurts out such a question? Is that an every day conversation in Costa Rica? Hi I'm so and so, do you have cancer? Good lets be friends?"

Chloe crosses her arms. She will not get distracted this time.

Enough is enough.

"Do you have cancer Beca?"

Beca frustratingly runs her hands through her hair. She can't breathe. Her heart is pounding. Her anxiety is electrifying every nerve in her body. She can't speak. She needs to speak. How can she speak when she can't even breathe.

She needs to let it out, break free before it crushes her. Let it out. Stop hiding.

"I don't know!"

Chloe's face twists with confusion, "How do you not know?! It's either yes or no!"

With emotions running high, both girls couldn't help but yell at each other. This is it. This is what Chloe was waiting for, this is what Beca was hiding.

Beca throws her arms up, "Cus I don't know! I didn't wanna find out."

Chloe takes a deep breath and try to rein herself in. Something is not adding up. "Did a doctor say you have cancer?"

"I didn't stick around for more tests to find out."

"What?"

Beca sighs, she has to give a little more for this to make sense, "Was partying, hit my head, got a concussion, Alice drop me off at the ED, got my head scanned, that was fine but they saw something or it could be artifact or shadow or whatever, they wanted to run a different scan to make sure, I said no."

"You said no?"

"Yup."

"Why in the hell you said no?!"

"I didn't wanna know! I don't have time for any distractions. My career was taking off and I wasn't gonna let something they may or may not see on the scan ruin that for me. I'm getting by just fine so stop worrying. I'm fine.

With that, Beca walks out of the bathroom and out of the conversation.

xxxXxxx

FINALLY some truth!

What do you guys think?

Reviews please.

You can find me on Tmblr: Wolfie-out, as I experiment with it. I swear I am a grandma when it comes to social media.

Til next time guys,

Wolfie


	26. The REAL Beginning

I would like to thank you guys for your incredible patience. I'm sorry. Writer's block, a heaping of laziness, and learning how to edit my own short film really put this in the back burner. Oh and just being an adult of course. I would like to thank the reader that messaged me on tumblr, you know who you are. This chapter is for you. I advise to re-read the previous chapter to get back into the mindset. It picks up right where we left off.

I think this fic is winding down to a close here soon. Thank you for sticking with me on this journey.

((For more things that have gay girls because we know mainstream just like to kill us off or just have bad things happen to us, there is a lesbian web series trying to get off the ground. Check out their face book page and give it a like, Lovers and Friends LA. We gotta support each other.))

I still don't own pitch perfect. Sorry for any mistakes. I tried getting this out during a layover but the internet time was up before I can upload and publish. -.- And I had difficulty uploading it on the site again..

 **CHAPTER 25: THE REAL BEGINNING**

- **Back at the hospital**

A sleeping Stacie shoots up in bed, "Oh no. No, no, no." She throws the blankets off her legs and moves her broken ankle off the bed with her hands. Aubrey wakes up from her seat from all the commotion. She rubs the sleep out of her eyes and sees Stacie about to stand up out of bed.

"What are you doing? Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

"No, no, no." Stacie hops to the crutches against the wall and grabs her purse.

"Stacie, what's going on?"

Aubrey hits a snoring Amy beside her. Amy jolts up and kicks her legs out, "Back off crocodile!" Amy looks at her surroundings and remembers she is at the hospital. "Oh, sorry, what's happening?"

Stacie takes the crutches and crutches to the door, "My Beca senses are tingling."

Aubrey stands up, "You're what?"

Amy stands up as well, "Does Beca make other things tingle?"

Aubrey smacks Amy's arm again, "Enough."

Amy quickly grabs her arm, "Ow, sorry boss."

Aubrey looks back to where Stacie was but she is gone, room door wide open.

"Un-Aca-believable."

Stacie was still in her gown.

"Stacie!"

Aubrey runs out the door. Amy stretches out her stiff limbs and sits back down in her chair. "They'll be back."

Xx

- **Back at the apartment**

Chloe runs after Beca, "Beca Mitchell, do not run away from me. Stop running away from me." Chloe grabs Beca's arm and stops her. Beca resists the urge to yank her arm back. She barely resists the urge to yank her arm away.

"Chloe, let me go."

"No."

"Chloe, let me go."

"I said no."

Beca tries again with gritted teeth, "Chloe, please let me go."

"No. I'm not letting you run away from me again." Chloe takes a step closer to Beca. "Becs, please, just talk to me."

"There is nothing to talk about."

"There is everything to talk about!"

The DJ rolls her eyes but doesn't move. Chloe sees this as her chance. This may be her only chance. "I care about you. I care about you more than you can imagine. I also know you. The two years apart doesn't change anything. I still know you. I still care about you."

Beca swallows the lump down her throat. Her heart is beating rapidly, she can feel herself getting lightheaded and her palms are getting clammy. She is trying really hard to keep her calm demeanor. She is trying really hard to control what happens next. This is not the time.

Beca slowly pulls back her arm away from Chloe's hand, "Two years changes everything."

Chloe shakes her head, "Not everything."

Beca pauses for a second. She is unsure of what to say. She is unsure what to do. What can she do? She is losing control. The brunette shakes her head, "I don't need this right now." Beca takes a couple steps towards the door but halts as a stabbing pain shoots through her head. She stumbles, grabs her head, and bites her lip to resist the urge to cry out. _No….no….not now._

Chloe watches with concern, "Beca, are you okay?"

A weak, "Yeah" escapes from Beca's lips. She tries to take another step towards the door. She needs to get out of her. She is in plain sight. She needs to hide. Chloe cannot see this. Chloe cannot see what happens next.

Another stab of pain hits her head. A whimper escapes her lips. _Fuck._ Her vision is blurring and her breaths are shallow. She is losing control. She tries to focus her eyes through the pain, but it remains blurry. She can't seem to hear anything but her own breathing.

She suddenly can't feel her body.

She can't feel anything.

She doesn't feel anything as she falls to the floor.

She lost control.

The world goes black.

 **Again.**

Chloe's eyes widen as she sees Beca fall. "BECA!" She lunges for Beca's body and manages to catch her and help her down. Chloe crouches over her. "Beca!" Beca does not open her eyes. Chloe looks over her friend's body and notices the twitching of Beca's left hand and the slight twitching of Beca's head.

"A seizure?!" Chloe makes sure Beca's body is on her side. That is what they do in movies right? Make sure they are on their side? What else do you do?

Chloe takes a deep breath to lock down her fear and pets Beca's hair soothingly. In a soft voice she tries to comfort herself and Beca, "It's okay Becs. It's going to be okay. I have a feeling this wasn't the first time, was it? But it's fine Beca. You will get through this. I will help. We will get through this. Just you watch. You may think this is the end, you may think cancer is the end. It'll be okay Becs. This is just the beginning. You will see. You will see babe."

The seizure stops. Chloe sighs with relief. _Thank god._ She leans down and kisses Beca on the forehead, a gentle, soft, long kiss on the forehead. That was one of the most terrifying things she has ever seen, if not THE MOST. Her incident in Costa Rica with those men used to be the most terrifying experience of her life.

This **beat** that.

Yes, being sexually harassed is no fun.

Yes, having unwanted advances from scary sketchy men is scary.

 **But**

 **this**

 **takes**

 **the**

 **cake.**

There is something seriously wrong with the girl she has loved for so many years. Nobody knows how wrong or sick Beca is. Hell Beca doesn't know. _How long has this been going on?_

Chloe pulls back slowly and can't help but find relief in seeing Beca's chest rise and fall with each breath. She gently removes her arms around Beca and lays Beca's head against the floor. Chloe looks back towards the living room and sees her cell phone. She really doesn't want to leave Beca's side but Beca needs to be looked over by a medical professional.

The redhead quickly walks to her cell phone and start dialing

 **9-1-1**

A gentle voice answers, "9-1-1 emergency, what is your emergency?"

"My friend collapsed and had a seizure. She hasn't waken up yet."

Xxx

Stacie bursts into the apartment half hopping, half crutching, "Beca!?"

Her voice echoes through the empty apartment. "Beca?! Chloe?! Someone answer me!"

Aubrey enters the apartment and looks around, "I don't think they're here."

Stacie angrily twirls around to face Aubrey, "Then WHERE IS SHE!?"

Aubrey bites back, "How am I suppose to know? Maybe to get food."

Stacie turns back around and starts crutching towards the stairs that lead to the bedrooms, "No. No. Something is off. Something happened. Beca!"

Aubrey runs after her, "Stacie! Its not safe for you to go up the stairs." Aubrey blocks her path, "I'll look upstairs."

"Fine. Yes. Go. Hurry."

Aubrey runs up the stairs in search for the girls. Stacie tries reaching into her pocket for her phone but realizes she is still in her hospital gown. _Crap, my clothes._ She then looks into her purse that is hanging off her shoulder. She pulls out her phone and tries calling Beca. It goes straight to voicemail. It must be dead. _DAMN IT BECA._ She tries calling Chloe next. It rings.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Voicemail.

Stacie hangs up. _Damn it!_ She throws her phone against the couch out of frustration. Aubrey appears back at the top of the stairs, "No one's here."

"Fuck." Stacie throws down her crutches. She usually stomps her foot but seeing how her ankle is ON FIRE with pain, that would be a bad idea. She hasn't had any pain medications today and **it hurts.** Her ankle hurts and she can't find Beca.

She doesn't know where Beca is and she has a terrible feeling in her gut.

 _Where is she?_

xx

Chloe is pacing back and forth in the Emergency Room waiting lounge of a local hospital. She could not sit down. The EMTs put Beca on a stretcher and they went straight to hospital. Beca woke up by all the commotion and the EMT sticking an IV into her arm. Beca was very out of it and lethargic. She didn't even flitch when the needle poked her. Chloe wasn't sure if she really knew what was going on. Beca just kept falling in and out of sleep like if she has been awake for days.

She is trying not to worry. It may be nothing…OR it may be whatever Beca's been avoiding. _Stupid, stupid beautiful girl, what have you done?_ Chloe has been so deep in thought and drowning with worry, she didn't notice her ringtone going off every five minutes.

Luckily, an older gentleman sitting in a chair nearby couldn't take anymore of Chloe's ringtone, The Heart Wants What It Wants by Selena Gomez.

"Ma'am?"

Chloe doesn't hear him and keeps pacing. The man speaks a little louder, "Excuse me. Hey." He gives a little wave for good measure.

Chloe stops pacing and looks to the direction of the man, "Yeah? Sorry."

"Your phone."

"My phone? You want to borrow my phone? Yeah sure."

"No, no, no. Can you answer your phone or put it on silent? It has been going off for the past 15 minutes."

"Oh my god! I'm sorry, I didn't even hear it. Thanks."

Chloe takes her phone out of her pocket and sees 5 missed calls from Aubrey and 1 from Stacie. "…Crap." She immediately calls back Aubrey first. It only takes one ring before her friend answers.

"CHLOE, why didn't you answer my calls?! Where are you? Where is Beca? Stacie is-" There is a scuffle and Stacie starts speaking, "WHERE IS BECA?"

Chloe moves the phone away from her ear, "We are at Cedar something. Beca had a seizure or some-" The line goes dead as Stacie hangs up on her… _Okay. I guess she is on her way._

Xx

Beca slowly starts to stir out of her sleep. She doesn't know why she is so exhausted. She opens her eyes and finds herself not in her apartment but in what looks like a hospital room.

 _Oh, right I passed out…with Chloe right there._

Someone must have noticed her eyes were open because suddenly Aubrey, Stacie, and Chloe surrounded her. Everyone and their mother with concerned looks on their faces as they stare at her. They maybe talking to hear but all she hears is muffled sound. Aubrey disappears from the bedside to alert the doctor. Beca shakes the grogginess off as she tries to get her bearings without alarm the two women in front of her.

"Will you guys stop hovering, I'm not dead."

Stacie and Chloe give her an unamused face as they speak in unison, "How are you feeling?"

"Nice crutches, Stacie."

Stacie slaps Beca's leg, "Shut up and talk. You had me worried sick."

Chloe chimes in, "US. You had US worried sick. How are you feeling?"

"Guys, I'm fine. Just tired. I want to go home." Beca lets out a sigh as her eyes begin to close.

Chloe gently shakes her leg, "Becs you have to stay awake. The doctor wants to talk to you about your results."

Beca's eyes shoot open, "Results?! Results of what?" What has she slept through? She remembers pieces here and there… the EMTs putting her on the stretcher, segments of the ambulance ride and the bumpiness waking her up, and then…..oh yes, the inside of the CT machine. "Damn it, I don't want to know. Chloe, I told you I didn't want to know."

Chloe balks and looks offended. The redhead suddenly moves directly Beca's side and grabs the front of Beca's shirt. Beca's eyes widen from the aggression.

"You are being ridiculous! You just put me through hell. I had to catch you as you fell and we both know, I am a terrible catcher. It's time to find out what really going on. No more running." Chloe takes a deep breath to reel herself in, "Please, stop running. If not for yourself but for us…for me. Please."

Beca glances behind Chloe to Stacie. Stacie nods. Beca sighs and looks back to Chloe. "Ok. Let's hear the results."

A male doctor and Aubrey walk in like if they were waiting right outside the door.

"Hello Ms. Mitchell. I'm Dr. Vincent. How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine, just tired."

"That's understandable, so I am going to get right to it. You had a seizure. Have you had seizures before?"

"Seizure? I had a seizure? I thought I just passed out again."

"Again? Do you pass out often?"

"I don't know, sometimes I guess. Sometimes I party a little too hard."

"Have you passed out when you aren't partying?"

"Sometimes, I guess. I don't keep track."

The doctor nods, "Well the frequency at which you are potentially passing out is concerning to me and it makes me even more concerned with the results of the CT scan. We looked at the scan and saw a medium sized tumor and a small bleed near it. This could have caused your seizure. I also suspect the tumor has something to do with the bleed. I would like to run further tests to determine if the tumor is benign or malignant. Do you have any family history of cancer that you know of?"

Beca has a far away look on her face. This is what she has been avoiding, to deal with this shit. She just wants to live her life while she can. All she wanted to do was continue living her dream. But no, its practically deja vu from when…

Since Beca is not responding to the doctor, Stacie tries to answer, "No, I don't think-"

"My mom…my mom died of cancer when I was a kid."

Xxxxxxxx

Thoughts?

You still there?

-Wolfie


	27. The Burden

Thank you for the reviews and for reading. Love you guys. Here is the next chapter. Sorry for it being short.

a/N: Don't own anything.

 **CHAPTER 26: THE BURDEN**

In a small community hospital, a 17-year-old Beca holds her dying mother's hand. Both faces are full of tears. Rebecca Senior, Beca's mother, has been battling brain cancer for years. The first time was very hard on the family and her marriage. The chemotherapy made her weak, fragile, irritable, emotional, and very sick. It put a toll on a teenage Beca, forcing her to grow a thick skin so she can be strong for her mother. Rebecca was a super sweet caring mother but the location of the tumor made her more irritable and impulsive with her words, the natural filter was gone. Beca tried not to take anything too personally when her mother would snap at her. Beca took it because she knew her mother didn't mean it. Once Rebecca calmed down from her outbursts she would apologize profusely, and hug her so softly like if Beca was a fragile doll and just like that her caring mother was back. Beca had to console her mother and assure her that she knew she didn't mean it. Unfortunately, Rebecca's husband couldn't take it anymore and sought refuge in another woman's arms.

The moment Rebecca was cancer free, he left her.

He told Beca he wasn't leaving her and he can visit or stay with him whenever she wants. She will always be welcomed. He is still her father. To Beca, he not only betrayed his wife but he also betrayed his daughter.

He left them both that day and just like that it became Rebecca and Beca against the world. It was hard at first. Rebecca was devastated of course. She was hoping for a fresh start with her husband once she beat cancer and put the work into being that loving quirky couple again. But it was too late. She wasn't even given a chance to fix the damage the cancer caused. Somewhere along the line she pushed him too far and it broke their love.

Rebecca was very devastated. She even tried to push Beca away but Beca was unflinching. The worse was over. _"_ _ **We are going to get through this mom. Forget Dad. We will live without him. The most important thing is that you are still alive and now we can be happy okay? We have been through too much to be sad now. Okay?"**_

 ** _"_** ** _Okay my beautiful baby girl. You're right. We live. Can't waste anymore time."_**

They did not waste any more time. First chance Rebecca got, she bought Beca a used mixing table and a microphone and said, " ** _You better start making music again no excuse._** "

Rebecca also made a bucket list and the two made a point to try and get every item on that list. It was a small list; Rebecca was born and raised a small town girl after all:

1\. See the Pacific and Atlantic Ocean.

2\. Go see the Niagara Falls.

3\. Be on top of the empire state building.

4\. To do a duet with her baby girl.

5\. To watch her baby girl grow up and follow her dreams.

Two years later, the cancer came back, more aggressive than ever. After a couple of months of treatments, Rebecca called it quits and just wanted to live and enjoy life with her daughter with whatever time she had left. She did not want to be in and out of the hospital anymore. Beca couldn't change her mother's mind. She tried…she tried many times but she also understood her mother's wishes. She knew her mother did not want Beca to put **life** on hold again to take care of her. Rebecca did not want to burden her daughter like that again. No. Not again. She would not allow her daughter to miss out on anymore childhood years to care for her, certainly won't take young adulthood away from her. No. She refuses to be that burden. Rebecca wanted to live with whatever time that was left not in the hospital.

A year later, Rebecca suffered a hemorrhagic stroke because of the aggressive tumor while Beca was at school. Beca found her unconscious in the kitchen and called 911.

Now a 17-year-old Beca is holding her mother's hand in a hospital they are far too familiar with. Rebecca squeezes her hand to get her attention, Beca leans in to hear her mother. In a soft, slurred voice, "Beca…"

"Yes, mom. What's wrong?"

"No more hos…pi..tals."

"What?"

"No more hos…pi..tals."

"But mom-"

Rebecca slowly shakes her head, "No more."

Beca barely holds back a sob as tears rush down her face. She manages to give a slight nod, "Ok, no more."

Rebecca slowly nods, thankful her daughter understands her wishes. She removes her hand from her daughter's grasp and with difficulty brings it up to Beca's face and wipes some tears away, "For..give him."

"Forgive him? Forgive who?"

"Your fa…ther."

Beca shakes her head, "No, I can't, why should I for what he did to us?"

Rebecca shakes her head, "We did… better than fine… with...out him but.. he is… your… father."

Beca shakes her head again, "I don't need him."

Rebecca nods, "I know…but just in case. Okay?"

Beca nods, "Okay, mom. For you. I love you soo much."

Rebecca smiles, "I love you…with all my heart… and soul. Promise me…you will… **live**. Don't… ever… stop."

Beca nods vigorously, "I promise."

Rebecca nods and closes her eyes, "I want to go home."

Rebecca never got to cross out #5.

Xx

 **Present day**

Beca snaps out of her flashback and looks at Stacie, Chloe, Aubrey, then back at Stacie and then Chloe. How could she live putting them through that...They wouldn't want to be put through that. She wouldn't want to put them in that position to be put through that. If she has what her mother had, it would be a long journey with little hope. She doesn't want to become her mother and the girls to be her younger self, to have them endure her being ill and outbursts. They would leave just like her father. They will eventually hate her, just like her father ended up hating her mother. Oh god, her father… He surely wouldn't want any part of this. Good thing he is not that involved in her life. He was very disapproving with the gossip headlines and LA lifestyle…But these girls, they would try to take care of her out of obligation and then grow to hate her. She can't put them through that but they wouldn't walk away on their own accord either. These girls are stubborn.

"I want to speak with Dr. Vincent alone."

Xxxxx

Short update but I wanted to get this history out to you.

Thoughts?


	28. The Decision

Thank you for your incredible patience. I know I am horrible for keeping you waiting. Please re-read the previous chapter if you need a refresher. This is the last chapter. I hope it doesn't disappoint.

a/n: I own nothing.

 **CHAPTER 27: THE DECISION**

Beca is now facing her worst nightmare. Her life is at a turning point. This is what she has been avoiding since she lost her mother. This is what she has been running from. She never wanted to be in her mother's position. She never wanted to fill those shoes and experience what her mother experienced. She could not even imagine the heartache and the hopelessness her condition made her feel. She didn't want to imagine how it would feel to be a burden, to constantly hurt the people you love, to be helpless and faultless but still feel very much guilty. She tried to keep people at arms' length to spare them, just in case. She lost that fight in college when these persistent, relentless loving people. They just kept coming back.

 **THEY WERE DETERMINED TO LOVE HER DESPITE ALL HER DEFENSES.**

And now here she is….the last place she ever wanted to be.

She has a tumor and a bleed in her head.

Awesome.

She is so very tired, probably because of the bleed.

Awesome.

And the doctor probably wants to go in there and mess with her brain.

Awesome.

What if something happens in that OR?

What if complications happen?

What if she goes into a coma?

What if she loses her sight? Her hearing? HERSELF?

The brain hates to be messed with and it's been fucking with her for a while and now she is lying in a hospital bed because of it.

She doesn't want to become her mother…her brain…the treatments….the hospital visits…hurting the people she loved…

She can't put them through that.

xx

The girls file out of Beca's room per her request. They are not pleased about it. Actually they were pissed Beca asked them to leave the room so she can talk to her doctor alone. Dr. Vincent closes the door behind them.

Chloe turns to Stacie, "What was that about? Why can't we be in there?"

Stacie gives a drastic sigh and shrug, "I don't know Chloe. Obviously. I was kicked out too. I am just as pissed as you are. Actually I'm more pissed. And I am still in this god awful hospital gown."

Aubrey steps up hoping to calm both girls down, "Beca…has a right for some privacy to talk to her doctor. Right? We should respect that. As her friends, we should respect her privacy."

All three girls look at each other before they all launch themselves towards the door, pressing an ear against it. After a couple of seconds, Chloe steps back, "Crap, I can't hear a thing."

Stacie steps back as well, "Me either."

Chloe shakes her head, "I have a bad feeling about this, a really bad feeling about this. I don't like it."

Aubrey shakes her head, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Let's wait and see what happens and we can go from there."

Stacie shakes her head, "Fuck this. I have a right to be in there." Stacie moves to open the door.

Chloe balks, "Stacie, you can't."

"Yes I can. Maybe you can't. But I can." Stacie opens the door and tries to close the door behind her but Chloe and Aubrey file in after her.

Beca and Dr. Vincent stop their conversation and look towards the intruders. Beca turns to the doctor. "This is exactly what I mean."

Dr. Vincent nods and turns to the girls by the door. "Ladies, I am going to have to ask you to leave."

Chloe looks to Beca, "Becs don't be ridiculous, we should be in here with you."

Beca turns her head and looks to opposite wall, "This is my business. I don't want you guys a part of it."

"Becs."

Beca shakes her head, "I need to do this alone. You guys will not like my decision."

"What decision? Of what to do?"

Beca doesn't answer. Chloe looks to Stacie for help. Stacie gives it a try, "Beca, we have been through a lot… Beca look at me."

Beca clenches her jaw but looks to Stacie because Stacie was right; they have been through a lot together. This she cannot deny and is forever eternally grateful that Stacie came to L.A.

Stacie continues, "Good. Now, you know I have your back and your best interest at heart. You know this. I always had you or followed you through whatever hole you wanted to jump in. I always had your back, hell I jumped with you, and we always made it out alive. I mean, there were some close calls BUT that's beside the point. The point is, we got through it together. Together. Let's not break up the team now."

Beca mulls over what Stacie says but doesn't respond.

Chloe speaks up, "And now you have me.. and Aubrey here as well for you. And Amy wherever she is right now. We are Bellas for life."

Aubrey's eyes widen. She completely forgot about Fat Amy. The blonde pulls out her phone and sends Amy a quick text of where they are.

A tear slides down Beca's cheek as she looks away. She hears them. She does. But her mind is made up.

 **She needs to save them from what's to come.**

"I need to do this alone."

Aubrey stomps her foot, "Well you're not alone dumbass."

Beca scoffs and faces the trio, "I don't want you guys here! And I don't want surrrr—AHHHHHHHHHH!"

A sharp shooting pain stabs through Beca's brain. Everyone's eyes widen in fear and surprise as Beca's eyes roll to the back of her head and she starts convulsing. It only lasts for a couple of seconds before Beca's body goes limp and slumps to the side. The doctor runs over to the side of the bed and checks for a pulse….

"Crap, that's too fast, she might be hemorrhaging."

The doctor presses the 'code blue' button on the wall and an alarm goes off. "She needs surgery now, we need to get that blood out. Did she just say she didn't want surgery? Is that what she just said? I couldn't tell. I need consent. Do you know if she is a full code or Do not resuscitate?"

Chloe shakes her head, "I-I-I don't know." Chloe is not sure what she heard either and if she did hear Beca say she didn't want surgery, she sure as hell is not going to say so. Chloe looks to Aubrey. Aubrey's face is green and she looks like she is about to vomit everywhere. If she heard something, she wasn't about to say so either.

Chloe looks to Stacie with pleading eyes. Stacie bites her lip. This cannot be happening. Why did God put her in this position? She has a feeling she knows what Beca wants BUT that doesn't mean she agrees with it.

"LADIES?!"

Nurses burst through the doors, "What happened?! What do you need for us to do?"

.

.

.

.

Stacie internally screams.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Beca, don't hate me._

"I have power of the lawyers or attorneys or whatever. Do everything you can. Just do it!" Stacie closes her eyes as she feels a stab through her heart.

 _I'm sorry Beca._

xxxxxx

 _ **TWO HOURS LATER…**_

Stacie, Chloe, Aubrey, and Amy are sitting in the waiting room. Amy arrived an hour ago with Stacie's clothes. Chloe is pacing back and forth as Aubrey and Amy watch her fade a path into the carpet. Stacie is sitting off in the corner with her head in her hands.

She wanted to be alone.

She wanted to drown in her inner turmoil alone.

The girls told her it was the right decision, that she did the right thing.

But did she?

 _ **ANOTHER HOUR PASSES…**_

Aubrey looks over to Stacie still in the corner. The brunette is now looking out the window, deep in thought. Aubrey has wanted to go over there and comfort her for some time now but Stacie made it clear she needed some space. Three hours was enough time, right?

The tall blonde stands up, slowly walks over and sits next to Stacie. Stacie doesn't acknowledge her presence. Bree clears her throat, "Uhm, should we call her dad?"

Without looking at Aubrey, Stacie responds, "He's teaching a semester somewhere in Europe. I sent him an email. Another thing Beca will hate me for." Stacie closes her eyes as a tear slides down her cheek.

Aubrey wipes away Stacie's tear and gently guides the brunette's face to face her.

"Whatever you think you did wrong. Stop. You probably saved Beca's life. She will forgive you."

"You don't know that."

"If she doesn't, I can promise you, I will knock some sense into her until she does."

A little smile appears on Stacie's face for a moment.

 **A moment.**

And just as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared.

"Thanks Bree. I still would like to be alone right now."

Aubrey shakes her head, "But you are not alone. You have me and those two losers over there."

Chloe and Amy sit in the chairs next to Stacie. Chloe takes Stacie's hands in her own, "We are in this together. No one is alone. And Beca is sure as hell not alone no matter how hard she tries. She is stuck with us just like how you are stuck with us."

Amy nods, "Bellas for life. Group hug!"

Amy pulls everyone into a group hug as they take strength from the love and support they have for each other and for Beca. "The Shrimp will come back to us or else I will go into the underworld and drag her back myself."

Tears fall from Chloe and Stacie's faces. Chloe reaches over and wipes Stacie's tears away. "She will be okay. We must believe. Do not give up hope." Stacie nods, closes her eyes, and for the first time since she was a child, Stacie sends a prayer to God.

A couple of moments of silence pass as the girls could not let go of each other.

.

.

.

.

Stacie's phone starts to vibrate. She breaks away from the hug to look at the message…it's one of her media alerts.

"Fuck"

… **TMZ**.." **Breaking news: Beca Mitchell aka DJ LADY BLISS has been reported to have been rushed into the hospital. No news on her current condition."**

… **National Enquirer… "Breaking news: DJ LADY BLISS hospitalized, possible O.D."**

"Motherfuckers."

Aubrey looks at Stacie's phone and sees the headlines, "HOW DO THEY KNOW SHE IS HERE?! O.D? This is a violation of HIPPA and patient confidentiality. Heads will roll for this. Don't worry about this Stacie, I will deal with it."

Aubrey gets up and storms away, determined to hunt down the source. Stacie watches Aubrey storm away, feeling very grateful she wasn't alone.

Chloe looks at Stacie's phone, "I don't understand, how did they know?"

Stacie shakes her head, "There are eyes everywhere. You get use to it."

"But what about a person's privacy?"

"The downfall of being famous."

"But they can at least get it right! To jump and think an overdose? She is fighting for her life in there and the least they can do is be respectful."

"I will deal with this later. Once I know Beca is okay. I will set the record straight."

Stacie's phone starts ringing…."It's Taylor Swift…" Stacie sighs. She really doesn't want to deal with the publicity of it all…..but its her job….but….COME ON!

Fat Amy senses Stacie's despair and takes the phone from her hand,

"I got this. I got this." Super graceful, Stacie nods as gratitude fills her heart. Aubrey is dealing with the hospital leak and now Amy will deal with answering her phone. She couldn't be more thankful for the Bellas. Their timing couldn't be anymore perfect. There is no way she could have handled this alone. This is too much for one person to handle.

Amy walks away as she answer's Stacie's phone, "TayTay, I didn't know you were friends with my bestie.

Stacie shakes her head as Amy becomes out of earshot. She is not sure how Fat Amy will answer these calls. She will probably have to do damage control for Fat Amy's responses later but right now, it's good that she doesn't have to deal with it right now. Right now is about Beca, not PR for DJ Lady Bliss.

Xx

 **INSIDE BECA'S HEAD**

Beca wakes up on the floor of a very dark empty space. The space is massive, massively empty. The tile is cool and thankfully clean. Beca stands up and spins in circle looking for any signs or direction. Where is she? Is she dead?

"Hello?"

No one responds.

"What the hell."

She starts walking forward with no destination or direction in mind. Maybe something will turn up. Hopefully.

.

.

.

.

.

After walking for what felt like 30 minutes. Beca plops herself on the ground, defeated.

"HOW DO I GET OUT OF HERE! HELLO! Throw a girl a bone! HELLO!"

….Nothing.

"CAN SOMEONE OR SOMETHING TELL ME IF I'M DEAD or NOT!?"

.

.

.

.

A spotlight suddenly turns on and it illuminated a kitchen with an island table. Rebecca, Beca's mother, is placing cookies on a cooking sheet.

"Mom?"

Rebecca looks up from the cookies and smiles at her daughter, "My beautiful baby girl. Remember cookie nights?"

Beca smiles and nods as she sits on the bar stool across from her mother like she would do when she was a child. Rebecca claps her hands, picks up a plastic cup and starts tapping it against the counter and does the cup routine Beca did at her audition. Rebecca's smooth, older voice, fills the room.

" **I've got my ticket for the long way 'round**

 **Two bottle whiskey for the way**

 **And I sure would like some sweet company**

 **And I'm leaving tomorrow. What'd you say?**

 **When I'm gone, when I'm gone**

 **You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**

 **You're gonna miss me by my hair**

 **You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh**

 **You're gonna miss me when I'm gone"**

Beca smiles. She can't believe it. Her mother is right in front of her. She looks radiant. Just like how she used to be. Tears start filling Beca's eyes as she is overcome with happiness. "I miss you sooo much mom."

Rebecca stops the beat and gives Beca a thousand-watt smile, not unlike Chloe's smile. "I am soo proud of you Beca. When I saw you perform my little routine in front of those girls…I knew… I knew right then and there, my baby girl would be okay."

"You were watching?"

"Oh sweet pea, I am always watching over my baby girl."

Beca smiles, "I am so happy to see you again."

"And I am soo happy to see you. Come here, give your mother a hug."

Beca hops off the barstool and runs around the island table and into her mother's arms. Happy tears are flowing down her cheeks as she squeezes her mother tightly. Rebecca squeezes her daughter just as tightly. After a few moments, Beca pulls away, "Does this mean I'm dead?"

Rebecca shakes her head, "Over my dead body. No, you're not dead. You are in a limbo state while you are in surgery."

Beca jumps back, "Surgery?! I told them I didn't want surgery."

"Beca don't be stubborn, you needed surgery to survive this."

"But mom-"

"No. This is not the end of your story. You still have so much more life to live."

"Mom I don't want to get sick like you did. I can't put my friends through that. They are not nearly as tough skinned as me."

"Oh sweet pea, haven't you learned yet that those girls are not going anywhere? You can try pushing them away all you want, but those girls are not going anywhere. They are just as stubborn as you are."

Beca sighs, "I don't want to hurt them."

"They are tougher than you think."

Beca looks down at her shoes, unsure of what to say. Rebecca lifts up Beca's chin so her daughter would look at her, "Have faith sweet pea."

"Faith in what? In who?"

"Have faith in yourself and your friends. I know you are scared but do not be scared to live….. Live…. There is still life to live. Do not give up. You fight. You are a fighter."

"But I'm tired. I'm not as strong as you. I can't do it."

"Now that is a load of horse shit."

Beca's eyes widen in surprise.

"Little pea, You are the strongest person I know. I wouldn't have lived as long as I did if it weren't for you. You kept me alive. So, enough of this talk, you will fight, you will beat this, and you will live on. This is not the end for my little girl."

Beca doesn't reply.

"Beca Mitchell, promise me you will beat this."

"How are you so sure I can?"

"Because I am your mother and a mother knows these things….I also fully expect grandchildren."

"Grandchildren?!"

Rebecca happily nods, "Yes, two, a boy and a girl. They will be the cutest things."

Beca raises her eyebrow, "Wait, how do you know this?"

Rebecca zips her lips and throws away the imaginary key.

Beca smiles at her mother's antics.

The spotlight starts to dim. Beca looks around. The kitchen and her mother are becoming blurry. Beca starts to worry, "Mom, what's going on?!"

Rebecca smiles. "Our time is up."

"No. no. Mom, I need more time with you." Beca lunges forward and wraps her mother in a tight hug. "I love you."

"I love you too baby girl. Just remember I am always with you."

Beca nods as tears again fall down her cheeks.

Rebecca removes herself from the hug and steps back. The kitchen evaporates into nothing as Rebecca starts to float up in the air. "By the way, I absolutely love that tall one and that redhead and all the Bellas. They are truly a magnificent group of girls to watch over my baby girl."

Beca smiles and shrugs, "I guess they are pretty alright."

"Forgive her."

"Who?"

"You know who." And with that, Rebecca vanishes.

"Bye mom."

The place is dark and empty again. Beca starts walking hoping an exit will appear. After awhile she starts getting annoyed that nothing was happening.

"Wake up Beca. Come on. Wake up. Wake up!" She tries to encourage herself. She starts to sprint as hard as she can into the endless darkness. She feels her heart starting to beat faster and faster as if it was waking up. She takes it as a good sign and continues to run. For the first time in God knows how long, she is trying to run to something instead of away from it.

Xxxxx

 **IN BECA'S HOSPITAL ROOM**

The girls are sitting around the bed looking back and forth between Beca's heart rate monitor and an unconscious Beca lying in bed with a breathing tube in her mouth. The left side of Beca's head is wrapped in a gauze bandage as the other side is in corn rolls courtesy of Fat Amy. The heart rate increases from 60 beats per minute to 90. Chloe grabs Beca's hand.

"Wake up Becs. Please wake up."

Stacie stays at the foot of the bed and just looks at Beca's closed eyes, hoping they would open. It's been 10 hours since the surgery has ended and Beca has yet to wake up. 10 hours. 10 fucking hours.

The girls haven't left Beca's side. Sleep can wait. They wouldn't be able to sleep anyways. The worry would keep them awake. Earlier, a nurse suggested they get some rest and she would call if anything changes. HA!

And now, for the first time, Beca's heart rate picked up. Maybe, just maybe she will wake up…

Stacie impatiently chews her lip. The anticipation is killing her. She can't take it anymore. Beca needs to wake up. Stacie can barely breath. She puts her hand around Beca's ankle through the blanket and gives it a squeeze, "Come on Beca. Wake up."

Chloe squeezes Beca's hand.

.

.

.

.

Beca squeezes back.

Shocked, Chloe looks down at their hands and then back up at Beca's face. "Guys she is squeezing my hand! Open your eyes Becs. Come on. You can do it. Please, just open your eyes."

.

.

.

.

.

Beca's eyes shoot open and immediately lock eyes with Stacie at the foot of the bed.

Stacie freezes, unsure if Beca hates her or not.

Beca's grip tightens around Chloe's hand as she continues to stare at Stacie. Feeling Beca's rising tension, Chloe rubs Beca's hand with her other hand, "Beca, look at me."

Beca looks away from Stacie to Chloe.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again. Do you hear me?"

Beca looks away from Chloe and back at Stacie. Chloe leans down and whispers in Beca's ear, "Forgive her. She made the right call. She loves you. We love you… I love you."

Beca closes her eyes as her mother's voice echoes over Chloe's…

" _ **Forgive her."**_

Beca nods in response to both women. She relaxes her grip on Chloe's hand. A tear escapes and slides down her cheek. She must forgive. She must fight. She must live. She has to let them help her get through this. She must have faith in herself and her Bellas. She has to beat this. She is going to beat this, not just for herself, but for them too.

 **This is not the end.**

Beca opens her eyes and looks at Stacie. Beca's eyes soften and she gives Stacie a grateful nod.

Stacie lets out the breath she was holding. She can breathe again. Words cannot express what she is feeling right now. Aubrey wraps a supportive arm around Stacie's shoulder. Stacie smiles as she rests her head on Aubrey's shoulder. _Thank you God._

Fat Amy walks to Beca's free hand and gives it a squeeze, "I'm glad you're back mate. You scared the chickens out of us."

Beca squeezes Fat Amy's hand in return, her crazy college best friend, she always did have a way with words.

Beca turns and looks to Chloe and really looks at Chloe. Sweet Chloe. The girl who came crashing into her life all those years ago, the girl who changed her life all those years ago, the girl she ran from because she was too scared to admit her feelings...to let her in... to hurt her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _No more running._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **The END**

 **I love you guys for sticking with me. Thank you for coming on this journey with me. I hope I did okay but I felt it was time to wrap it up and move on. Thank you for your support.**

 **Please review for the last time.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Wolfie**

 **Wolfie-out (tumblr)**


End file.
